<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zhodric. The City Of Light. by anibrivity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961607">Zhodric. The City Of Light.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibrivity/pseuds/anibrivity'>anibrivity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sieged Elysium AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alvis is Ontos (Xenoblade Chronicles), Angst, Battle, Canon Continuation, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Trauma, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibrivity/pseuds/anibrivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- ACT 4 -<br/>Pneuma and Ontos arrive to Adrezhal  ~ Sister of the Earth. ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sieged Elysium AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back, all of my regular readers! But incase you're new, and you've just stumbled here. This is ACT FOUR of an AU series!! Please, please, PLEASE do not start here! All of this is very very connected.</p><p>Catch up on Sieged Elysium if you haven't: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884208</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> - Alitheia, Star Ship of Determination - </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Deep Space - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ugh. Without a crew, like last time, it’s gonna be a lot more annoying up here…”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s what I deserved, though. That was then...And I had to make the most of <em>now</em>.<br/>Besides, a little extra headache is, really, nothing compared to everything that came before this.<br/>I had to make the most of <em>everything.</em> <em>Now.</em></p><p>I don’t think I, nor possibly the <em>entire</em> <em>universe</em>, will get another chance at this if I make the same mistakes again.<br/>Myriam’s good graces, the promise kept by Ontos, my fury, and the wish to protect home in my absence, granted in a twist of fate, to me, by Shulk.<br/>Everything.</p><p> </p><p>My love.<br/>And hope.<br/>To see them all again someday…</p><p><em> To eventually come home to </em> <b> <em> you</em> </b> <em> , arms wide, as a loving wife(or wives if that’s what you really want).<br/></em> <em> To make you something good, while cherishing your wide, cheeky grin.<br/></em> <em> To pull you into a deep kiss. A kiss to be proud of, because I’ve done what you would. </em></p><p> </p><p>...And for what it might be worth, after all this time...Father, too.<br/>Maybe we could talk again, one day.<br/>I don’t quite know if we patched things up like we should have.</p><p>That’s why.<br/>That’s why I have to make the most of all of this.<br/><b> <em>Now.</em> </b> <em> I can’t lose again. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> The maw of deep space, it’s wide, and unforgiving.<br/></em> <em> The stars, they can be bright angels from afar, and burning devils up close.<br/></em> <em> The blackness of the abyss, it can swallow anything whole, anytime it wants. </em></p><p><em> Just like those brave crew members that took a chance with me.<br/></em> <em> A chance I blew, then.<br/></em> <em> And wouldn’t, now. </em> <b> <em>Couldn’t, now.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve left Elysium in the care of my brother’s sword. All of this, now, is on me. <br/></em> <em> On me to put my money where my mouth is.<br/></em> <em> I told Myriam I wouldn’t lose. Azurda, too. I had to make </em> <b> <em>myself</em> </b> <em> sure that I meant all that. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yo. How’s our oxygen?” </p><p> </p><p>Brother was lounging back inside of a chair within the flight deck, gazing at the stars through the cockpit. It was wide, the seat inside was round, and looked quite comfy. </p><p><em> Not that I’d know. </em> I haven’t sat down since we exited the atmosphere, and I got off the controls.</p><p>I was...really shaky. I’d been bouncing around pretty much the entire vessel, checking everything. Making sure it all was secure, and praying it wouldn’t spontaneously be ripped to shreds by time-stopping super weapons sent from across the solar system. </p><p> </p><p>I’d even <em> double-checked </em>Ontos’ rounds earlier. </p><p>I couldn’t blame him for being calm about everything, despite my anxiousness. We didn’t <em> really </em> need to worry about being spotted, I suppose. So we were safe. <em> But that safety wasn’t foolproof. </em></p><p>Obliging me, he gave a  few keystrokes into his wristwatch. A panel extended out of the armrest of Ontos’ seat, and he gave a soft, gentle laugh, responding to me without looking at me. </p><p> </p><p>“99%, just as before.” </p><p> </p><p>The panel collapses, and my brother stretches his arms out into the round seat. “Nothing to worry about, I promise. This is the third time you’ve asked.” He giggles again, to my dismay, <em> of course. </em> “And we’ve been up here less than twelve hours.” </p><p>I look away from the power distribution monitor that was occupying me. “Tsk.” I kind of didn’t like his tone, honestly. There’s no way he thinks any of this is funny. “<em> My bad…Forgot we had it all under control.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Come now, you know I didn’t mean anything by that.” </p><p>“But you have to know that…” I press my thumb to my lips, looking off to one side, “none of this is easy for me. O-Or you, of course. But come on, I told you about what happened last time.”</p><p>“I’m well aware. I know that it wasn’t easy. But, truly,  look at yourself. You’re hopping about the ship like a bunny, sis.” Ontos exits his ship, turning to show me a gentle expression. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t <em> wholly </em> insensitive...but...</p><p> </p><p>He comes off way worse when he’s <em> not </em> looking at somebody, I swear. “I-I know, I know...but what else am I supposed to do? This thing’s tiny, I’m not sure I could sit still. Looked way bigger at the launch base.” </p><p>“As it is with any spacecraft, I suppose. Though, Myriam, and Mythra surprisingly, broke their backs to work on a bedchamber and bathroom. It was impressive that they could do so much together.” </p><p>“S-...Surprising? W-What about me - er - Mythra me, that version, wanting a <em> bedroom </em> is <em> surprising </em> to you?”</p><p> </p><p>He snuffed about with his nose, seemingly trying to recall something. “I’m not quite sure if this was my imagination or not...but, whenever she <em> did </em> sleep, it just seemed as though she was comfortable anywhere. I remember waking her up on the floor around where your kitchen back in Fonsett would be.” </p><p> </p><p>I gagged a little.<br/><em> Yep. That’s… ‘Mythra’, alright. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Bleh. It’s not </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> fault if I just…do the weird stuff while split in half, is it? </em></p><p> </p><p>“...Oh. I- Uhh.” Or maybe..<em>. it’s double my fault? How </em> <b> <em>does</em> </b> <em> this stuff work? </em></p><p>“Hmm?”  His rather plain eyes to match my completely embarrassed expression definitely clued to me that he probably thought sleeping on the floor was a normal thing people do. Wonder why.</p><p>“That’s...That’s just, uh -- she was, well, I get really tired, you know.” </p><p>“Is ...there something you aren’t telling me?”</p><p>“Not at all!” I smile brightly, a complete contrast to my demeanor the entire time since I left the controls. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I might have to <em> not </em> split apart when I go to bed here. <br/>Bad things happen in tight spaces. <br/>Very bad things. Especially if Mythra’s let loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable enough, sis. Moving along, though…”</p><p> </p><p>Gonna have to get used to hearing ‘sis’ come outta this guy’s mouth. <br/>But it’s nice. <br/>Nice to see him getting a lot more used to me again. </p><p>We <em> did </em> spend <em> half a century </em>apart. So on the count of that, he’s been doing pretty well with taking to me and all my bullshit, even though it’s basically only been a few months since our reunion.</p><p> </p><p>“You really oughta relax. I know that it’s difficult, but we won’t be landing any time today or tomorrow.” </p><p>I start to rub my arm a little. I still didn’t feel very good. “Y-You’re right, I…” </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, shaking his head low a bit. I realized how atrocious his hair still looked, and then felt even worse. <em> Need to deal with that soon. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Come, follow.” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>He tows me away from the monitors and we go through a small, narrow hallway area. </p><p>Our short venture ends under the main area of the ship. There was another side beyond the hallway, but <em> he </em> wanted me to stop at a small, globe-like window that was in the middle of the path. He pointed at me, and then out into the stars with his thumb, without saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>“...What...am I looking at?” Placing my hands along the rim of the glass, I peek out into the starry blackness. </p><p> </p><p>It sure was a whole lot of what was basically <em> everywhere else. </em>What made this spot so special?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, where did we just come from, Pneuma?” </p><p>“The Earth, obviously?” </p><p>“Of course. But we haven’t gotten far, you know. In all actuality right now, the Earth should still be completely consuming this small window. Notice something different?”</p><p> </p><p>The wish…<br/>I had always known, but…<br/>It’s much different <em> seeing </em>, for sure, that it came true.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...<em> It’s not there. </em> You’re trying to show me how my wish came true, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I am. You wished to hide the Earth’s presence, did you not? I wanted you to see your success once and for all, even if you had already known deep down.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Right.<br/>Defiance Of Atrophy…<br/>Used in tandem with my brother’s True Monado, I was able to make the Earth disappear.</p><p>Though, this didn’t come without at least <em> some </em> drawback.<br/>It’s impossible for anything to track the Earth’s position, or target it.<br/>It was <em> effectively gone. </em></p><p> </p><p>But considering where we just came from, that, obviously, <em> did not </em> mean the Earth <em> stopped </em> existing. Nor had it’s position changed.</p><p>There’s still a barrier, and <em>it</em> <em>is</em> much stronger than the last.<br/>But now, a lot of the actual ‘protection’ <em>I’m relying on.</em>..<em> is external.<br/></em>It’s my trump card. <em>Completely.</em> </p><p> </p><p>I <em> can’t </em> let the Earth be found out.<br/>If Alicorn discovers, somehow, that the Earth didn’t actually <em> move, </em> all of this is over.<br/>I’ve got to keep my head in the game. <em> This really is my only chance. </em></p><p> </p><p>“...It does make me feel a whole lot better actually <em> seeing </em> it, yeah.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alitheia is protected in much the same way. Though, again, it isn’t foolproof. With the True Monado protecting Earth, <em> my </em> Ether is back to belonging completely to me. So I’ve been able to give the ship some shielding, while calling on The Conduit from afar to hide its presence. </p><p>This way, we shouldn’t have to worry our brains out about being spotted in deep space.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, how long d’ya think we’ve got before we hit Adrezhal?”</p><p>Brother rubs his chin, moving his head from the window and over to me. “We’ll be out here for a few weeks. Myriam, if I recall correctly, said <em> at our fastest </em>we’re looking at three.” </p><p>“Ergh…” All the downtime was just making my anxiety worse.</p><p> </p><p>Cracking a few joints in his hands, he chuckles a little. He speaks a soft note after nudging me on the shoulder with his fist. “Don’t be too eager, sis. I really do mean it when I say you oughta try relaxing, even if it’s hard. Your strength and your worry is better saved for the actual fighting...We’ll be doing a lot of it. Respite is respite. And we’ve not much of it.” </p><p> </p><p>He...<em> was </em> right. I honestly felt like I had bugs crawling over me, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it cooped up on a ship. I hated it. This was a pretty grim ass three-week <em> ‘vacation’ </em> from ripping apart machines and throwing my guts up afterward than I ever thought I’d get, but I wasn’t getting much better. I knew that much.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Easy for either one of us to say.” I look down, my eyes glued to stars from outside the window for a spell. My eyes are glassy with wet when I come back up, but I don’t let them form completely. I had to trust him. If I spent the whole trip being a sap, <em>I’d be sapped</em> by the time we landed. </p><p>Shaking my head, I try laughing my mood away, and giving into him. “B-But whatever. Fine. Make a deal with me and I’ll think about it: <em> You </em> save all the smart-assery in your head for the battles coming soon, too. How’s that sound?” </p><p>He gives a soft smirk. “As you command.” <em> Already </em> breaking the rules. But that’s why I loved him. I think.</p><p> </p><p>I snort another chuckle out, moving close to <em> act </em> like I’m about to hug him, but… <br/><br/><em> “Speaking of </em> <b> <em>heads</em> </b> <em> , mister brother-man, you look like a forest creature.” </em>  I clutched the back of his scalp while hissing playfully, instead. <em> “ </em> <b> <em>All this? </em> </b> <em> Right here? ‘S hurtin me to look at more than a certain </em> <b> <em>friend’o mine </em> </b> <em> used to, dressing everything up in maid costumes. No way I’m lettin’ you waltz on to another </em> <b> <em>planet</em> </b> <em> looking like a tree gave birth to you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Pressing my fingers to my Core Crystal, my other selves blink into existence from the flashing light.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “Hello, hello.~” </em> The crimson Pyra purred. <em> “Looks like you’re my first customer, so your appointment is free! Congratulations.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Pyra whistles, swinging her arm back and forth while strolling comically. She had her grip on Ontos’ wild silver locs, practically dragging him by them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Draw us a bath, Mythra. I’ll join you once I’m done with our little caveman.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gotcha. Rough him up in there for me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ya hear that, brother? Guess Mythra knows exactly the kind of fresh style you need.” </em>
</p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Ontos, stumbling through his steps down the hall into the resting area at the back, simply pinched his nose. <em> ‘Oh dear. Might I pray only that her hairdressing is as good as her cooking.’ </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - Hours later - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Spinning her brother in the seat, the crimson girl patted his cheek softly twice. “It’s nothing <em> spectacular </em>, but I’ve picked up quite a few style tips over the years from quite a few Blades that were obsessed with their looks. Blades I miss very dearly. So...check it out. I think you’ll be able to see your reflection a bit from inside that window.” </p><p> </p><p>Stretching himself out of the chair, he turns his body toward the window that Pyra directed him toward. One at just about his eye level. It's much easier for his reflection to appear there, as all that was beyond said window’s pristine glass was the starry blackness, allowing minimal things to obscure or dilute it.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t worry - all of…” looking toward the floor, Pyra realized that she was standing in a pile of abandoned silver locs. Has beens that were doomed to this ever since they grew. Her eyes widened, “<b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> ...I’ll take care of it. So you go ahead and enjoy your haircut.” </em> All in all, her bright smile still prevailed. </p><p> </p><p>What he first noticed, before even arriving at the window, was that he could <em> see. </em> Like, unobstructed, without needing to swipe to the side his wild, unpolished-silver looking bangs, or tie them with rubber bands to keep them out. His vision was fully restored. A cognizance he deeply appreciated, as well as questioned. Questioned the <em> previous </em> , of course. <em> Just...how exactly was he able to keep fighting with what was essentially blinds over his eyes? </em></p><p>There were just two bangs over his face now, one long, one short. Straight down his forehead, and the other beside his eye to the opposite end. The fall along the back was dashed away. Gone from existence. What was essentially silver tree-vines had become a slick-edged, spiky mop. The ends were like miniature knives, almost, with the sheen to back it up. </p><p>Though it was much shiner, on the count of being fresh off the salon seat, he couldn’t help but think about a certain Homs friend of his from eons past. Gentle she was, with all but love for her quiet existence. All but care and consideration for her friends. One who valued even the smallest details of the world, right down to the coolness of the breeze. Yet ripped from all that she loved in a sudden (for those unaware at the time,) cruel segment of predetermination, she was ushered into a bodily coexistence with a god. Her humanity traded for a machine. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking to himself in the reflection, Ontos called out into the stars quietly, trying to reach the beyond. <em> “Watch over me, if you would, Fiora. Allow me your strength for what lies ahead. The very same strength Galea gave you. It is selfish for me to disturb your rest, I know. You may scold me all you like, should I ever see you again.”  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - Later - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Mythra,” shuffling through the warm, steamy water to meet her sibling whose thoughts were lost in the bubbles, the crimson Blade prepares a suggestion for them both, “join back with me, will ya?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lost in the bubbles were the blondie’s thoughts, as she tracked through everything that made her who she was. She’d been pretty quiet during the bath. Pyra was used to taking lots of time out of their breaks in fighting to talk to Mythra. She wasn’t much of a conversation starter on her own, but more importantly, Mythra could become so isolated within herself that she’d let her grief and regrets cake inside of her mind, crushing her resolve under its weight. Her raised voice is scary sometimes, sure, but her silence was much more frightening. Because of the things she was capable of doing, not to others, but herself. </em>
</p><p><em> Pyra, at one point, decided she wouldn’t allow that anymore. Letting her other half bury herself into an abyss, even if she felt it too...it just wasn’t in her. There had to be something for them to hold on to. There had to be </em> <b> <em>some</em> </b> <em> reason for them for them both to keep wanting to protect not only themselves, but the world that had been so cruel to them.  </em></p><p><em> For the longest time, Mythra...stopped thinking that there was any. That’s when Pyra stepped in. If there was no reason, no </em> <b> <em>something</em> </b> <em> to hold on to, she’d have to be one. Until she was sure Mythra could feel better. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “H-Huh…? having her thoughts burst, melting into the steam, Mythra turns her head a little fast to meet her red sister, “ I mean, sure. But so soon? It’s not bedtime yet.” She giggles a little. “I already promised we’d join again so I didn’t sleepwalk or anything.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The red one shakes her head. “No, silly. This is for something...else.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What's the occasion?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pressing her fingertips together, she suggests the thing she knew would raise Mythra’s eyebrow. “Well, it’s just that…I’d like to do our hair, too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yawning, the blonde tilts her head. “Oh, that’s it?” it’s not that she was shocked, she’d just never thought about changing her appearance before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh-huh. I just...felt really good, after doing it for Ontos. I figured a change of pace might suit us too. We’ve looked the same for so long, maybe it’ll help us get fired up.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stretching out her arms a bit as the tail end of her sister's sentence came, Mythra darts back a quick answer. “Fine by me. Come here.” Extending her hand, she invites Pyra to merge. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And, soon enough, back again I was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Snaking myself out of the tub, I took a look at the silver wall right next to me. “Should be able to see fine here.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s nothing like a mirror, but it’s what I’ve got. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “~ Alright, babe, what do we want you to look like? ~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> My separate selves can keep their hairstyles.<br/></em> <em> Why?<br/></em> <em> ...Just to...keep the universe balanced. Let’s go with that. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Away with you!~” I took the binder over my ponytail off, tossing it to the floor. It disappeared into Ether particles. Something I did because I wasn’t sure if I’d need it again. It </em> <b> <em>has</em> </b> <em> been over two-thousand years. It’s time to put that thing to bed, already.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> But...now comes the hard part. What </em> <b> <em>did</em> </b> <em> I want to look like? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Hm...Well it can’t stay like this. Long hair just gets in the way. I’m definitely taking this in. But... </em> <b> <em>But how?</em> </b> <em> ”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I know I want shorter hair, but even with my range of style knowledge, I just don't know if I can see </em> <b> <em>myself </em> </b> <em> looking like anything else. I don’t want to cut all of this into the void and then hate myself. I have to choose wisely… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Or…” I put a finger to my bottom lip, and my lips pursed into a kitten-like grin.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Screw it.<br/></em> <em> You’ve got infinite power.<br/></em> <em> If what I’m about to do upsets you, Conduit, well then at least you’ll know how I’ve felt. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yah!” I snap my fingers, imagining myself with shorter hair.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> In a second, bunches of my hair vanished into thin air.<br/></em> <em> It was medium length, and messy now.<br/></em> <em> Down to about the bottom of my neck. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Sure…” </em> <b> <em>Already</em> </b> <em> it’s felt like I’ve lost a ton of weight. Hair is heavy. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But now it’s gotta look like something. This is hobo hair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm...try this!” Snapping my fingers, my head is consumed in light, morphing into a shape that was on my mind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pigtails…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ew. I’m not in grade school.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too childish. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Once more!” I snap again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A bun! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hell no. You’re a Blade, not an office-lady.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cute, but...kinda depressing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then…” I snap yet another time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I...yeah. No. Not at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll just pretend I didn’t even see this one!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> All I could was shudder and move on, abusing the Conduit some more.<br/></em> <em> And so I did, getting angrier with each attempt.<br/></em> <em> How come this is so hard for me when I did my brother’s effortlessly? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I snapped away, past the point of my fingers being sore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dammit, no! That’s waayy off, come on-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sis, you alright in there? Is something the matter?” A few knocks hit the door, and I remembered that I hadn’t locked it, which made my hair-induced panic rise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shit! No -- don’t you dare walk over that motion sensor. I mean it! Birthday suit! I’ll melt your eyeballs.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...OK. Just...be careful?” I hear him quietly walk away. A relief. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I turn back toward the reflective wall. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Goddammit. Why’s this a bitch and a half? It’s just hair!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m definitely pissing The Conduit off, but it can bite me.<br/></em> <em> I’m knee-deep, now.<br/></em> <em> No stopping until I get this right. </em></p><p><em> Several minutes go by.<br/></em> <em> And then several more.<br/></em> <em> I had to have gone through over a hundred different styles, before… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ugh. And now what the hell is...Oh…” My lips slither into a...smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> This one…<br/></em> <b> <em>This one…<br/></em> </b> <b> <em>This is good.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Okay. Yeah, actually...Yes! Actually!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Half of my head was braided through, quite elegantly. There were crimson gems clipped on the ends of each braid.<br/></em> <em> The other half was about the same length as my medium hair, down to around the bottom of my neck. <br/></em> <em> The style, however, was...well it finally </em> <b> <em>had</em> </b> <em> some style, I should say. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> It was rough, slicked off to the side, and sort of spiky. It went up in a tiny arc, and then curved downwards into my neck, finally gliding off onto my shoulder. It was like a violent wave, frozen in time. </em> <b> <em>And I adored it.</em> </b> </p><p>
  <em> Keeping the shape in check, as well, was a golden hair clip near the root, just before the arc began. The shape was a simple oval. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I was right.<br/></em> <em> This </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> getting me fired up.<br/></em> <em> A fresh, brand new me is exactly what I needed to feel more ready than ever to arrive on a brand new world soon. </em></p><p><em> The relaxing bath rejuvenated me outside.<br/></em> <em> And this new look rejuvenated me inside.<br/></em> <em> But something in me...felt like I could do a </em> <b> <em>little</em> </b> <em> more. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mmm…” I took an index finger and pressed it to the end of my bottom lip. A faint, emerald glow encapsulated my fingertip. And in one smooth, gentle motion, I glided my finger across my bottom lip. What appeared behind the light was soft, cyan-colored lip gloss. Not too bright. Just enough to plump that lip up and add a little flair. It was perfect. I think. I’m not one for finishing touches but… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I was proud of this.<br/></em> <em> Honestly.<br/></em> <em> I think, above all else. Above everything that I’d been through...I felt a pure sense of bliss. Right here. Right now. </em></p><p><em> Ontos was right.<br/></em> <em> I can’t waste my energy being afraid.<br/></em> <em> I have to accept what happened in the past, and save my strength for the when the time would come to recapture the future. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> That was all either of us could do.<br/></em> <em> And seeing myself like this…<br/></em> <em> It reminded me of something. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Well don’t you look cute.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> There’s value in me. Even if I’ve messed up in the past.<br/></em> <em> There’s people who care. Even if I’ve messed up in the past.<br/></em> <em> And I could still make things look good. Taste good. And feel good.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even if I’ve messed up in the past. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As in the beginning notes, welcome welcome back with hugs and kisses to Sieged Elysium!<br/>You have now entered Part 2 with me&lt;3<br/>This fourth Act has been long in the planning stages, and I'm so incredibly excited to bring it to you all at last!</p><p>Pneuma, of course, is still our main character and narrator, but I must say that there is a *possibility* the narrators, at certain points, could change depending on what side of the narrative I'd like to tell. I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll try and have a heads up if the perspective is taken away from Pneuma and it isn't blatantly obvious in the chapter itself.</p><p>Please please leave comments if you enjoy, I love and reply to all of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> He shook the sleep out of his eyes as the transmitter buzzed in his ear, disturbing, and ending his rest. He roughed about and scratched the mess of brown hair on the back of his head, wiping the crust from his eyes with the other. A half-baked job, all things considered, because he had a transmission to answer mere moments later.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His caller spoke first. “Jeez. Sleep any harder and I’d think you bit it. I called three times.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pressing his index finger into his ears, the rough, brown-haired man spoke low, and raspy. He was clearly very groggy, and not at all expecting his day to start so soon. Despite his annoyance with this, his caller received undivided respect and attention. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “N-Ngh..Yeah, that’s my bad. I was in late at the factory. Didn’t have much of a choice. Zhodrans have been bailing left and right again, after more missing reports turned up. Those machines don’t make themselves, so I had to fill in for much of the hard duty, as well as getting us more bodies in there.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is it those ants again? The ones from ‘below?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You got it.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yeah I do. But there’s somethin’ I </em> <b> <em>don’t</em> </b> <em> get. It’s you.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I know what you mean to ask. And…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But I’m gonna say it anyway. Why haven’t you dealt with them? You know that ‘Resistance’ is just a bunch of bugs, yet you hold back.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He paused, and then responded to his caller. “...They’re weak, yes, but ants in large numbers can still carry a log. They’re not just in any one place, and it’s not just a few of them. Right now, I still think it’s a waste of resources to go after them, while there’s plenty of fresh workers I can swap in and out up above.” </em>
</p><p><em> “I call bullshit on at least </em> <b> <em>some</em> </b> <em> of that.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really? Please, then, if you will, tell me the fault in my logic.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You would have snuffed them out if you knew enough about them. But you let it slide for years, thinking it wouldn’t go anywhere.” The sound of him sucking his teeth could be heard over the transmitter. “Look, I can’t blame ya on everything. You’re one guy. But the least you could do is be honest with me. You didn’t have enough hands out there when I gave Zhodric to you, and now those goons bitin’ at your ankles from below are spread so thin you’d need to tear the whole damn city apart to actually get somewhere.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>That</em> </b> <em> argument defeated him<br/></em> <em> His demeanor chipped.<br/></em> <em> And for as much as he cared about acting like he was in tip top shape all the time, he knew the ground could be coming up from beneath his feet soon. So he gave in. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sighing, and somewhat scoffing at his own error thus far, he laid the truth. “...Fine. So the win/lose might be out of favor for us now, with Zhodric. Yeah, the bugs -- they multiplied. Too much, and too fast. I haven’t even found out who’s leading them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His caller groans heavily before growling under his breath. “Ravarre, you should have spoke up. We all have our hands full, and we’re not psychic. I can’t come to your rescue unless you say somethin.” </em>
</p><p><em> “I know. But this is how things are now. I can </em> <b> <em>beat them</em> </b> <em> , yes. But that’s...that’s rockin’ the boat too hard. If I start loosing Artifices willy-nilly down there, I’ll pull the rug under our ops. And we need Zhodric.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They get too strong, beneath your feet...too uppity, and they’ll rise up. They’ll come swingin’ for blood. That happens, and you’ll have to waste the fuckin’ city anyway.” </em>
</p><p><em> “...” Defeated again, he didn’t have much of a reply. His back wasn’t necessarily to the wall, yet, but the wall </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> closing in. “...Any suggestions, boss?” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “...You’ll have to make a little mess. I don’t know what else to tell you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> He sighed at the suggestion of his caller. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Options were limited.<br/></em> <em> Stretching and yawning frustratingly, he felt the stress build, completely deteriorating what he thought he could make of the early morning. The bright, rising sun. </em></p><p>
  <em> His caller finished the thought, before cutting the transmission. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just enough to make a scare, you hear me? You’re right -- you might be in deep shit for waitin’ this long. But...throw a match in the hole, you’ll get some mice running. Do this a couple times, and here come the rest. They can’t run far, either.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Fine. One step at a time, I’spose.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t mess up again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -  Alitheia - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She woke up by herself today. Her blonde locs were a complete mess, fanning over on one side of her bosom, even getting stuck under the straps of her dress. They were rolling off of her shoulder and back on the opposite end of her. Some got stuck to the underside of her face, even getting into her mouth a little, the only warmth the cold blondie felt as she lay on the small bench beneath the stairs near the flight controls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  She didn’t sleep very well earlier, so her time spent awake was short before she arrived here.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The cold metal of the bench afforded her some relief from the paralyzing thoughts and worry she couldn’t seem to escape from on the heated mattress. A ‘nap’ (if you could even call it a nap, only an hour after ‘properly’ waking up) was what she needed, mostly, but it was still taking everything inside of her to not break down into a mess. A puddle of tears. Suffice to say, she didn’t sleep very well this time, either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mythra was tired. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hissing and moaning to herself, “No use…” she pried herself off of the cold metal, not caring at all to fix herself up, aside from spitting away the cumbersome blonde hair that had found its small way inside of her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her neck was tight, and resisted her like an old gear as she rolled it, letting her eyes fall on the stars beyond the cockpit when that was over. They were barely open, and her vision certainly enjoyed taking its sweet old time coming into focus for her. Her first big breath was heavy, and felt more like a cough. And from feeling herself up, she realized her chest was tight, too. She became worried that she might burst. The realm of possibility can be crueler than the realm of imagination, after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Each little speck of light outside the ship felt otherworldly. Unreachable. Smaller than her from afar, but certainly bigger than her up close. It reminded her of...all of her life. The times where she felt on top of the world, and the times where she was at rock bottom.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> What bothered her about those stars is what bothered her about everything else.<br/></em> <em> Racing through the cosmos cyclically, chasing nothing but an abyss in the middle.<br/></em> <em> It reminded her of how good she was at doing that, too. How good she was at running. </em></p><p><em> Away from things.<br/></em> <em> And toward them.<br/></em> <em> Cyclically. Like the universe was a gerbil wheel. </em></p><p><em> Her breath became stammered. Fractured, as she realized what bothered her more about the stars.<br/></em> <em> It was how they ended.<br/></em> <em> How everything for her ended. </em></p><p><em> It was death.<br/></em> <em> She could chase her dreams.<br/></em> <em> Or run from nightmares. </em></p><p><em> They would end the same.<br/></em> <em> Something would die in the process.<br/></em> <em> Someone dear to her would leave. </em></p><p><em> And the first thing, every time, that she could ever think to do about it, was fight.<br/></em> <em> But fights, whether for nothing at all, or for something, would end the same way.<br/></em> <em> With something dead. Something always has to die. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And her fight wasn’t over yet. The universe that had been so cruel to her was still holding on. Spiraling her through to the middle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tucking herself into one of her legs, allowing the skin of her soft cheeks to touch her knees, she could only hope. Hope that, while cooped up on a cold bench inside of a small ship in the void of space, that that ‘middle’ wouldn’t be the abyss the stars were always doomed to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the very least, for what it was worth to her: Everything, she had people besides her, well within reach, that were determined to make the middle Mythra spiraled toward something worthwhile. Something more than an abyss. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ugh…what time even is it...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> And maybe. Just maybe. If she kept relying on them, she might not actually fall in at all.<br/></em> <em> That was something. Everything, really.<br/></em> <em> All she could do was hold on to it. And not stop those who cared from holding on to her. </em></p><p><em> Relying on them, it kept her sane. As sane as she thought she could be, all things considered.<br/></em> <em> So she let those who cared for her continue to. <br/></em> <em> Continue holding on. </em></p><p>
  <em> Like… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Talk to me, girl.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She flinched a little as the thin fingertip of the one protecting her emotions for so long graced her shoulder blade. The subtlest sweet smell of dragonfruit scented shampoo gliding through her nose as she felt the bump of her counterpart sitting down beside her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> She kind of wanted to be alone, but not enough to push her sister away.<br/></em> <em> If it were Ontos, maybe she’d ask for some space this time.<br/></em> <em> But when it was Pyra, that wasn’t an option.  </em></p><p><em> Well over two millennia strong, and that girl was still holding out for her.<br/></em> <em> Making time for her, knowing she herself needed it more sometimes. <br/></em> <em> Never letting her be alone, in the spiral, when she sensed it was getting bad. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was, “...Pft. I’m not a baby...” something she could never take for granted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Forcing herself up, and setting her legs to the floor, Mythra tiredly tried acting a little presentable. First by picking at her mouth to remove the rest of her hair. Second, by shaking her head, trying to shoo away the sleep.  </em>
</p><p><em> With narrow, soft eyes that were full of love, Pyra set her lambent voice free with a warm smile, peeking into her counterpart’s heart. A heart they share sometimes, and a heart they have to share </em> <b> <em>with</em> </b> <em> each other other times. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mm...Yeah, you are.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blondie scoffed, through a half-hearted giggle. “Hmph ~ well, not anymore of a baby than you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But that’s just the thing, though.” The crimson girl took her sister in closer. “Which one of us is hiding it all the time?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With a sullen smile, Mythra leaned back into the metal wall the bench was attached to, giving in to Pyra’s arms. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’unno.” She tried to come up with a playful remark to fling back, but...she just couldn’t. “Is it time to pick my brain again, sissy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Only if you want to. I don’t mind just being next to you in silence.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mythra shrugged. “Talk about whatever.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The red girl shook her counterpart gently. She felt an answer like that coming from the girl always stringing herself up to be  ‘too tough,’ even if, at one point, she certainly felt freer than that. </em>
</p><p><em> But Pyra knew why she reverted back to acting like this. They both knew. It was someone they both loved, that helped them find a reason to live again. And upon that loss, as well as everything that came, </em> <b> <em>unknowingly</em> </b> <em> , packaged in with their decision to watch over Elysium just a little bit longer, nearly all of Mythra’s defense mechanisms went right back up. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Well, what’s on your mind?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What else.” She curled her fists on top of her legs. “It’s all of this… I know it’s rich of me to start bitching now, but I guess a small part of me just never thought we’d get...ya know, this far.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You...didn’t think we’d reclaim Elysium?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Disappointing as it was to herself, she still gave Pyra an honest truth. “Something like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm…” She certainly wasn’t angry. In fact, she was relieved, knowing her sister also felt the same way all this time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I just…”  it was there she hiccuped. It was small, though still a sound that didn’t go unnoticed by her other half. “S’it wrong o’ me to think we...wouldn’t have to keep this up? I know this is a big leap. I know that much. But, well, it just feels like all I’ve gotten in return for this shit is more shit to think about. I can’t relax on this ship. I know it’s gonna be over as </em> <b> <em>soon</em> </b> <em> as I get comfortable. That’s always how it happens.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The question was genuine. She wasn’t actually sure if she deserved her freedom from being a battle Blade yet. For as much as she tried, she couldn’t convince herself that any of this would be over soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “...I’ve wanted to escape, too. I wanted to run away. I still do. I don’t want any of this, either. I’m sick of all of this and I’ve </em> <b> <em>been</em> </b> <em> sick, Mythra.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “But, lemme guess, you’re going to tell me how it wouldn’t be right for us to turn back, when we’ve come this far. When we have a real shot, now.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The red girl gently stroked her sister’s hair, knowing exactly the counterargument to make.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh?” They locked eyes. The blonde one’s were getting glossy, now. “I think </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> said it. Not me.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Flinching, her eyes came all the way up, widening at her sister’s revelation. <br/></em> <em> Old habits die hard. <br/></em> <em> No matter how much she wanted to run, giving up just wasn’t in her. And maybe this fact alone was the reason why her inability to return to Rex, who was waiting for her and her other beyond the stars, was hurting so much. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Huh.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Check, and mate, sis.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> It was at those words that her back straightened out a little.<br/></em> <em> That she brushed the rest of her hair away from her face.<br/></em> <em> That she shook </em> <b> <em>all</em> </b> <em> of the sleep in her eyes away. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Opening her palm and looking at it, she cried out a plea to both herself and the stars. The stars that roped her into their spiraling. And the self that she let swirl in it for so long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re right.” In her hand appeared the Aegis Sabre. Dormant, but visible. “...I’m not chickening out. Hell no. But when all of this is done?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She let her sword disappear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I never want to hold that thing again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Happy that her sister was able, still, to realize the flame that burned within her, she pulled her closer again, this time roping her completely. Taking her out of the grasp of the stars. Out of her spiral. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to do everything I can, Mythra. I don’t care how high I need to crank the heat up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pft. And there’s nowhere you’re going without me. I’ll be right there with you. Always. We may not be inside each other’s heads anymore, but I can still feel your emotions when we’re close. Sometimes I can even still hear what you’re thinking.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...I’m glad. I had always wondered about that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Breaking from the cuddle, Mythra gave her counterpart further reassurance, “We never stopped being the same person, you know.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> My body jerked forward, losing me almost all my control at the console.<br/></em> <em> The alert message appeared a few moments before I nearly bashed my head.<br/></em> <em> I didn’t expect the drop to be so sudden. Guess I’d gotten too relaxed after all. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Caution! Please Secure Your Seat!” </em>
</p><p><em>“Decrease All Thrust!</em> ⚠"<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “You Have Entered The Atmosphere.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The message was repeated once. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Caution! Please Secure Your Seat!” </em>
</p><p><em>“Decrease All Thrust!</em> ⚠"<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “You Have Entered The Atmosphere.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Caution! Please Secure Your Seat!” </em>
</p><p><em>“Decrease All Thrust!</em> ⚠"<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “You Have Entered The Atmosphere.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Removing the error message from my screen, I checked our destination coordinates again to make sure we were on course. This was just to fill time, and space in my head. There was nothing either of us in the cockpit could actually do now that were cometing downwards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The seconds were short, and felt like a lifetime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The minutes were shorter, and those felt like eons. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t remember much about the descent itself, besides all the colors. A neat little thing I learned about those was that the pulsating aurora going down toward the ground was much more sensational, exhilarating, blood-plumping, than the trickling array of the climb into the stars. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The rainbow edging across the glass of the cockpit became the ferocious pride leader to us, the cubs within the ship that it led. It was like watching a lion made out of a galaxy, or a Dromarch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Terminal velocity came quickly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All around the view: Whites. Blues, Greenish hues. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yellows. Cherry-blossom. Solemn, earthly tans. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Orange. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Red. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And a deeper red, still.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The brush of pure combusting particles. Incandescent radiance. Blistering heat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was all around us.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A brief eternity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was over in a flash. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The throbbing sensationality was exchanged for breathtaking beauty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moments became minutes. The rainbow Dromarch ushering us forward had left us, the cubs, to form a pride on our own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moments became minutes. The colors, a blurr, a deep sea of messy hues, had finally taken shape.  </em>
</p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> Our big, dying world from before was traded for a star ship of determination.  </em></p><p>
  <em> A small world in the void of space. A hope for the future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, our small world would have to be traded.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Exchanged for a big one. Our dying, big world’s ‘sister.’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Full of life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adrezhal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My despair, my wishes, my fury, they were being traded as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For possibilities. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The past I had lost control of.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was being traded for a future where I wouldn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our little comfort in the blanket of stars, that was the present, for a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Respite. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The present was changing now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our rest, unfortunately, must be traded for a mission.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To fight onwards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To show every star in the infinite sea that just because something seems impossible, you don’t give up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You still shine brightly. As bright as you can. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “On my go, sis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Right.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> And that’s what I intended to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “In three...two…N-Ngh!! Now!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “OK! Thrusters are back -- agh! Online! Ease!” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The pressure of descent was at last traded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For calm. Landing. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Adrezhal, Sister Of Earth - </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Voskos Field - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh…” leaning my head onto the dim screen, I threw an intense, victorious sigh of relief, followed by a few more heavy breaths, “Are we down? ‘S this the right place?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was breathing heavily, too. “Yeah. Y-Yeah, we’re a ways off, but we’re in the correct quadrant of the region.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The screen began blinking and ringing a sharp call alarm, which nearly spooked my heart out of me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After pressing my finger onto the big phone icon, Myriam’s cheer filled the flight deck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ya made it! My little Angel and Immortal Grandson stuck the landing, after all. Almost a month out there. Weeks of little to no contact with ol’ me. Best believe, though, I was rootin’ the entire time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “H-Haha…” I gave a gentle wave to my friend from across the screen, “I’m glad. Being out in the void...It’s honestly not all it’s cracked up to be. It’s cold out there, get’s lonely too. I much prefer being on the ground…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-Immortal...Grandson?” Ontos scratched at his smooth chin, obviously noticing the wart-sized juxtaposition of Myriam’s new nickname, “Is this the one that sticks?” </em>
</p><p><em> Myriam laughed. “Ya might have me beat by...only </em> <b> <em>god</em> </b> <em> knows how long, but with that appearance I can’t take it all too seriously. You’ll hafta let me have this one.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Chuckling, brother gives her a comforting answer. “I do not mind at all. I’ve been called many things in all my days, in all manner of ways.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good thing, then, cos I’m keepin’ it.” Laughing again, Myriam turned her attention back to me, scanning my body. “...So which salon in deep space is your favorite?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scratching at my head, I couldn’t help but try and play along. “It’s definitely the one ancient, pseudo-divine space relics would hate going to,” throwing a finger over my lips with a ‘shh’ sound, I flaunted about my new locs, “so if I tell you, they might get mad at me.” I ended our little game with a cutesy wink. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally getting his strength back, brother left his seat to move closer to the cockpit’s glass. I wanted to follow a little bit after I chatted up Myriam some more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So, this is it...Adrezhal.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Sure is. And now that you’re actually down there, I can use our communicators to get information </em> <b> <em>about</em> </b> <em> the place over here, to Earth. Ya’ll won’t mind me peeking in every now and then to get the deets, yeah?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Not at all! We’d love to have you along for the ride.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, good. Even if I’m cooped up in here, there’s a lot I can do for you both now that I can see the planet for myself.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ontos spoke to Myriam from his standing place. The communicator was audible through the entire ship, so she heard him loud and clear. “You explained that the coordinates you gave were a rough estimate, am I correct in remembering? How far might we be from ‘Zhodric?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “One sec, hon.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sound of her punching keys from across the monitor could be heard. Eventually, she met again with my eyes, though still speaking to Ontos. “I’ve tracked your positions from my screen now. You’re on the right course, as I thought. But don’t take my word for it. Here.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few keystrokes later, and the black glove over one of my hands lit up with a blue, cascading light over the back. When the light disappeared, a holographic map was projected over the back of my hand in its place. The area title in the upper corner of the image was ‘Voskos.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is your current position.” Highlighted on the projection was a beacon over the ship. “And this…” The hologram moved to a set of objects, shaped pretty much - well - like a city. “is your destination. Ya got a ways off, but you both have knees that work better than mine on my best days, despite trampling me in years. You’ll be just fine out there.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you know anything about this ‘Zhodric’ place we’re supposed to be going to?” I asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “U’fortunately, I can only see what you two see. My scope is a little limited, but I’m gonna be trying in my spare time to upgrade what's here so that ain’t an issue down the line.” She cracked her fingers. “All I got for you right now is the same as when I saw ya a month ago: It’s where ‘IARK’ is located. Likely connected to that ‘Soul’ thingy yous found in that folder. Your best bet is to just hoof it there like you mean it, since you wanna see so bad.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ahaha...You’re right. Thank you, though. For all of this.” I rolled some tension from my neck, preparing in a little bit to stand and go be with my brother. Myriam gave her good graces before departing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Think nothin’ of it, Angel. You just get back here in one piece, like we agreed. I’ll probably be buzzin’ you fools again once my calibration is done and I get some scans down. Could tell you a little bit about the wildlife, terrain, n’such. See you then, sweets.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bye.~” Waving Myriam away, I went to stand by Ontos’ side at the cockpit window. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Magnificent…” Even he was enthralled. For someone who's been alive so long, I didn’t expect much of anything to shock him anymore. This was one of the few times I’ve seen his breath taken away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Adrezhal.<br/></em> <em> Our Earth’s ‘sister.’ <br/></em> <em> Let’s see what you’re all about. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Damn…” There was a small lake by a tree, the leaves of which were colored a dim white. The water was clear as crystal, running smoothly downstream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There were more trees dotted about yet, leaves the same dim white. The meadow beneath the trees was a darkened cyan. Blades of grass as far as the eye could see. We timed our landing to be at the point where the sun would just be rising, so the bright, piercing light from above had transformed all of the dew of this new, living world into glitter. Down the horizon of the field, a shadow could be seen. It was massive, and bulging all shapes and sizes. That was probably it. </em>
</p><p><em>  Zhodric, The City Of Light. That was where we’d next face Alicorn.<br/></em> <em> That was where I’d need my fury fully ignited again.<br/></em> <em> That...was where the mysteries of this new world would finally begin to unfold. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you…really think we’ll learn anything about Father there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who is to say.” His eyes narrowed, scanning over the plain. There were all manner of creatures. Some jumped at the sight of our vessel’s intrusion over their quiet looking home. “Klaus was a man of great influence, no matter how much of his life he may have lived humbly, and diligently working. Once he achieved the status he desired, he only took it further from there.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned toward me, with a serious expression. “I would not be surprised, myself, if the ripple effects of his greatest atrocity was felt here.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Staring down, I resonate with brother’s sentiment. “You’re right. This place is so close to Earth, there’s just no way he didn’t mess things up here, too.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Most of the path to our destination was clear.<br/></em> <em> Our only option now was obvious.<br/></em> <em> It was time. Alicorn. Father. The Conduit. They weren’t waiting for us. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The extremity remains to be seen. But, if there was anything his years as a mad scientist influenced down the aisle of this world, we’ll surely come to contact with it soon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But, of course...Alicorn is more important.” Balling my fist, I raised it slowly over the glass. “I can stop ‘saving my strength’ now, right?” I give a small smirk in brother’s direction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Giggling, he obliges me. “Heh. Absolutely, sis. Now is the time to be eager. I’ll enjoy seeing your flames burn again.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And I’ll enjoy getting to burn shit again.” I stare down the cyan meadow, glossing along the white trees, running my eyes down the stream, and landing them once again, on the shadow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> It was time to make the trades of our lives.<br/></em> <em> It was time to become our own pride.<br/></em> <em> It was time to chase the dreams again, and face the nightmare. </em></p><p><em> I lost Elysium, once. I got it back.<br/></em> <em> I’m under pressure to not the same happen to this world, or the universe.<br/></em> <em> Extreme pressure. Impossible pressure. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So...when do we wanna head out?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m not going to let it be taken.<br/></em> <em> My flames burn anew. <br/></em> <em> Brightly and freshly as the morning sunshine of this new world.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Right now.</em> </b> <em> ”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “... Music to my ears.”  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> - Voskos Field, East - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh... Pneuma, would you please--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But, hey - hey! What’s that? It’s freaky lookin.” </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> Raising my black glove, a projection popped up with a visual interface. Myriam had given us the ability to observe objects in the environment to get information. We were told it wasn’t perfect, as she needed to run a complete scan of an entire area first before being able to put it into our logbooks. But I found I was able to get tellings on a bunch of things already, about halfway through the trek. And we were still making good time, expected to arrive in Zhodric before the afternoon. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Byon Bonuai’...is that what you are, little one?~”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I heard Ontos huffing and puffing behind me as I knelt down yet again to mingle with a critter. I didn’t care. It wasn’t my fault he didn’t like playing with animals. And I could </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> resist this little things pudgy legs and scarlet stripes along the back of its plain white fur. Brother would have to wait some more.  </em></p><p>
  <em> I smacked my teeth, trying to call it. It gave me an uninterested glance, that soon turned intrigued as it noticed me pick an odd berry or two off of a dark cyan shrub near my feet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come on…” I narrowed my eyes, inviting it to the free snack in my palms. It inched forward a step, and another. It stopped for about a second again to confirm that nothing about me was dangerous, and upon seeing that there wasn’t, it began hopping its pudgy legs toward me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It got to just underneath my hands, sniffing about for what I had. I lowered my palms down to where it could reach, and sure enough, it snatched the little berries right from me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh my god, you’re my favorite.” It let me scratch underneath it’s small chin, and I began melting away in it’s cuteness. And I became even </em> <b> <em>more</em> </b> <em> of a little kid again when I poked at its legs, prompting it to hop right into my hands.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Wildlife on Elysium was just </em> <b> <em>barely</em> </b> <em> holding out. Thousands upon’s worth of species had already gone extinct. Killed off, or unable to adapt to all of the poisonous machine Ether. And the animals that survived and evolved a little to suit the situation...those guys stayed away from outside life. In the amount of times I’ve been to Gormott, I’d only ever been able to get the birds to come and see me.  </em></p><p><em> Before I met Ontos, I went to see the birds a lot...I didn’t really connect with people much, despite being really important to them...despite them revering me. I </em> <b> <em>loved</em> </b> <em> them. But...I couldn’t really talk to them all that much.  </em></p><p>
  <em> The little birds in Gormott, when I’d sit on the dead stumps, and Azurda, when he’d come around...they were my friends outside of The Center.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wildlife was all over the place here in Adrezhal, so far. I was amazed to finally get to see this many dotting a field again. It reminded me of Alrest...It reminded me of when Gormott was a Titan. All of the critters and such that would make their entire lives on his back, relying on his gentle life. It was where my last journey began. The one that saved me, or maybe it was Rex who saved me then. Maybe I saved myself. Maybe it was a combination of the two.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And thinking about that, holding the Byon Bonuai,  while looking across the cyan grass and white trees, made me deeply nostalgic. Seeing animals living peacefully beneath a bright, morning sun, made me deeply nostalgic.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My last journey began alongside someone who saw hope in life. For me to complete this new journey, without him with me now...I’d have to make sure to do the same. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No fun, Ontos.” I scratched underneath it’s chin again. “I could make this little guy my brother instead.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He got a good laugh out of that one. “Frightening. Will you teach him how to fight?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nope! Cuz he’s already stronger than you. Awaa!” I shoved the crittered in his face playfully, though not actually releasing it from my arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Argh! Defeated.” Feigning injury, he gave the creature shaky, jittery pets across its red underbelly. “Alicorn won’t know what hit them.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Giggling, I cupped it back into my arms. It was an extremely docile and patient animal, which warmed my heart that it let me hold it for so long. But eventually it began shuffling and shifting. That was to let me know it was ready to go back to its own devices.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now ~ you go and get them good for me, okay?” I let it bounce out of my hands, and off it went.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> I met another, this one was much larger, and had brown - almost </em> <b> <em>bronze</em> </b> <em> looking antlers.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s that one?” I raised the scanner again. “Hmm… Fcirdycone? How do you even say that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why don’t you go and ask it yourself?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Huh.” My eyes widened as I stared more intently at it’s bulky frame. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “W-Wait. That was jest, sis. That-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Stranger things </em> <b> <em>have</em> </b> <em> happened. So why not. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “H-Hey there…” My trot became a tip toe as I got closer. “Hey big guy...Do you know that you’ve got just about the oddest sounding name I’ve ever seen?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> It turned to face me, clearly spooked and alarmed, despite my trying to appear gentle.<br/></em> <em> I tried holding some berries out for this one, hoping to calm it’s nerves.<br/></em> <em> Hearing a laugh from behind, I turned my body to scold the rude boy.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, what’s so funny?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was looking at the holographic screen floating above his watch. I couldn’t see the details, but something about it was entertaining him, for sure.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pulling the screen back up over my glove, I tried to skim the logbook entry on ‘Fcirdycone’ while returning to the Fcirdycone I was occupied with.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I heard something drag across the ground, along with a heavy snort.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And when I turned back toward the thing that had my attention, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> well …  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hu- ?! Oh, shit!” It had charged toward me, breakneck speed.Had I not turned around as soon as I did I would have been sidewinded. “Ag-gh! Grrr.” I had no choice but to meet it head on, clutching at it’s hard antlers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And, of course, right on time, came the peanut gallery, slowly through the grass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Queen, and the Bull.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “O-Oh! Rrrrg...Shut it! And help me!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll be fine. Why not go ahead and show it who’s boss. Get some territory.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “W-What?! Territory? I don’t work like that!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I saw its face again, it was getting more aggressive.<br/></em> <em> It began to scrape its feet into the meadow.<br/></em> <em> I was beginning to wonder if I’d angered it...or if it thought of me as competition. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> W-Worse yet, maybe it thought I was food?? </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <b> <em>O-Or even worse, a-</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh lord! N-No way!” It began to charge again, breaking from the stalemate. I wasn’t about to be whatever this thing had in mind for me. </em> <b> <em>At all.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><em> And so, with a heavy pull of air from </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> snout, I yanked its antlers up toward me while cocking my neck back. Once it’s head reached to just above my check, I threw my neck forward, headbutting the hell out of it. </em></p><p><em> When it got back to its feet...it was clearly not balancing itself properly. I felt proud. </em> <b> <em>Dominant</em> </b> <em> , even. But, that quickly turned to me feeling like shit once the damn thing </em> <b> <em>actually</em> </b> <em> toppled to the floor. Completely unconscious. I expected it to just run away... </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “...O-Okay! Okay, then! So I guess I </em> <b> <em>can</em> </b> <em> do that...aha…”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I gave my eyes over to brother, and was met with appall. </em> <b> <em>Possibly</em> </b> <em> even worry. His eyes were wider than the circle at the hilt of his sword. Clearly wary about </em> <b> <em>any</em> </b> <em> future encounters </em> <b> <em>I</em> </b> <em> was having with wildlife for the rest of this trip. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I...I didn’t...mean to?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All I think he could do was sigh. “...Be thankful it’s alive. Now let’s go.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “o..okay…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be sure we steer clear of any petting zoos if we ever encounter one.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aww! No way! I love animals, I promise…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And they love you, very much, from very far away.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> The trees had gotten slightly thick over the field as we neared the shadowy city from way before. Over the spread of foliage and growth the large place was no longer a shadow. It wasn’t even </em> <b> <em>close</em> </b> <em> to one. While we couldn’t see much yet, we knew we were getting close to it. The snippets of image beyond the trees were blindingly white, with silvery metallic veins along the complex, running up </em> <b> <em>into</em> </b> <em> the area itself.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And speaking formerly, “...Hey. Lookit those.” Brother follows my eyes down to my feet. Beneath them were glassy-looking rods in the round. “What the hell?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that...Ether?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The rods had a very bright blue substance flowing through them, streaming all the way down the path through the trees. It was more than just an oddity in the field, but there wasn’t much to ponder about with it right then and there.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s gotta be. With the way those things are coming up from the ground...that’s gotta be from the planet itself.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve no doubt this has something to do with that city beyond the trees. Come.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The clearing ahead of the trees…”Holy…” was breathtaking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Blues. Pinks. Shades of green. Crimsons. Blondes. <br/></em> <em> Pretty petals. The smell of dew all around us.<br/></em> <em> Large stalks. Some smooth to the touch. Some prickly. </em></p><p><em> Pollen.<br/></em> <em> Little things that looked like bees.<br/></em> <em> A myriad of scent. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Breathtaking. “A garden…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Quite beautiful. And clearly cultivated.” Ontos softly spoke, making sure to stay clear of the meadow itself, only sticking toward the path. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I pointed my finger to the massive body near the center of the field of flowers.  “You think they grew all this? You think this is it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I could only see the side of it, along the pristine, white wall. Protruding from it, and ascending toward the landing at the very top, was a metallic set of stairs. Above the side wall, not much else was in view, besides shapes of building’s the happenings of which I couldn’t make out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Which left us not much choice.<br/></em> <em> As much as I wanted to stop and smell the roses.<br/></em> <em> We had a job to do. ‘IARK’ was there. Knowledge Father had might be there. </em> <b> <em>Alicorn was there.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reading from the hologram over his watch, brother spoke with an absolution to his tone. “This is it, sis. This is Zhodric.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The City Of Light’...or so they say.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Nowhere but up. Let’s.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “OK.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Zhodric, The City Of Light - </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Garden Plaza - </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> The top of the stairs met us with a few figures. Isolated, or in small groups. They were all enthralled by the beautiful flowers beneath, and what surprised me was how...unnoticed I felt at the sight. Ontos looked a little uneasy, as well. Maybe it was stupid of us, expecting an attack from minute one. But...well, it’s not like we were hiding ourselves away or anything. We strolled through that garden practically like it belonged to us, yet none of the ‘people’ standing here looking at it even gave a second thought to us. But Alicorn </em> <b> <em>had</em> </b> <em> to be here, didn’t they?  </em></p><p><em> This place was </em> <b> <em>explicitly</em> </b> <em> mentioned in Icarus’ file. </em> <b> <em>Along with</em> </b> <em> whatever the hell that ‘IARK’ facility was. So what gave?  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “...No welcoming party?” Was just making me uneasier, still. It was...peaceful, here. At least </em> <b> <em>right</em> </b> <em> here, above the garden, it was.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Should we try asking around?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I rubbed my arm, gazing across the wide platform, paned with glass in orderly fashions. <br/></em> <em> I </em> <b> <em>guess</em> </b> <em> we didn’t really have a choice. We were chasing Alicorn, of course. <br/></em> <em> But we didn’t expect finding them to be </em> <b> <em>easy</em> </b> <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All we could do was chase the only lead we had, so… “I guess, yeah. Try that one over there, and I’ll go talk to that person.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Nearing the figure I intended to converse with, I took to getting a good look at their body. There was a lot to unpack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They looked like nobody on Earth, that’s for sure. And for as ‘Earth-like’ as Adrezhal had been up to now, it came as a tiny bit of a shock. Though...maybe I was just missing them. </em>
</p><p><em> I wasn’t sure whether to call it ‘skin’ or not, but their skin looked...crystalline. Pure white. Like an over-polished statue, yet also a gemstone. The shape of their body surely resembled a human, and I’d seen weirder looking humanoid creatures at this point, so maybe I wasn’t terribly as offput as I was thinking to myself. Veined across some of their body, the bits I could see, were metal lines, trailing tiny lights. They </em> <b> <em>did</em> </b> <em> wear clothes, so I wasn’t sure if it was a staple or not. </em></p><p>
  <em>They wore a sports cap, T-shirt, shorts</em>
  <em>, thigh-highs, and boots. They were resting their head over their hands, which were on top of the railing overlooking the garden beneath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not quite sure how chit-chat would work on a new planet, I simply skipped over to them and took the shot in the dark. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm…,” once I was sure I was close enough, I raised a finger, preparing to wave once I had gotten their attention. “Uh, hello? I- I...I uh,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> No response.<br/></em> <em> Or at least, I thought so.<br/></em> <em> But, in a short second or two, they flipped their head over to face me. </em></p><p>
  <em> Narrowing their eyes, they appeared to scan my body, lifting themself up from off the railing shortly after.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They yawned, stretching their shiny arms and rolling their back. “Sup.” Lowering their head, and eyes, a bit again, they smiled. “And well, don’t you look different. First time here?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “W-Wait! English?? It worked, you spoke the same language!”  </em>
</p><p><em> They giggled. “Heh. So what planet have </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> rolled into here from? Given your cutesy little outburst, and your looks, I gotta guess I’m right on the money that you ain’t from here?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “I...No, I’m not.” I giggled nervously, trying to come down for them. I wanted to be friendly, but I wasn’t quite sure how much I could trust everyone here yet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally pushing themself up from the railing, they turned and faced me. They pursed their lips for a speck of a second, and then smacked them, kissy-like.  “Nah. Hold on. That was rude of me. You strolled up here first, so why don’t I start us off: Call me Dana, sexy.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “U-Uh, OK.” I tried straightening myself out again, getting back on track. “I’m...You can call me ‘Angel.’ I-Is this ‘Zhodric? The City Of Light?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mm. Sure is. One of the largest and most populated you’ll find on ‘Adrezhal - Land of New Age.' And no,” they giggled, “not even I got any idea what that means. That’s just what everyone calls it. What brings you here, sweetie?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I- Well first -- Lemme answer your question. I’m here from Earth. ‘Earth - uh… Earth.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “My--” they gasped a little, “Earth?! That place disappeared around two months ago, they said. Was the talk of the town when it happened. People are still worried about it, actually. But here </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> come, saying you’re </em> <b> <em>from</em> </b> <em> there?”  </em></p><p><em> “Yeah. It’s...a really, </em> <b> <em>really</em> </b> <em> long story, I’m afraid. I’d love to tell…” And of course, that was a lie. I couldn’t let anybody know what was actually going on, “but I have extremely pressing matters here, in Zhodric, right now.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blinking for a moment or two, they spoke with me again. “Huh...I see. Well, then let me ask again. What brings you here?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m uh...I’m here with my brother.” I give a nod over to Ontos, who was speaking with another Zhodran. “We’re looking for something.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Their lips puckered and smacked again. “Mm? Busywork’s never been my thing. So if you want a tour guide, sugar, I might shake you down.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S-Shake--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That was a joke.” They shook their head, returning to me shortly. “I’ll give you some pointers on how to get around, so let me know what’s up.”  </em>
</p><p><em> I gave it to them plainly. “...Do you know anything about an ‘IARK’ facility?” </em> <b> <em>Hoping</em> </b> <em> I hadn’t just given </em> <b> <em>too</em> </b> <em> much and screwed my brother and I over. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The narrow, interrogative gaze I was given back for my answer wasn’t helping.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re more than meets the eye, for sure.” It was then that they began paying attention to the cross-shaped, emerald gem embedded in my chest. “IARK’ is an archive building facility in the middle of the downtown area. Can’t miss it, really. But…” they leant forward, eyeing me down even further. The bright light racing across the metal portion of their body felt almost like </em> <b> <em>extra </em> </b> <em> eyes, “it’s not somewhere ya just walk into.” </em></p><p><em> “Is it...protecting something? Is it </em> <b> <em>being</em> </b> <em> protected?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Yes and no. And no and yes.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could tell getting a straight answer might not be as clearly defined as the person’s appearance was. “Huh? Is it top secret?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a huge archive facility. Knowledge sheltered there spanning across more than just yours or my generation.” Placing their hand on their cheek, they seemed awry at the idea telling me anything more. But they kept going anyway. “Naturally, everything there’s gotta be kept secure in some manner. ‘Great knowledge’n the hands of evil is dangerous’ and yada yada. You get the picture, hon.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> But that was just it.<br/></em> <em> If there was some sort of ‘great’ knowledge there.<br/></em> <em> It </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> in danger.  </em></p><p><em> There’s also the matter of ‘Soul…’ but I wasn’t taking my chances spilling that. I </em> <b> <em>did</em> </b> <em> have something </em> <b> <em>else</em> </b> <em> I could, though.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “...Well,” I pressed my fingertips together, trying to make a serious expression, “what if I told you there were...people. People up to no good, that were </em> <b> <em>after</em> </b> <em> what was inside of ‘IARK?”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Their eyes widened a little as they tilted their head. They were definitely confused about my arrival now, but something else in their expression told me there was...anxiety. Worry. Like, the kind you get when someone pokes a bear when you kinda </em> <b> <em>really</em> </b> <em> didn’t feel like being a bear’s lunch that morning.  </em></p><p>
  <em> They played it off though, with a barely convincing shrug.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You can tell this girl whatever you want to. But I’m not anybody special, so even if </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> meant anything to me, I couldn’t do shit for ya, m’afraid.”  </em></p><p><em> “...I see.” Crossing my arms, I couldn’t do much besides pout at her. “You sure you don’t </em> <b> <em>know</em> </b> <em> anybody with that authority, Dana? My entry into ‘IARK’ is...pretty non-negotiable.” </em></p><p>
  <em> She rocked her head, shrugging a second time. “Then try busting in, I dunno. See how far you get.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So you really can’t help...I see.” I smile, trying to wave away the twinge of frustration I had felt. It really wasn’t her fault or anything. “Well, you don’t have to worry about all of this then. Forget I brought it up. A-And I’m sorry if I was being annoying.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No skin off my back. And hey, you’re pretty cute, and seem like you really are serious about whatever you came here for. So, just for you, I’ll show you and your brother into downtown. My shift starts soon, anyway, so I was already going in that direction before you showed up.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “O-Oh. I appreciate that, thank you.” I placed my hands over my Core Crystal, bowing slightly. “Also...I’m surprised.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Surprised that you speak my tongue, I mean.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She giggles. “Oh, your language? Sweetie, I’m octolingual. It’s actually pretty common around here. I’m the odd one out, even.  Never paid attention to my teachings growin’ up, so I only learned eight.”  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>“Octo</em> </b> <em> lingual?!”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “You heard me. Us Zhodrans know a heck of a whole lot about the Solar System, ‘specially including Earth. Crazier still, is that all, or at least everyone I knew, grew up knowing ‘Earthling’ languages. Isn’t that weird?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> weird. “...Has anybody in your history ever visited Earth? I just… I don’t get it.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “History?’ How far are you talkin?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...I dunno.” I tried thinking of a number, and time period, that might make sense in terms of explaining all this apparent widespread knowledge. “Two...thousand, something, hundred years ago?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two thousand, plus a whole lot, basically.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hmm…” She placed a finger to her chin. “...I think I learned about this? All </em> <b> <em>those</em> </b> <em> years ago, I’m pretty sure nobody here ever even tried going to Earth. They thought it ‘died.’ Because observation records of the planet from that long ago only ever showed a thick bed of conglomerated particulate matter. It was white, most closely related to clouds, but made up of </em> <b> <em>way</em> </b> <em> different stuff…Like, ’Earth-Stuff.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Holy shit.<br/></em> <em> That’s </em> <b> <em>definitely</em> </b> <em> the Cloud Sea.<br/></em> <em> The Zhodran’s have records on that?!  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “...So, they thought the Earth, like, exploded?” I still had to play it off, somewhat. I wasn’t sure how much about </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> they should know about.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Mmm...More like, evaporated?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “B-But then it came back!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yeah. It shook the hell out of the world, then. I remember reading articles about it growing up. The Earth returned, eventually, but... </em> <b> <em>boy</em> </b> <em> was the place on its last legs. </em> <b> <em>You </em> </b> <em> bein’ here amazes me, you know? I thought after a ‘Great Evaporation,’ </em> <b> <em>and</em> </b> <em> the thing just straight up deciding to go *blip* two months ago would certainly mean any hope of life on that place was long smoked.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Stranger things </em> <b> <em>have</em> </b> <em> happened, right?” I stuck to keeping tight-lipped.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dana stretched, looking again out at the garden beneath. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I guess so.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana speeds her strut a spell, skipping in front of brother and I before screeching to a halt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, I gotta split’n a sec, loves. Let’s recap:” she turned away from us, pointing her finger around the immediate area, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>this</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is Protrarchistrez. It’s the main street. Head down this baby for a while and you’ll smack right into the IARK Building.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guiding my eyes to Ontos, I proposed against the intended course. “If we can’t get inside right away, there may not be much reason to go, considering we just got here. Do you still wanna try?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crossing his arms, brother nods, affirming my sentiment. “It couldn’t hurt to attempt getting more information first. There are likely to be many places at reasonable capacity, this time of morning. No shortage of people with brains to pick.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll need to be careful not to attract too many weird looks...but, I don’t really see any other way. We’ll have to ask around. See if we can get some clues on how ‘IARK’ is being kept secure, and how we could convince them to let us in.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doubtless the matter of foreigners poking around inquisiting toward entry of the home city’s well-kept archive chambers will make our bargain much harder to drive.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But we can’t give up...There’s gotta be somewhere we can just talk to somebody.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I took a look around the immediate cityscape. Pure white buildings, lined with silver, as far as the eye could see. A lot of the shapes and structures to the buildings resembled much of the architecture present in Mor Ardain, back home. I was amazed. This </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a whole new planet, a whole </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>month</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> away from Earth. And yet, I...didn’t feel like I had gone very far. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well...actually, that’s somewhat of a lie. There was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> thing…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh? O-Oh! Dana, what’s that?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the middle of the pure white ‘road(what I thought was the road, anyway)’ was a long rail of blue light, hovering above a silver strip. Right next to the road itself, near the sign we were standing by, was a large orb of the same color, suspended over a metal device. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I actually had to take another gloss at the sign that I didn’t pay much attention to before. There was a minimalistic drawing of what had just captured me, with a phrase below the image that my scanner translated to roughly mean ‘Quick Area Travel.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm? Ooooh.” She followed my eyes, speaking cheerily. “That’s an ‘Exagrpyh.’ Though we just call’em ‘Wing Rails.’ It’s pretty much how all the peeps get around. Some Exagryphs even go </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>beyond </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the city to other regions! If you ever need to get to and fro quickly, they’re fast, free to use, environment friendly, and well worth the installment cost.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wing Rails’… Could </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>we</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> use them? How </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you use them? They’re a far cry from how the residents on Earth get around...seriously…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana raises her wristwatch over her eyes. I guess it was to check the time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm.” She lowers her eyes. “Whatever. Better to just show you. This shouldn’t take long.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My eyes and lips widened as I watched him perform the procedure to activate the Exagrpyh. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Stepping over the large blue orb, she waved her hand, with a speed that was clearly deliberate, and timed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue orb flashed white for a sliver of a second before projecting a floating glass panel, brought into existence by Ether particles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eyes on me? OK. Don’t blink, or you’ll miss it.” She touched one of the pieces of the glass panel, and in less than a second, Dana </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>herself</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> became an orb of light. It was amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana, as...well, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>light</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, was sucked into the large orb for almost no time before being spit back out again, at the Wing Rail itself. She was whisked across the city in an instant, to a place neither brother nor I had been to yet, which took my breath away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing all that made me remember something. I couldn’t resist bugging Ontos for the short time Dana was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brother,” I chirped teasingly, prying his eyes away from the Wing Rail, “can you do that, too? Just become a ball of light? You said a while ago that your ‘Homs’ body isn’t how you’re actually supposed to look.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fifty years ago, in The Memory Space. Yes, I remember that.” He shrugs, nodding to himself affirmingly. “Per your question...I might.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s no answer at all! If you can become a freaky extra-dimensional light-being, I wanna see it…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He chuckles softly to himself. “Perhaps someday I could do that for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Wing Rail orb flashes in the corner of my eye. I turned to face it, and out popped Dana, same as she left us. She stretches a little before finishing her lesson. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And that’s pretty much all there is to it. The console, that’s the orb, will show a panel of images. Those are districts across the city. Press the one you want, and off you go.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if somebody...walks through it.” I wrap my arms together nervously. “Like, while I’m inside? Will I end up in their body?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, you are wonderful.” Snickering into a laugh, she waves away my concern. “It’s nothing like that. You can pass through people, yes, and I’m sure you might, but you won’t be there very long at all, let alone </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>stay</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> there.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana kept speaking as she walked, shuffling with her cap that was becoming lopsided. “But, I digress. Any questions? I’m out of here soon.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Might you know of any place where we could converse in a relaxed environment?” Ontos places a finger to his chin, scanning around. “We’d like to learn more about locals, the area, and of course, the object of our arrival here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Punching choice commands into her wristwatch, without giving brother his eyes back, she answered rather hurriedly. “Diner right here on Protrarchistrez. It’s so close you won’t even need to use the Rails.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Diner’…?” My suspicions of this world were heavily aroused, now. It’s been not even a day and there are a lot of cultural </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>parallels</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to my home planet. “Are you just interpreting for us? Or issit what they actually call the morning restaurants here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little’o both, prolly.” She swung a hand over to her ear without looking at me, picking with an earpiece after seeing her watch vibrate. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?! That’s kind of funny…” I give a nervous giggle. “We call it those on Earth, too. Weird.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Small Solar System.”  It was then she finally returned my eyes, shrugging. “I’d love to talk for hours, hon, but I gotta go~.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-Okay. See you around, Dana, maybe. And thank you.” I couldn’t resist bowing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I turn toward the main street, along with Ontos. Dana points herself toward a detoured path, while giving me her goodbye. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“D’aw. I’m sure we’ll be running into each other again, don’t you worry. Relax yourselves, and enjoy the city, the IARK building ain’t goin’ anywhere.”  The sound of her footsteps away from us carried her voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As it trailed off, though, I think I picked up her saying something else, though it definitely wasn’t directed toward us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo. Carmen, what’s up, you won’t believe . . .”  I stopped hearing her after that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Protrarchistrez Diner - </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome! Make yourselves at home~.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hi there!” nervously half skipping through the double doors, I entered the diner at the warm invitation of the Zhodran host. Once we were well and inside, I couldn’t help probing Ontos to see if he was feeling like I was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Another one spoke our language. Isn’t that sort’ve weird? Don’t they know all kinds of languages?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ontos sounded much calmer than I did. “Surely. But inhabitants of certain region communities will more often than not adhere to the same dialect as others like them adhere to. It’s how civilizations have always worked, pretty much.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not wrong. I guess we just stumbled in the right place. Though, I’m sure we’ll be able to talk to Zhodrans everywhere. Dana said they know tons of languages. So we’ll be fine, yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If Dana’s words were true, yes.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brother sits first in the booth. I sit across from him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So...we’re not eating, right? I definitely do not have any ‘Zhodran’ currency on me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brother shakes his head, and then scans the area. “We’re here to speak with someone. I’m positive they’ll understand.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ontos’ eyes were on the walking servers, trying to see who might tend to our table first out of all of them. I decided to look around as well. Though my eyes weren’t necessarily fishing for anything. The place was just cozy as all hell. The red booth seats, the white floors, the sound of cups and silverware clattering and shifting. The warmth of the soft morning laughter. The bright glow of the sun in the windows. I was melting away in it. I wish I didn’t have to be in Zhodric for what I was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> here for. And places like this are why. I deeply miss when I didn’t have to fight. Sometimes I still wonder if that’s all I’ll ever be destined to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind the silver counter, I noticed something that took my breath away, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>again</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha-- No way! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Nopon?! </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Here?!” It was much larger than average, and yet it’s head </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>still</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> barely reached over the counter. I almost couldn’t control my urge to leap behind the counter and start running my fingers into every strand of its spiky outstretched fur locs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brother was there, however, to temper me. “Nopon appear in most all places, sis. They’re not bound to any one world. Though, admittedly, there have been planets I’ve seen them absent, rarely.” He looks at me, his eyes playfully narrow. “And, of course, Nopon </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>are not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> your personal stuffed animals.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmph.” I pout a little. “...I wish they were.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A voice purges my Nopon-induced stuffed animal daydream before it can really start.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry! I didn’t mean to get here late, I’ll be taking care of you two in just a moment.” And just as quickly, the Zhodran waitress turns away from our booth again. I noticed then that the object of her attention, before us, was another Zhodran in a stool at the counter. Apparently she was serving him first, and they seemed to be chatting quite a bit during their time together, as they returned to wrapping up whatever the conversation was just as quickly as her face left my sight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because we needed information, of course, some eavesdropping would need to be necessary. I shut the rest of the world out, trying to see what I could get from their energetic chat. The waitress’ voice quickly turned anxious, whispered, and cautious when she returned to the man she was serving after he’d brought something sensitive up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, it’s crazy that it’s happening again, is it--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh!! You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>aren’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> supposed to talk about that here. I could get in trouble, for one. And for two... </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>That</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> man, and his black machines </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>haven’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> come to this district in a while. But they could be listening! I don’t want to give them any reason to come and drag me out of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> home and down to-- shit. Too much.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My neck immediately snaps to Ontos, same time as his snaps to mine. But I speak first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>“</span></em><b><em>Black Machines?</em></b> <b><em>‘That Man?” </em></b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My face tightened as all of my good feelings shattered. I was ripped from the comforting atmosphere and right back into the fight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I heard them as well…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That has to be Icarus. It </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>has</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to be, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...We can’t be sure. It would make sense, yes. And I’ve no doubt Alicorn is established in some manner here. But…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you’re right. I’ll try and stay calm...We need that lady now, so best not to make a scene.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaking his head quickly, Ontos retorts my assertions immediately. “Not the waitress. She’s not going to talk.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Widening my eyes a bit, I realize what brother was getting at. “...Oh, I see.” I look back at the two over the bar, and then back to Ontos. “But how? How are we gonna get a hold of him?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“For now, we wait.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then you’re saying we tail him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Precisely.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our eyes return to the two at the bar as the conversation becomes of interest again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“L-Look, I’m sorry for getting mad. No hard feelings, Gus, as you are one of my regulars. But please be more careful next time.” She taps on her notepad with a pen. “So...you said you want a dessert, right? What can I get for you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No no, the fault is mine, dear. I get a bit wrapped up in this stuff. The gossip tea-pot just never runs out in this city.” Taking his last sip of...something, he answers the young lady’s question. “I’ll have the…” Not important.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to Ontos. “Dessert…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hungry?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Annoyed.” I pout and sigh. “We’ll have to stick around if he isn’t finished…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could stand outside.” Brother tilts his head while shrugging.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And look like idiots? No thanks. We’re already here…So-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So...what? We have no money. Are we just going to torture a poor old waitress for a quarter of an hour?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I snatch one of the menus up from the stack at the booth, anxiety brimming inside of me. “I-I mean...there’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>gotta</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> be something on this thing…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was eleven minutes. That’s how much time went by. Roughly. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But it felt like hours. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Eleven long, awkward, and embarrassing hours. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Filled with ‘Oh, I’m not quite sure’s.’<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And ‘Actually, could I just have another water? I’m still deciding.’ But that trick only works once.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So, I had to start busting out the ‘bathroom break’ technique. You only get a few of those before the looks around an eating area center on you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt like a baby, pretending to care about the drawn out opinions I was given on each of the menu items. But also, I felt like an old hag, reading the menu upside-down to waste time. Actually, I’m pretty sure I felt worse than even that. Because I realized Ontos was right. Again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But none of that mattered now.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>At least, not towards the situation as a whole. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was gonna matter to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> for a long time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bless the patience of that girl. I know I gave you a hard time.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Especially when I started playing sick just to get an excuse to leave.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If I get some money, and enough time away from all of this, I’ll come back and request you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For now...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apologies for interrupting your stroll. We’d like a moment of your time.” Ontos places his hand onto the Zhodran man’s trenchcoat. A </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>little</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> forcefully, but maybe that was just to set the tone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-Is your name ‘Gus?” Of course, considering what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> just went through, I obviously wasn’t helping with that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man chuckles, waving away my brother while taking close looks at us both. He points an assertive finger, one that bounces between us, before landing squarely on me. “You’re those two weirdos, right? Boy was it fun listening to you both scramble in front of poor little Vonni. That girl goes through enough already.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Caught red handed, all I could do was hide the blush in my face as he kept teasing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I almost wanted to drag the circus performance out longer, but you…” he of course meant me, “you looked like a lost animal, at her wits end. And your boyfriend over there just looked like he wanted your suffering to be over.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I…” was too embarrassed. I couldn’t even stop my comic breakdown to address my brother being called my boyfriend. Ontos was going to have to lead the way for a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...There’s something you aren’t saying.” Apparently not in the mood to address the remark either, he took to probing the man immediately. Business as usual for my brother. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, I shouldn’t have to. You seem like a smart guy. Guess.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a sigh, he played the man’s game. “...Perhaps, you knew--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Laughing, he whipped his hands to his hips. “With your awful job at hiding it, how could I not?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...lemme guess, this is your area of expertise.” finally getting some courage back, I growled at the man's teases. “You’ve been through this a lot.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Positively! I’ve had more than my fill of the ol’ ‘back alley routine.’ Some of those have even ended in bruises for me. Ouch.” He scratched his head under his hat saying that.  “So, let’s assume I already know everything about you two, and get down to business. My name is Gus. As you’ve probably guessed, I’m an information broker.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He drags a crate that was leaning on the side of a wall to over beside him. After making sure it was clean, he sat down. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which means you’ll talk.” I let Ontos keep the conversation alive, while I put my back on the alley wall behind me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which means I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>could</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> talk. Try again.” Snickering, he raises his nose to my brother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The information </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>we</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> need from </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> very much could concern your life, and safety here. It’d be in your best interest not to waste time. You don’t want to play with knives blindfolded.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Laughing, he gives due props to my brother, but still goes on being gaudy.  “Heard that one before, too. ‘Cept the last part. I’ll have to write that one down.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, will you quit playing around?!” Finally sick, I raised my voice. “If you haven’t picked up </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>our</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> little tidbit already, we’re here for something important, and you might be our </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>only</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> lead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smirking, he gives full attention to me. “Which is even better for me,” kicking the crate up, he leans back into the wall behind him. “as it seems the word ‘broker’ in my title has gone in one ear and out the other.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit…” I tried to think of something, “well, we…” I chose just to be honest, “we just arrived here. We’re not even from this planet, so we don’t have any money. B-But I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> do mean it when I say what we need to know is important. There are bad people that we’re after. The people </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> talked about in that diner!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your story moves me to tears, sweetie. But it’s not going to pay the bills.” He removes a pen from his coat pocket and taps it on his chin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And neither will we.” Ontos steps back into the ring. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t make an exchange of some kind.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Is there anything else we can do for you, Gus?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He begins eyeing us down, hard. His eyes eventually fall on my brother’s lower half. I knew exactly what he was looking at, and so did my brother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That there…” he makes the object of his interest plain with a point, “‘S’that a weapon?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not for sale.” Ontos immediately shuts him down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, apparently Gus had something else in mind. “Oh no. I’m no macho-man. I don’t need your stinkin’ cyber-sword for myself, buddy. But…” both of our eyes widen at the next part, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>because</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you’ve got that thing, we might have something to talk about after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it? What do you mean?” I say with a flicker of desperation in my voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’re going to ask us to fight something, we could do that. Just say the word.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He shuffles about in his pocket. “Mm, not quite. Well, probably. The sword really just let’s me know I can trust ya.” Eventually, he pulls from his deep coat a photo. “...Here. Take a good look at this.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I grab it first. Ontos observes next to me. “...A girl?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you related to this woman? Is she lost?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His tone of voice became incredibly humble, out of nowhere. “...That’s my sister, Rydie.” He gave us eyes again, they were quite serious now. “And no, she isn’t lost. I know </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>exactly</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> where she is.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the matter?” I place a hand over my Core Crystal, softly probing. “Did something happen between you two? Did she run away? We promise to help, no matter what it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As long as you help us, of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gus’ eyes fall to the ground, into a puddle with his reflection. With a sullen voice, completely at the rock bottom of his demeanor from our introduction, he finally reveals why he gave us the photo of his sister, Rydie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>She was taken.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I place my hand over an Exagryph console, and the orb of light spits out a glass panel, just as Dana said it would. “Iles’...That’s where Gus told us to go, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. If his information was accurate, that’s where Rydie should be...and, of course, <em> where they’ll be, too </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Heaving a sigh, I hover my finger over the appropriate panel image. “...Who woulda thought we’d be running into our<em> best friends</em> so soon.” It wasn’t a shock that Alicorn was involved with Zhodric, not in the least bit. Not <em>that fact</em> <em>alone</em>, anyway. I could believe it in a heartbeat. <em>I had already </em><b><em>come</em></b><em> to Zhodric believing it.</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And yet...the information we got from Gus was still… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> | “IIes.’ That </em> <b> <em>entire district</em> </b> <em> ...it belongs to em. Grabbed my sister and brought her there more than five years ago. She’s only ever visited home once, since then. And the dude runnin’ the show, who made that possible, even said he was going well out of the line of his authority to do so.” |  </em></p><p>
  <em> | “Belongs?’ What do you mean?” | </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>even now...making my blood curdle like milk.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>| “...Zhodrans go...no, they get </em> <b> <em>forced</em> </b> <em> to be there and work.” | </em></p><p>
  <em> | “...H-Holy--” | </em>
</p><p><em> | “I already know what you’re gonna ask, so allow me. Some of the shit they make is miscellaneous infrastructure for the city. The improvements are negligible, but they’re there. Now, the place itself...it doesn’t have a name, but everyone knows what </em> <b> <em>really</em> </b> <em> goes on down there…”| </em></p><p> </p><p>In less than a second, after pressing my finger gently on top of the picture we were told would take us to the Iles district, I was sucked out of the world. It was an event I couldn’t really comprehend, even though I wanted badly to. </p><p> </p><p><em> I couldn’t experience, really... </em> <b> <em>anything</em> </b> <em> inside of the Exagryph’s light rail. </em> <b>  </b></p><p> </p><p>There was nothing. No sight. No sound. No taste, touch. I’m pretty sure I couldn’t think, either. The seconds were short, and felt like a lifetime. <br/>But also, they felt like nothing.<br/><em>There was nothing </em> <b> <em> inside of it.</em> </b> <em> I think. </em></p><p> </p><p>| <em> “...It’s their machines. The Artifices. They’re making the Zhodrans build them?!” | </em></p><p>
  <em> | “Looks like you’ve done your homework.” | </em>
</p><p>
  <em> | “I told you, brother and I, we came to Zhodric to confront those people.” | </em>
</p><p>
  <em> | “I remember. Which is good, by the way. It means we’ve got much more common ground with this than our little agreement.” | </em>
</p><p><em> | “Yep. Alicorn has had... </em> <b> <em>quite</em> </b> <em> a history with us. </em> <b> <em>Especially</em> </b> <em> me. So don’t you worry, Gus. We’ll rescue your little Rydie. </em> <b> <em>We promise</em> </b> <em> .” | </em></p><p>
  <em> | “No. I don’t want you even trying.” | </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, I thought so <em> now </em>. I couldn’t think in there.<br/>But I <em> could </em> think out here.<br/>And as soon as I <em> started </em> to think again...I remembered more… </p><p> </p><p>| <em> “W-What?! W-We could do it -- we’re--” | </em></p><p><em> | “I’m sure you both could. But I said </em> <b> <em>no</em> </b> <em> . Don’t go there to retrieve her. It’s...It isn’t worth it.” | </em></p><p><em> | “ </em> <b> <em>Not worth it?! How could you say that?!”</em> </b> <b> |</b></p><p><em>|</em> <em> “It’s more of a... ‘show, don’t tell’ kind of thing. As in, go to that factory and see for yourselves.”|  </em></p><p>|<em> “...N-Ngh...O-Okay…But, then, what </em> <b> <em>do</em> </b> <em> you want us to do with Rydie?” </em>| </p><p>|<em> “Oh, that? Don’t sweat it, it’ll be no skin off your backs at all. I just need you to take something to her, along with a message from yours truly.” | </em> </p><p>| <em> “O-OK. We...We’ll do it. What would you like us to bring to Rydie?” </em>| </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was more than just one building. Or two.<br/>There were sets of them, all orderly in a strip.<br/>Gus was right. <em> Completely. </em></p><p>They had control of everything here. The puffs of polluted Ether being burned and vomited through the chimneys gave me the same chills down my spine as seeing their Artifices descend onto Elysium the first time.</p><p>Those sickening machines exhausting themselves, spewing their <b><em>bile</em></b>, making sure as not to overheat.</p><p>It cost my home <b> <em>so</em> </b> much. Gormott had it the worst.<br/>It cost <b><em>me</em></b> so much. And I still had to fight them. <br/>Almost daily.</p><p>Stepping into Iles was like stepping into a completely new world.<br/>The entire district felt carceral. Like a maximum security prison.<br/>Stealing away innocents. Stealing away dreams.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s enormous...It’s really this whole area…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The <em> facility </em> was like a cancerous blot, crushing the bright city from before.<br/>The beauty of Zhodric was snuffed out here, exchanged instead for darkness.<br/>The City of <em> Light </em>, it was ripped from this portion of the world.</p><p>I think even <em> the factory strip itself </em> felt bad for being here.<br/>The facility was so nondescript, I wondered if it was ashamed.<br/>Ashamed at its purpose. Ashamed at the fact that it was perpetuating this nightmare.</p><p>The nightmare that had wrapped <em> my heart </em> in smoldering chains, paralyzing me.<br/>Forced <em> my home </em> into secrecy, just so I could have a chance at cutting them.<br/>The nightmare that took <em> my sky </em> away from me for <em> so long…two thousand years, and more. </em></p><p><em> It was here, too.<br/></em> <em>They were here.<br/></em> <em>They had their dirty claws all over another world’s beauty.</em></p><p><em> Another somebody’s home.<br/></em> <em>Another somebody’s sky.<br/></em> <em>Another somebody’s heart.</em></p><p>
  <em> He had reach, alright. I knew Icarus couldn’t have been bluffing when he said so...And now I had finally gotten to witness it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “He’s...He’s here, brother. He has to be. He has to be the one doing all of this. </em> <b> <em>Enslaving</em> </b> <em> the Zhodrans.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I was terrified.<br/></em> <em>Again.<br/></em> <em>Terrified, knowing they had control somewhere else.</em></p><p><em> Knowing, for sure, and finally, that I really was just a single spot on the dart-board.<br/></em> <em>That the whole universe was a stage to him.<br/></em> <em>A playground, for Icarus to mold as he pleases.</em></p><p><em> The Conduit...It was </em> <b> <em>their</em> </b> <em> dream.<br/></em><b><em>His </em> </b> <em> dream.<br/></em><em>That he’d pursue at the expense of </em> <b> <em>anything</em> </b> <em> necessary.</em></p><p><em> I knew that now.<br/></em><em>And because I did... </em> <b> <em>everything</em> </b> <em> in me was screaming.<br/></em><em>Gus’ words were making my insides boil. </em></p><p><em> How could he not want us to tear this place to pieces?<br/></em> <em>Brother and I hadn’t even figured out a way inside, yet.<br/></em> <em>And even so, I couldn’t stand it. Looking at it.</em></p><p><em> Knowing it was there. Knowing he was there.<br/></em> <em>Knowing the twisted game had not just Elysium, but Zhodric wrapped inside of it.<br/></em> <em>Knowing that this was just another way for him. Another way he’d put the stars in jeopardy. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I wanted it all gone.<br/></em> <em>I wanted to go insane.<br/></em><em>I hated the idea of going inside, and saying ‘hello’ like a good girl.</em></p><p><em> I want to burn it.<br/></em> <em>All of it.<br/></em> <em>But…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Remember, Pneuma. Remember the words of Gus.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I...I-I--I know… I know…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I couldn’t.<br/></em> <em>I didn’t get why, yet.<br/></em> <em>But I’m sure I’d know soon.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “Ugh…” the moan was yucky as I looked over to my brother, while trying to put my thoughts behind me.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I wanted nothing more than to rip Icarus from the comfort of wherever he belonged in there and </em> <b> <em>choke the life out of him</em> </b> <em> , and then blow all of his toys to scrap metal. But it wasn’t time for that...At least, I couldn’t go on thinking it was. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would my heart change? On a dime, I’m sure. But right now… “Do you remember which one he said Rydie was in?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It changes, depending on the cycle…” brother mused, recalling Gus’ instructions, “but, if his words were correct, we’re looking for an edifice amidst the complex tagged ‘CN- #110.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s...apparently been her station for quite a while. We’ll have a good chance finding her if we start there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Indeed, and if she isn’t there, we’ll just have to comb the place.” Staring toward the complex, brother narrowed his eyes, likely trying to see if there wasn’t anywhere we could slip through. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Thinking about our safety, and Zhodric’s, as well, I worried. “...Hey. Whadda we do if we get caught? There’s </em> <b> <em>nobody</em> </b> <em> else I can think of </em> <b> <em>besides</em> </b> <em> Icarus that fits the description that waitress gave Gus at the diner.” I began to shake a little, staring into the complex myself. “...If we’re supposed to avoid fighting, we </em> <b> <em>can’t</em> </b> <em> afford to run into him, or get spotted otherwise.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Pulling two items from inside my clothes, I tried to get us thinking about a plan. “These old IDs get us past the unavoidable checks, sure. But they won’t save us if there are cameras.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have also been considering that.” Brother went into a deep thought. “Indeed, if we were to confront Icarus in there, I doubt there’d be any possibility of us stopping things from becoming ugly…”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Which means waltzing in like this...It’s just a terrible idea.” I began to ponder hard. There was no way this was happening without a failsafe method to get in and out without being identified. It took me a moment to come up with something, but eventually I did.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I felt pretty silly about it, though. And that was </em> <b> <em>with</em> </b> <em> all things considered.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So...why don’t I change our appearances? With a phase-shift, I could do it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re capable of that? Full-stop?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I shook my head. “Only down to what we’re wearing, mostly. But I’ve been well known to have a thing for convincing disguises.” I took another look at the old IDs, before looking back to Ontos. I had finally gotten my idea. “So I’m sure this’ll work...as long as we don’t stick around…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Configuration Facility  #110 -  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Was the…” brother seemed to have a hard time peeling his eyes from off of me, “hood, and the...” like, a really hard time, “ears? really necessary?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I would have loved to get us laughing, making all of this weigh less heavy on our minds. But, knowing that </em> <b> <em>he</em> </b> <em> was here...Knowing what he was making the Zhodrans do for him... </em></p><p>
  <em> I hung my head down. I couldn’t spare any optimism, not even for my brother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>  “He knows, </em> <b> <em>very well</em> </b> <em> , what my face looks like...I can’t risk it.” Glossing my eyes over brother, I became more distressed. “The fancy coat might be enough for you...but that’s just never gonna work for me. He’d spot me in an instant. And I can’t take a chance on that if we’re not supposed to fight right now.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> And now that I was thinking about it again, I started to see, clear as the morning we’d left behind briefly, why that </em> <b> <em>would</em> </b> <em> be a </em> <b> <em>huge</em> </b> <em> mistake.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Brother gave a low hum of a growl in return for my confiding, staring at the clutched bag in his hand. Another item given to us from the informant. The item meant for Rydie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s hope quick work of the job is made. All of this…” referring to what was around us, which was everything I had just picked up on, “is far too much. The ill-advisement of Gus makes perfect sense, now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Makes perfect sense to me, too…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> They were everywhere. Machines.<br/></em> <em>All around the tall building. Dormant.<br/></em> <em>Propped in various ways. Infesting.</em></p><p><em> There was everything. All manner of display.<br/></em> <em>From racks of them. Along wires.<br/></em> <em>To glass containers rimmed in black. Each with streams of red light beams running through them.</em></p><p><em> There were rooms, too. Rooms full of ‘lesser’s.’<br/></em> <em>The grunts. The roaches.<br/></em> <em>The ones I’ve had plenty dances with. One too many dances, and then danced some more.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> Quiet as mice, they were.<br/></em><em>But dangerous, they were even more.<br/></em><em>If I tripped, </em> <b> <em>here</em> </b> <em> , and this place became where Icarus found out we left Earth to chase him, it…</em></p><p><em> It was over for Zhodric. Completely.<br/></em><em>This was only </em> <b> <em>one</em> </b> <em> building along the complex, after all. And it was packed.<br/></em><em>The rest were surely full of machines, too. Full of the same darkness that took Elysium from me.</em></p><p><em> And with things </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <em> way, it put Zhodric in not just the same amount of danger as my home.<br/></em><em>Zhodric was in </em> <b> <em>more danger.</em> </b> <em> <br/></em><em>Any war with an Aegis is a war capable of scarring not just a world, but the passage of time itself.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> I still remember when three Titan’s fell, by my hand, </em> <b> <em>alone.<br/></em></b><em>I’ll never forget.<br/></em><em>I won’t allow myself to.</em></p><p><em> Zhodric was </em> <b> <em>a single city.</em> </b> <em> <br/></em><em>It was more than twice the size of Mor Ardain, back home.<br/></em><em>But it couldn’t compare to the amount of life possible on a Titan.</em></p><p><em> If I could take out of </em> <b> <em>three</em> </b> <em> of those, by myself.<br/></em><b><em>One</em> </b> <em> Zhodric was a day at the beach.<br/></em><em>A day at the beach I </em> <b> <em>never</em> </b> <em> want to spend.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> And this was right within the lion’s cage.<br/></em> <em>Defiance Of Atrophy was useless.<br/></em> <em>I don’t have a barrier for Zhodric. </em></p><p><em> Alicorn owns the place.<br/></em> <em>So a barrier isn’t protection of any kind in this scenario.<br/></em> <em>It’s insulation.</em></p><p><em> If I tripped, </em> <b> <em>here</em> </b> <em> , and this was the place Icarus had found me...<br/></em><em>I wouldn’t have a choice.<br/></em><em>Zhodric would be eradicated. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Just like Elysium </em> <b> <em>almost</em> </b> <em> was. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Our only lead is the photo…” feeling the mild strain of having to climb yet another lengthy stairwell, my annoyance only grew, “It’s been almost a half an hour. I can’t say I wouldn’t have thought…” I shut my trap like at a snapdragon, “no, nevermind.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No life comes in infinite numbers. There is no outcome other than finding her in one of these rooms, if we just continue looking.” Brother shuffled the collar of his disguise black lab coat, climbing the stairs with a pace a beat behind mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We better get to her soon.” I began nervously dragging my head across our surroundings, which changed as we ascended. “We’re walking on hot coals.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> A full hall of configuration rooms.<br/></em> <em>Nobody we were lookin’ for.<br/></em> <em>Time to take the next floor up.</em></p><p>
  <em> Or at least, it was, until brother and I...we actually stopped to smell some roses. Disgusting, dark, mechanical roses. And by this I mean we found a large window leading outside, the object beyond which was a figure we didn’t see from the point we entered on.  </em>
</p><p><em> It was massive. With a large, dormant bulb embedded in the front of its head. If it were activated right now, it’d be the same rash-red I was all too used to. The fun didn’t stop there, either. Oh no. Looking at </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <em> one brought me back...as if that weren’t happening enough with all of the other machine types I’d seen before, as we ascended the building. </em></p><p><em> I didn’t care to get the names of most of them.<br/></em> <em>All that mattered was that I fought them, and crushed them. Burned them.<br/></em> <em>This one, though? Well it was the one that started it all…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That one is…” scanning across its drake-like features, I recalled the day I was attacked by one. The day Elysium stood still. The day I took lives away, trying my damndest to save more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Curiously, brother cast a glance my way. “Another Goliath, yes?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “More than that. It was the first one I ever went up against.” I began nervously pacing near the window, prompting brother to let me by him, quite a few times. “The names don’t mean anything to me. But I’ve always known what this one was called…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, yet.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Y-You don’t want to.” I shook my head, dispelling painful memories. “ </em> <b> <em>That thing</em> </b> <em> is a ‘Medusa.’ Using the photon reactor energy inside of it’s chest core, it can screw with Ether particles in a way no other Artifice I’ve ever encountered can.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Intriguing...” </em>
</p><p><em> I nod, trying to be as brief as possible. “So I don’t know if this is </em> <b> <em>exactly</em> </b> <em> how it works, but, when it uses its signature move...It dramatically decelerates the flow of time. But only for a moment. A...comparable moment, anyway.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I understand what you mean, sis.” He gives a dry chuckle. “Though, yes, Shulk probably would have challenged you on that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sure he would. Now then,” I pointed at the Medusa, “the flow of time is reduced to the point of being effectively frozen. The only one that can move within it’s Ether Field during that attack’s duration is Medusa itself. So during the brief amount of time it has you locked in place, it sets up a barrage of extremely heavy blasts. They all hit at once when time moves again.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A rare moment of shock splays on my brother's face, indicating him processing my words. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s a little insane, now. Even the absolute </em> <b> <em>scores</em> </b> <em> of Mechonis technology never achieved temporal manipulation.”  He crossed his arms, eyeing the sleeping nightmare more intently. “It was something I thought only gods, like Zanza, to be capable of.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Well, don’t worry -- cuz you won’t just be taking my word for it, hon. I’m sure Icarus can’t wait to sick another one of those disgusting things on me.” Whipping my body back in the direction of the stairwell, I said a final piece for getting on with my strut. “So you need to be there to back me up, m’kay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Without a doubt.” His footsteps follow his words. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> We returned to the platform at the center of the stairwell, taking the branch leading to the opposite set of configuration rooms. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Big surprise barely anyone knows each other here, yeah?” I pouted as I reached the foot of the landing, “I know a bunch of Zhodrans work for them, but they don’t seem to be the talking type.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Chalk it up to the shifting of departments that happens frequently along this strip of invasive industry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re right. Guess there's no real point in getting close to someone who might leave you the next day. We’re lucky it hasn’t happened to Rydie yet.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> More of the same goes down. We traverse the hall of configuration rooms, hoping to find the object of our visit. It had to have been an hour, or more by now in total. But we keep trying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We reach the far side of one end of the hall, peering through the door. The room was dim, which made sense, as it wasn’t even the afternoon yet. What was more important, though, was what the room contained. Of course, we’d seen plenty of identical rooms, by now. And even so, I took good looks at each one.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You have to, being me. We were inside our enemy. If there was even the smallest hint of an advantage we could get...I needed to find it. </em>
</p><p><em> I may not get the chance to slug with them now.<br/></em> <em>But eventually, it was going to be the case.<br/></em> <em>I wasn’t ready when they came to me.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> So I needed to be more ready than ever to come to them.<br/></em> <em>Just like every other time, I scanned across the configuration room. There was a swath of control panels and operating systems.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Monitors full of information I couldn’t bother with the time trying to make sense of. A coffee machine in this one, too...which didn’t fail to surprise the hell out of me, even though I’d seen it over and over. You couldn’t blame me for not thinking Alicorn would ever care about some shit like that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> These people...All of them…Forced to continue rigging this twisted game.<br/></em> <em>They were captives. No doubt about it. But I guess even captives need to feel comfort.<br/></em> <em>How else could they go on knowing their life is forcibly spelled out for them. </em></p><p><em> That’s what ...really makes my enemy dangerous, this time.<br/></em><em>They don’t just </em> <b> <em>get </em> </b> <em> machines.<br/></em><em>They </em> <em>get</em> <em><strong> people</strong>, too.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey…Ontos.” I glanced back and forth at the photo, and the girl in front of us. It was a match. “Found her. What do we say?” </em>
</p><p><em> “I think the smartest thing to do would just be a cold open. What say you?” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “Read my mind. Let’s not waste time.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We walked calmly into the control room. Approaching the Zhodran girl working in a similar looking coat to the ones we were wearing for show. Once I drew near her, I went with my gut instinct, simply just deciding a cold open was the best for all of us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If she knew that we knew her brother, there was no way she wouldn’t trust us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “U-Uh Hi...Hi there, we--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You guys the new sector admins?” She tapped away at the large keyboard, apparently only just initiating something she probably needed to be doing. “I’ll be just a sec…Mmn…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Eventually, she turned toward us. Her face, well...it was pale, I guess. But pale was par for the course with Zhodran folk. So...I needed a different word this time. Basically, if she looked like someone back home, and made the exact same bewildered, funny-lipped expression that she just did at my brother and I, </em> <b> <em>then</em> </b> <em> she’d be looking pale.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wha-- What?! You guys aren’t Zho--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I slapped a finger to my lips. “Shh! Please! We’re not here to hurt you. I mean it. I promise!” </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Why do you’ve got such HUGE ears, miss??</em> </b> <em> ” </em><em><br/></em></p><p><em> “T-The hell?” I pressed down on my head, remembering that my giant Gormotti hood was there. “Oh...You mean this. C-C’mon...You have to realize these are fake.” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “Allow me, sis. We need to get to the point.” I let brother take the introduction over. “Greetings. Unfortunately, our names don’t matter right now, and we already know yours. So this will be cut short.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “U-Uh-huh…?” her confusion only compounded, “I-If you’re not the new floor admins...then how come you know me?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s your brother, Rydie.” Keeping with the cold open, I urged us along. “His name is Gus, isn’t it?”  </em>
</p><p><em> “A-Ah! I-I mean...It is...Yes. Yes, it is.” She scoffed, which surprised me. “Dammit. Brother...I hope you’re doing okay.” And then...she started to get glossy under the eyes. I knew this feeling all too well, waiting for </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> brother to come back to me. The </em> <b> <em>both</em> </b> <em> of them.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I only ever got back one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “U-Ugh...Oh no. I-I’m sorry.” Wiping away her sniffles, she got back on track. “It’s just, t-this isn’t the first time he’s sent strangers down here to bring me things. But he’ll </em> <b> <em>never</em> </b> <em> ask just anybody...So you two must be kind of powerful. I’m right, aren’t I?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “S-Sorta…” I couldn’t blow anything about my cover. Not even to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No need to hide it. I mean, the nerdy-looking one has that crazy looking thing on the back of his ass. I could tell from that.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ontos felt about his Replica Monado. Indeed, it was near the back of his ass, where it always was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We won’t have enough time with you, and honestly...well, no. Give her the bag first, brother.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He nods, holding the plastic bag out towards Rydie. “It’s your lunch, complete with a message inside.” </em>
</p><p><em> She ruffled about in the bag. “Thank goodness! The food here’s not </em> <b> <em>awful</em> </b> <em> , but it’s not anything you can get in the city…” done overlooking the contents, she quietly cheered, “and it’s my favorite again!” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p><em> I wanted to resist dragging this out, this is where we were </em> <b> <em>supposed</em> </b> <em> to just leave...But I couldn’t. I needed something. </em> <b> <em>Anything,</em> </b> <em> that could give me an edge against Icarus. “Is...Is it true that you guys can’t leave here?” a </em> <b> <em>little</em> </b> <em> probing couldn’t hurt. </em></p><p>
  <em> “I mean, sure? We definitely can’t walk out the front door. But a few of us have...occasionally been allowed to visit home.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Right. Gus informed us that the one ‘running the show’ allowed Rydie to return to him briefly. And only once.” Brother reiterated. </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p><em> I looked back at Rydie, starting to tremble a little. It was because… </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “So...What happens if--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We die. It’s pretty sickening too. Happens a few times a year.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I knew it. Knew the answer before she even said it. </em>
</p><p><em> I looked nervously around myself, before deciding we could probably get away with more questions. It was quieter than I thought it would be, here...Too quiet. But I couldn’t let that stop me from trying to get </em> <b> <em>something</em> </b> <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Rydie, we were told the...the person, the person in charge of this place, is who let you go back home years ago.” I began to twiddle my fingers nervously, looking behind myself, at a surveillance camera, though only with my peripheral vision.”Now, you don’t have to say anything...but do you know him?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She set her lunch atop one of the consoles, turning attention back to us a second later. “Can I ask you something first?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ask whatever you’d like.” Ontos spoke up. “Though, an answer is not guaranteed.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Rydie was just as curiously perky as ever, despite the change in tone of our talk. “Well, I don’t want your names.” She pressed a finger to her cheek. “But...It’s just,” she cocked her head up straight, removing her finger while expressing a look of surprise. “You look like </em> <b> <em>he </em> </b> <em> does.”  </em></p><p><em> I immediately jumped in my own skin. “ </em> <b> <em>He?</em> </b> <em> ” </em> <b>  </b></p><p>
  <em> Brother followed. “Explain yourself.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeayea. I’m gonna. It’s important for me, too.” There was a table with a laptop sitting on it that she sat on. “See, what I mean is: you don’t look like we do, or Nopon for that matter, but that’s obvious. Neither does he.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “This person you’re describing...you say he looks like we do” I wrapped my arms around my body. “What exactly do you think ‘we’ are? And who is </em> <b> <em>‘he?</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p>
  <em> Rydie nodded quickly, pressing gently into her bottom lip. “Well, duh, aren’t ya’ll ‘humans?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>No</em> </b> <em> . Well, not me, anyway. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> That was about as far from the truth as you could get. Sorta.<br/></em><em>But, for her…and for my cover, here in Zhodric… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We are.” Brother came with it first, and stonely, as well, leaving no room for extrapolation in Rydie’s interpretation of us. “Correct.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “OK. Thought so.” She crossed her legs. “So, then, anyway: who I was referring to...he’s a human, too. He came here </em> <b> <em>ages</em> </b> <em> ago, along with other ones. They looked just like you both, a bit.” </em></p><p><b> <em>Other ones?!</em>  </b><em>“</em><b><em>Other ones?!</em> </b> <em> ” I guess I’m really not as surprised as I sound, but still… depending on how many ‘other ones’ there are, the implications of our objective on Adrezhal, which was putting a stop to Icarus, could change drastically.  </em></p><p><em> “I was too young to remember all of what I was told about it...but there was a lot of fighting that happened when the people </em> <b> <em>I</em> </b> <em> work for </em> <b> <em>now</em> </b> <em> first arrived.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> His ‘reach…’<br/></em><em>He really wasn’t kidding about that.<br/></em><em>It wasn’t only Elysium. And </em> <b> <em>nothing</em> </b> <em> happening here in Zhodric is recent.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please, Rydie, you’ve got to--” </em>
</p><p><em> “I know.” She nodded. “I...how do I put this…” She pressed her finger into her cheek again. “I sort of feel </em> <b> <em>obligated</em> </b> <em> to be telling you this right now. I don’t really know why.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Are you not worried?” Brother actually began to look a little pale himself. “You don’t know anything about us, and you could be putting your life at risk.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You both did the same for me. And I love my brother more than anything in the world. If he trusts you, I trust you. So please allow me to do this.” Rydie gives a bright smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We speak at the same time, allowing her room to explain. “Alright.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I separate to express concern for her. “Don’t take too long, though. Your safety matters.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She nods again. “Yes.” Straightening herself out on the seat, she got into the meat of her insistence. “Alright...I’ve seen my boss’ friends a few times, and they all look like you. But they don’t come here much. He pretty much runs this place by himself. During the ‘Old Wars,’ is what my parents said they were taught to call them, the streets were flooded with black machines -- just like the ones we make here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So they’ve been around for a long time…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh yeah.” She crossed her arms, shivering a little. “Most people alive right now don’t know a time when they weren’t. ‘Alicorn…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I’ll burn them all. I don’t care how many of you there are. You’re all sick bastards.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...they’re just a fact of life to us, now. They took care not to destroy much of the city, surprisingly, and they even rebuilt what they did destroy, according to records. But all of that was basically so they could establish themselves here, and make us work.”  </em>
</p><p><em>“Ngh…”</em> <em>Brother seemed just as frustrated. It was time to get to the bottom of our conversation, though. “Rydie, you’ve done well. Please, tell us one more thing.”</em></p><p>
  <em> “OK.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sensing what Ontos wanted to say, I took the reins and growled it first. I couldn’t get him out of my head and I couldn’t help it. “This man...Is his name ‘Icarus? Did he do this to you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head, and then tilting it, she sounded confused, actually. “I don’t know anybody by that name. Why?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I…” Hmm...gotta be smart about this. “Let’s just say we’re looking for him. And don’t worry, neither of us like him.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I see… I won’t ask why. I know you have to leave soon. But you’ll tell me someday, won’t you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “... I would hope we get the chance to talk again, Rydie. You’re a sweetheart.” I pressed my hands into my chest to show her I meant my words.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright.” She nods. “I work for a man named Ravarre. We all do. He was here when the ‘Old Wars’ started...and...he’s still alive and kicking. And in shape, too. You humans must live long, huh?” She hopped from the table, pressing her hands to her hips. “Much longer than Zhodrans do.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “W-We...We do, huh?” I think I’m sensing a </em> <b> <em>serious</em> </b> <em> pattern here...and if I’m right, that’s more than I thought I’d ever get to know here. I’m not sure if our advantage will be so great once all is said and done. But anything is better than nothing. Especially this much.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Funny how that works.” Ontos gives an unconvincing chuckle to retain the act. I hated having to deceive her, and I’m sure he did too. If I see Rydie again, after we beat them...I’ll tell her the truth about us.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that all you wanted?” Rydie clasped her hands together near her waist.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s all we have time for, yeah...but, I want to know something about you before we go.” I gave her a soft, motherly look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmm?” she tilts her head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why? Why do you work for them?” The question came from the furthest reach of my heart… and just as quickly as I asked, was when I felt a little stupid that I did. “Don’t you ever want to leave? You said Gus sends fighters occasionally to bring you gifts...why won’t you try and escape with them?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> She winced, frowning again. I knew that I struck a nerve immediately. “I...I want to see my family again. That’s all. I don’t know if there’s any hope for me, really...but I’m trying to keep this up. Maybe one day they’ll just let me out...or be stopped by </em> <b> <em>somebody</em> </b> <em> . That’s all I really have to cling to. I’m not so strong by myself, so I stay put. I don’t want to get anybody in danger trying to help me. You might make fun of me for this...but I pray for miracles every night.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “We’d never fault you for that.” Brother balled a fist near his chest. “You’re very strong.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Knowing that it’s always been this bad for her…<br/></em> <em>I just couldn’t take it.<br/></em> <em>I know all too well what it’s like to be her.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Fighting day in, and day out.<br/></em> <em>Praying for it to just end someday.<br/></em> <em>Hoping for miracles.</em></p><p><em> Her weapon was her resolve.<br/></em> <em>My weapon was a Sabre.<br/></em> <em>But we were fighting the same battle.</em></p><p><em> The only difference is the scale.<br/></em><em>Because inside, I needed the miracle of all my strength to usher me forward.<br/></em><em>But to her? I </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> that miracle. Even if she didn’t know.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> I, and brother...we can put a stop to them.<br/></em> <em>As long as we use the miracles we’ve already been granted wisely.<br/></em> <em>We could be a miracle for everyone else. Those who can’t be their own miracles. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything I’m able to accomplish now… is only through pure chance. And my rock-hard stubbornness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> If I’m to track them </em> <b> <em>all </em> </b> <em> down, and burn them to ashes… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I couldn’t afford to waste any of the miracles I had on my side. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... Call me Angel, by the way.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ceaseless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“New sweethearts, huh?” A hiss swam through the air, slithering around the finger lustfully nudging the trigger of the rifle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yep. The weirdos from before. I don’t know what their deal is…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“This’ll only take a second.” The transmission was ended abruptly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lovingly, an arm of the rifle-bearer tugged across its underside, as if it were a pet, or possibly a romance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two figures were in the sights of the scope. The intended targets were the both of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The finger on the trigger twitched, just itching to do the deed. But not yet. Her aim wasn’t steady enough. She had to be careful, doing this from several buildings away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little more, and a little more yet. And the reticle in the scope would find a mark. She held her grip firm, following the sight marker in-between the two large, triangular ears. The reticle also held firm to that position. Tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The shot inside the magazine was just salivating, waiting to be taken.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>just</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a little more time…The pace of the targets briefly broke pattern, giving the sniper the perfect opportunity. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The salivating shot would finally get its chance to soar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another hiss through the early afternoon breeze, high atop the vantage, coiled around her finger. A finger that lustfully went all the way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...All clear.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Iles -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pneuma,” the low hum of my brother pierced my ceaseless train of thought, knocking the stack of in-and-external doubt over like china, “you look unsatisfied. Worried, even.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“About as much as you do.” Lazily, I gave him my eyes. I was sure I looked a little tired, too, as it wasn’t easy keeping them open. Which I chalked up to all of the stress. It was all...just beginning to hit me. “Don’t you think it’s weird? It didn’t feel like we were being watched, or looked for, in there.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s concerning, yes, that we got away so easily.” Brother went into a long pause.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess Icarus wasn’t there, after all.” I pouted, though I wasn’t completely sure why. We weren’t doing any fighting back there, even if he was the one in charge. “So, then, that ‘Ravarre’ dude...Maybe he’s got no idea about me? He is the one in charge of the Artifice Production Complex.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That…hm,” I could tell from the low moan that he suspected things were more ‘off’ than possibly even I did, “what I mean to say is: I don’t think that should have been enough.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I agree with you. Even the disguises and fake IDs...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The oldest trick in the book. Honestly, if we weren’t sworn to our friend Gus, back there, I wouldn’t have even wanted us to take our chances in the first place.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I scoffed, but not at him. It was me...because I thought the same thing. I just couldn’t come up with any reason why we weren’t at </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>least</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> questioned. “You’re not wrong...But, then what do you think happened? Was Ravarre just...not looking or something? I sound crazy even suggesting it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe,” he stopped and turned to face me, prompting my undivided attention, “though small as it may be, there is a likelihood…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of…?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A likelihood that the ‘Ravarre’ Rydie mentioned back there may have recognized the same </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>implicit</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> risk behind our infiltration.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tilted my head. It was early enough that the sun was still extremely bright, so I also angled my head in such a way so my Gormotti Hood covered as much of the light as I could get it to. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think he just let us in.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Possibly. And it makes sense as well. They need Zhodric.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...hm,” it </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> possible. And thinking even further about it: if either of us had set things off in there, the same event transpires. Zhodric goes down in flames. There’s a good chance that even Ravarre, or anyone else, already knows what I look like, given they’re working closely with Icarus, “well that would have to imply the other fighters sent in to do favors for Gus were also...left alone, on purpose.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’d be no different for them if that were the case. At least theoretically. They try fighting, it’s likely to escalate. Ravarre tries to pursue them, it’s also likely to escalate into the city.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em><span>I give a hard sigh. Sure, I believed Ontos. It’s just, this line of discussion felt useless. We weren’t getting any answers from Ravarre, wherever he was. And the trip to the factory, while </span></em><b><em>extremely</em></b> <b><em>important </em></b><em><span> in retrospect, ultimately still turned out to be a detour. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We learned about what Alicorn was up to, here...what they were using the Zhodrans for. But not anything about what Alicorn wanted with the ‘IARK’ building, or ‘Soul…’ And we still had no clue what that even was, either. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Urgh… Well, whatever. We won’t get anywhere just sitting around and tal--- “ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three things happened in succession.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So quickly, it might as well have been immediate. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Firstly, I heard a sound so loud and spontaneous my heart nearly burst.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart nearly burst, right along with the huge, artificial </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>burst</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of light that had gone off right in front of my goddamn face.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was Ether. No doubt about it. Which meant it had to be an Art. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ether doesn’t just...explode in the atmosphere. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the Art was.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Who it came from.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What type of Ether.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If it was meant for me.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>These were questions I didn’t have the answers to.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>These were questions I couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>get</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the answers to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My vision blurred into a sloppy mess of colors and shapes and swirls.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That didn’t last long. I felt my body tense up, and then give out completely.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I had no idea what was going on with brother. All I could hope was that he was going to be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The flash hit him, too. I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right, here was the third thing:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lights out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The first thing I did when I woke up was choke.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was gross, wet, gritty, and slimy. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And it rushed into the back of my throat faster than my eyes could adjust to my new scenery.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It got into my nose.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And I was thrown, lying on my side, into a violent fit of coughs. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The smell was nauseating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My senses were assaulted.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My vision was blurry, refusing to focus, and my eyes were on fire.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever got everywhere else also got there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to plant my hands.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Just get up, assess your surroundings, and make a plan.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But I couldn’t do that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My hands were cuffed.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know what was binding them, but they felt unusual, in a way I couldn’t figure out.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Getting to my feet would be a bitch like this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The cuffs did </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>immediately</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> clue me into </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>something</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> though.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>taken</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> here, wherever this was, by somebody. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That was about all I could figure out about this situation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I coughed like a goddamn lunatic for a while. So much that my throat began to burn. I tossed myself over to my opposite side in a violent jerk and I felt a shock up my back. It was sharp. It felt like a bolt of electricity. It hurt like hell. Everything hurt like hell. And I still needed </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>answers.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My head felt like a bell. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It vibrated, it stung, it rang.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It pissed me the fuck off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>still</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> needed answers.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I needed to know where Ontos was.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I needed to know who brought me here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I needed to know </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>where this place was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I needed to know how much danger I was in.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I needed all of that. Now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s just never that easy.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody, especially not someone who shoots you, is going to just give you the answers straight away.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So I had to start moving.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I did.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I squirmed around, trying to find balance with my thighs, locking my legs in place.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I threw my waist about, trying to use the small grip in my knees to spring me upright.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And lastly, I began to… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>try</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and lift my head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah.. .. ...” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I could get my vision to focus and my body to relax a little.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“... This is  .. .. ...” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s when things got sour. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chill, ba ..e ..   I won’t be rou ..g .. ...” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s when I got, at least, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of the answers I was looking for.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could tell my Gormotti Hood was gone by the feeling of my emerald locs being seized and tugged harshly. The hood either disappeared when I collapsed, or was taken by whoever this was grabbing at me. Regardless, I couldn’t worry about it. I had to get my bearings. And </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>quickly.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The lascivious, soft voice purred once more as I was forced upright and shoved, by my hair, haphazardly into something large and thick behind me. When my back collided, I felt another jolt up my spine. I was just about ready to explode.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“~ Sike. ~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect timing, too.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Because the awful mesh tormenting my sight finally ended.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I could see again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One blink.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A couple more.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The world was visible again.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Including whoever it was that had the sack large enough to mangle my hair.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But what I was looking at </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>around us </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>nothing</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> like what I had been seeing previously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The taste of my saliva stung with the acrid, muddy puddle water. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Everything around me reeked.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And my ears were taking their sweet old time to stop ringing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My heartbeat raced as they approached me in struts.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And then raced some more, as I realized Ontos truly wasn’t here in this dump with me.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But my heartbeat perhaps raced the fastest when I realized who fondled under my chin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They tilted my head upwards, gently, and I’d finally gotten a much clearer answer.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>An answer that struck at my heartstrings, once our eyes met.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The gentle caress of their fingers felt like someone waving a lighter across my cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmnf. But it’s so nice to see you again, little Angel. ~” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shuddered, the remaining grogginess in my face immediately being dispelled. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>D-Dana?!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuffling about with her cap, a snarky purr adrifts the space between us. “Glad to get back in touch. How’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>your</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> day been?” She leans forward with an infantilizing glare. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just --” I began shuffling my hands and waist about at my backside, trying to feel my way around the handcuffs, “gettin’ started.” I needed to try and gauge the shape. I was also working on stealthily locating a bearing along the object, so I could use it to stand up </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>without</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Dana catching on to what I was doing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gotta be annoying, you know,” she flashed her shiny nails under the sunlight, “how all of your big plans turned out?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“IARK…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>“Mhm…” she cast another mocking glance at me, “So, let this be a lesson to you. You </span></em><b><em>don’t</em></b><em><span> just get to show up out of nowhere, run around our city, and threaten our </span></em><b><em>centuries</em></b> <b><em>upon centuries </em></b><em><span>worth of knowledge and valuables without answering to </span></em><b><em>somebody</em></b><em><span>.” </span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Who </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>exactly</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> do you think I am?” almost there...almost… “Where did you ever get this impression that I mean the Zhodrans harm?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not dumb.” She spat. “I could tell immediately that you, and that guy you were toting around, are both </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>human.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what?” I found leverage. All that was left was to spring myself in one fell swoop. “What happened to the open-arms from when I first met you, Dana?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Zhodran woman began to rub her arm, sighing. Apparently feeling some sort of sting from my words. Did she regret having to do this? “You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>humans</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>...You’ve ruined us. Have you no shame?” She turned away from me, saddened a little, but with a half-assed poker-face.  “Of course you don’t.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Dana…” finally! Using my leverage along the space I was thrown up against, I sprouted my body upwards. So fast, in fact, that Dana jumped a bit, fondling the sliver of empty space between her hand and her kodachi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to meld sympathy for her supposed action of taking me to this weird place, using my own prior experience with, what was obviously, the ‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>humans</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’ she referred to. “You’re…” but this required me having to take some of the veil off of my own cover, “talking about Alicorn, aren’t you? I am </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>like them! I came here to… to stop them.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I really was just killing time in order to figure these handcuffs out. I knew my words were probably convincing nobody -- even if a small part of me hoped that she’d come around at my confession. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.” She hissed, broodish and sarcastic. “And while you’re at it…” she trailed her eyes down my midriff, targeting something with her narrow glare. “I’d stop attempting to break them.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I nearly flinched at being found out so easily. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those handcuffs are endowed with nodes on the inner latches around your wrist. Struggling activates a series of nanomechanical nerve endings overtop of those nodes. Those will cause the device inside to drain your Ether.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That explains the sting up my back that I was feeling when I was accidentally tugging too hard.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t need to test them again to know Dana was right, either.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And surprisingly enough, to me… I was glad to be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wrong</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, for once.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because Dana...she was missing something.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She’d been missing something this entire time.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I am </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> human. And much moreso . . . I’m willing to bet that what I can pump into these cuffs are more than what they can handle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Ether isn’t like the Ether in other living things, or even other Blades, for that matter.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If the security measure these restraints relied on was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>draining</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it… Dana was about to feel incredibly sorry.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My power comes from the distant Conduit itself. It isn’t anything to scoff at.</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I…<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I honestly hated to be having to use my powers for something like this.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it would scare her. But there were more important things on my mind than our misunderstanding. My brother was gone. I didn’t care about anything else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Wha?!” Dana flinched, throwing a hand up in front of her. “Angel, you fool! You’ll die!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tugged, and tugged some more on the restraints.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I felt shocks up my backside like I’d hardly ever experienced before.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I was running out of breath pretty quickly, too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>None of this was on the level of what Icarus was capable of…<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But this technology...it felt pretty similar, in nature. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Still, I couldn’t care about that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had to get out of them.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So I kept pulling apart my locked wrists, letting the cuffs sap me.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The process began slow, and then sped up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I supposed that’s how other prisoners to these things end up understanding the punishment factor.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The more you resist, the faster they try to kill you.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But, well -- lucky me...I’d never die to these things. It’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>impossible.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little more…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And a little more, yet…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> “No. . . No. I won’t.” Snap, the hinge mechanism went. The strands locking my wrists snapped apart, as well. Now scrap metal, all the pieces fell off of my arms and onto the dirty ground at my feet, smoke rising from the broken item. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My eyes and attention briefly dismissed the other aura occupying the shabby space with me. I had to get a look around, though I did peripherally notice her jump back, and take up her kodachi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now unsheathed , the sound of sparks and the crackle of electric Ether pierced the ear on the side of my face that was toward her. I paid no mind to that, or to her, but there </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> something I did wonder, briefly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ether? By a Zhodran? It’s a little odd, since they aren’t Blades.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It must be the weapon itself, then.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No matter, I need to get a look around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aside from the fetid ground, the space it looked like I’d been brought to was a dreary, rotting vicinity of what I could only describe as ‘homes.’ There was a small strip of torn up houses. Some with holes in the rooves. Some with material that had been warped, possibly due to experiencing a fair share of more than a few floods over the...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>years</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it certainly appeared that this place had seen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The object Dana had shoved me into earlier was a silver drum container. It sat in front of another hollow, ghostly home. I couldn’t see inside it, but I assumed it was Ether. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, I was sure of it.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Back at my home...we have to do the same thing.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of the Ether in Elysium was, and probably still </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> very contaminated, due to the thousands of years of fighting that I was forced into with Icarus’ machines.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were metric tonnes upon metric tonnes of Ether in the environment, and in the atmosphere. Tonnes that I, and a very...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>very</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> old partner of mine had to spend countless hours purifying on our own. I miss her, so much. And if it weren’t for those days...I know for certain I wouldn’t be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>here</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When enough Ether had been purified, it had to be stored, and then distributed across the continent. With some science and calculations, that old friend, me, and Davis, were able to determine that enough turnovers of the purified Ether </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>could</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> restabilize Elysium’s environment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough to prevent a total climate collapse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing that drum...it put something deeply into perspective. Something more putrid than even the surroundings. It choked at my heart, and formed a pit in my stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dark past of Zhodric.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What could have...happened here? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It certainly wasn’t as done off as Elysium had been for so long, but that determination didn’t come without the understanding that -- even looking </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>beyond</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the Machine Factories -- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>something</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> underlying this bright, beautiful city, had been...disgusting. Impure. Torn asunder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shattered. Like my hopes had been, for so long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The city I and Brother was welcomed into...was that all just a coverup for ...for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>this?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>W-What the hell...are you?!” Dana’s rather falsetto-sounding yelp broke the ceaseless stream of my thoughts. “Answer me! Now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I ignored her plea, and shoved past her question. I had some questions of my own, and those needed answers before she could get hers. If she knew about my temper, and patience, she’d certainly understand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is this place?” I said, unorthodoxly gentle, considering everything she’d just put me through. I started to walk off a little, hoping she’d just chill out and follow me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way. I asked you something first.” I heard the trot of her boots behind me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And…” I didn’t give a shit, “where the hell’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my brother?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Urgh!!” The growl was pathetic. Sounded like a cub. “Keep dodging the question and see what happens!” But it came with...alarm. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Technically</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> danger, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sparks of her kodachi slammed through the particles of the air around us. I heard the starts of her sprint, dragging the knife through to her front section with complete intention of using it on me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t about to pillow fight this bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Not here.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> This place smells. And I still don’t know what's going on, or where my brother is. I’ve got enough headaches. You won’t be one of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Throwing a hand up between us, I made a stop sign. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When she didn’t respond to that, I made sure to give her something she’d absolutely respond to.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She nearly tripped onto her bottom when the Aegis Sabre tore into our reality in an instant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t set it ablaze, and thankfully, I didn’t need to. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized the seriousness of the stipulations behind trying my mood. I didn’t flinch, not even a hair. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My sword was either going to remain a gracious yardstick between us.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Or it was going to morph into a furious, emerald burning saw.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No matter its purpose in the moment, I had every intention of seeing it through.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But my preference, of course, was to avoid having to spill collateral blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana held her kodachi close to her chest, but she clearly didn’t have any aims with it anymore. She just didn’t want to drop her guard. That was fine. She could do whatever she wanted. As long as I got my answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen…” Glaring at her, I began my assertions, trying to sterilize the tensions, “Dana, I’m sure you’re all fired up, for whatever reason. But let me make something crystal…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She gulped, allowing me to continue. I could see the beads of sweat form across her forehead -- which was news to me -- I hadn’t seen a Zhodran sweat before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t come to Zhodric for you. When we met at the Garden Plaza, I explained that the only reason I needed to get inside of the IARK Facility was to figure out what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> enemies were using it for.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She stopped shaking briefly. “What makes you think I’d trust you?! Just waltz in, and saying you need some shit like </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is not gonna score you many points with us. Especially not when we’re already on edge about...you people.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve already said that I’m here to stop the humans who destroyed this place.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what! You can say whatev--”</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I will.” I sighed, trying to lower my voice. “...I’m not telling you to believe me. I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>actually</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> saying something completely different.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, really?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana.” It was at this point I began to lower my weapon slowly. “You’re not my enemy. That’s what I’m saying. We don’t need to do this. I came to this place to track down Alicorn. Whether you like it or not.” I turned my body toward her, with an open posture. “You’re </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>trying</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to make an enemy of me...Well, I refuse. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Unless</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you push my buttons.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She clutched her weapon, feeling the sting of my words. “Coward… What makes you feel all high and mighty? How come you’re turning me down? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>attacked </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want to find my brother.” Turning away from her again, full confidence that I had made the line in the dirt plain as day, I began to move in the opposite direction. “If you won’t help me, I’ll just do it myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Answer me, goddammit!”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I heard her stomping frustratedly up to my side. “Why the hell are you so passive about all of this? What’s wrong with you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s...wrong? To spare someone’s life?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spare some--” she began peppering admonishments, “and just who do you think you are to say that?! You don’t know what I can do.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?”  I held the Aegis Sword over my shoulder, continuing to scan the rancid environment while moving along. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve got to be crazy or something.” Dana spat. “Anyone else, and you’d have been dead by now. You’re lucky </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> was assigned to come look after you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh.” I stopped moving, with a heavy step down into the dirt with my heel. “Dana. I’m only gonna say this one time.” I snorted in between words, clearing my throat. “There isn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that you’ll </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ever</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> beat me. I suggest for your own sake that you drop the confidence, and either help me, or get lost.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And with that, I continued on my way through the mysterious shell of a town.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana had fallen silent. I could almost feel the disillusion from the sound of her breathing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she must have been feeling it tenfold, because it took her hardly no time at all to recognize that I really couldn’t give a shit about her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon enough, it was her making the concessions, and deciding to step from her vigilant high-horse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I paused, not turning to facing her. My patience was wearing thin. So I had hoped she knew the words I wanted to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Come with me. I know where your brother is.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Once Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure are less talkative than you were at the plaza.”  I hadn’t even noticed I’d gotten in front of Dana. So consumed with my own ceaseless train of thought, I forgot that she’d been leading me. “What’s your problem?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wonder why.” My throat felt like sandpaper, and I was sure the groan that pried itself from in there also sounded like it was at war with the air. “Oh, and by the way, my problem </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>currently</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is that you keep asking me what my problem is.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> problem is the fact that, even though I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>helping</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you right now, you’re still being just as brooding and showy.” She...really forced that one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t know being shot by a tranquilizer and waking up in a shitpit without knowing where your brother is was something to feel good about.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I took a deep breath before continuing. “What do you expect me to say?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, I heard a little bit of myself in her. And had my own assumptions about not only the way she was acting, but the reason I was brought here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I expected you to have more questions, I guess.” She took the lead, glancing back at me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I snorted, which pushed some bangs over my face. “Oh, I’ve got plenty.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My eyes darted all over the place. I sort’ve expected anything to try and jump out at me from the raggedy collect of eerie four-walls. I didn’t feel any semblance of security in peeking through the hollow doors, and broken windows, or staring at each smelly, fractured fountain spewing drainage when we hit junctures.  I was using Dana, not trusting her.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then, let me guess… You don’t have faith enough to try and get me to clear any of this up?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was drearily snark. I could gather she just wanted to talk, but I couldn’t decide if she was trying to make up for her failure back when we encountered each other, or if she just wanted me to strum notes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But my head was just full of...way too much. I honestly didn’t want to know what she was pestering me for right now. You don’t get to think when you’re unconscious. You just wake up. So everything I had to sift through, from what I assumed was hours ago, still needed to be dealt with.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What could have ever given you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> impression.” It’s like she wanted me to roll my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsch.” She hung her head, tracing the dirt. It didn’t feel like disappointment...it was more uniform than that. She looked more like she was keeping track of something. “Got my answer, then.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll ignore that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re no different from them. You’re just in this for yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll ignore that, too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve got no clue what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>we’re</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> fighting for.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. Sure don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I don’t see any reason to believe what you said earlier.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never asked you to. Now shut the hell up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And for the record, as far as I’m concern--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you a child, or something?” I knew I sounded much calmer than I felt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A cheap accusation.” She stopped in her tracks with hand on hip, laughing softly. “I’m just appraising you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Appraising…?” I actually wanted to hear this one, oddly enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea. I don’t see any reason to think you’re any different from those monsters and their machines.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe try the fact that I didn’t kill you as soon as I broke my restraints?” I crossed my arms, scoffing impatiently. “If what you want is for me to talk, I’ve said all I needed to.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And if I decide, spontaneously, that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that’s</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> not enough?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodness… “Then put’em up.” You’re so predictable. I can smell where this conversation is going more strongly than I can smell this dump. “Attack me right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I spread my arms out, leaving my body wide open.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>As expected, she didn’t move a muscle.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I think I even noticed her face scrunch a little.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her posture definitely faltered as well. I was done with this. “Ugh. See?” I started walking again, pushing past her. “Keep treating fights like formality. That’s how you die sooner.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Angel’ ‘s more than just a name, huh? That’s what you think.” She started speedwalking back to my side. “You just want what we work so hard to keep safeguarded, cloaked in a veil of harm-reduction.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...That one got to me. And so I stopped again.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve heard this voice before. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So clearly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Do you really want to know what I think?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not. Since you’re so kind.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was my own.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And not just once, either.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was me...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>dozens</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of times.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana.” Balling both of my fists, I turned to her, trying to eat away my own frustration. “You’re desperate.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“More accusations, huh?” she threw a hand to her hip, hanging her head, “You’re only proving my point. You don’t care.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine you think so.” I shrugged. I didn’t even have the energy to mention the fact that all </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>she’d </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>been doing this entire conversation was accuse </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>  “I never said I did. But maybe before running your mouth, try listening to someone clearly reaching out.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell is hospitable about someone I don’t even know telling me I’m ‘desperate?” she scoffed, and I could hear her breathing get less steady, “What gives you the right? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Your </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>kind destroyed this place, and now you turn around and tell me how I should feel.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew exactly how she was feeling. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve both </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>been</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> her before, and been the person she’s referring to.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The giver, and the receiver, of total misery. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if I’ve truly been this girl once before, “...Look, I can’t say I’m not ashamed of all of this…,” that meant I could reach her, “but I also can’t take </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>responsibility</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, either. Because I know who’s to blame for Zhodric being in the state it is now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmph…” she began to stomp ahead again, but I stopped her by the shoulder, causing her to flinch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long’s it been, Dana?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“S-Since what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to give her a soft(er) look, sensing newfound receptiveness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since you last saw a human.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Huh?” she swat away my hand gently as she suspired a wide sigh, “I-I…” It seemed like she was finally willing to let the temperature go down some. “It’s been years. You and the other guy are the first in a long while for me.” Her eyes trailed off. “The last time I saw one was when I was really little. I think eleven.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many years ago would that be? Do you remember?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pfft.” She cracked her neck left, sneering. “It’s rude to ask a lady’s age, you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“U-Ugh-- Well, fine then--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was six years ago.” Her head swooped down again. She balled up a fist. “Of course I remember.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Was it a man named…--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She had...She had orange hair. Freckles. A huge rifle.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As I suspected...Rydie was telling the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what she came for. I just remember what she looked like. I was terrified the day I almost ran into her.” She slowly craned her head back up, trying to appear strong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a lot younger than I thought.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t look that much older than me, though.” Her head tilted. “You sure you should be saying that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Pfft.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” I...I don’t even remember my birthday anymore. “I mean, I’ve been around. Probably seen more years than you’ve seen birds in the sky.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!” she jumped, “You weirdos live crazy long or something?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something like that.” I chuckled. “But, hey, tell me something.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a way to dodge the question.” Crossing her arms, she sighed from her nose. “But fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> seen a human named ‘Ravarre?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her pupils shrank. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...Well, I know about him. Everyone does down here. But that’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh.” I went into a measure of thought. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I still don’t really trust you, but...If you really say you’re after those humans, it means you must have encountered them yourself, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My eye twitched a little, and I felt the heat in my chest increase. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Only one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn. You don’t know the others? At all?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that so weird?” I waved a hand, “Ravarre is always here making machines, isn’t he? Yet you’ve never encountered him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s because he’s always...hanging out at that-- wait! You!” She thrust a finger at me, “The Factory! You went there! That’s the only way you could know that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked around the dreary scape, trying to trace back to where Iles could even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>be</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>…<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I was disappointed to not see a single familiar point of interest. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nor </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>anything</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> that looked like the city I was just in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Yeah.” I sighed away my distress. “I went there. Someone asked me to. I’ve seen what goes on in that complex. I want to tear it apart if I ever get the chance. But I have to find my brother first.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Angel?” She got close to me, showing no fear anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I’m trying to do the same thing. We all are.” Her eyes sank. “But...w-we,” and then she got really emotional, “we’re all too weak…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I held up both my hands, trying to calm her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo. Hold up. J-Jeez…” she started to straighten back up, “W-Who’s ‘we?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. Right. Shit. Let’s keep going.” She skipped off, prompting me to follow. “You’re about to see really soon.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fractured, disfigured stretch of roads and sights through the ghost town soon met I and my talkative traveling partner with an end piece. Though, it was more appropriate to call it a ‘checkpoint.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had found my brother. Still wasn’t sure how we were getting out of here.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What’s worse -- that wasn’t even the biggest issue at the moment.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Not by a long shot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s that…” my ears perked to the sound of barbarism, “noise?” which completely flew in the face of all of the prior quaint dystopia. The quiet suffering.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are they...No!” Dana’s entire body sprang. “Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Please</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> don’t tell me--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Wait!” I ran after her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For all of thirty seconds, I chased after Dana, with not so much as a word between us, despite my pleas for her to clarify this shit to me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t need it whence we arrived, though. I noticed a few things immediately. The most important of which being a huge fight, with my brother wrapped in the middle of all of it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana and I had found ourselves between a unit of the same horrifically run-down, smelly houses. On either side, there were three of each, and litters of Ether filled drums dotted all over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a path beyond where we were at present that was even darker and looked more run-down. Nobody occupied that space. All the action was right here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>idiots!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Dana cried to the group harassing my brother, still in handcuffs, without his sword. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“We weren’t to engage! They’re captives! Didn’t you listen to a thing Carmen told you assholes?!”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or...were they harassing him?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I was prepared to rush into the fray and knock every one of the hooligans around Ontos into silly-season.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But… He just didn’t look like he was struggling, at all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, I nearly laughed at the sight. It was hectic...but still laughable. Ontos was in full combat with the troublemakers using just his feet. He had on the same pair of cuffs as I once did, so I guess he couldn’t break them. Or maybe he just chose not to. And yet, and still, he held his own. The attackers had similar looking kodachi to what Dana was equipped with. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>And they were </span></em><b><em>relentless</em></b> <em><span>with them, too. Some were equipped with elemental Ether-powered knuckles, it also seemed.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Zhodran fighters came for my brother at all sides. Circling him, and then attacking in a pattern the coordination of which wouldn’t catch </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>off guard even if I was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>snoring.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I felt embarrassed for them, seeing Ontos pretend to narrowly avoid deadly strikes and respond with milquetoast retaliation.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Each kick my brother delivered to his opponents after avoiding them didn’t so much look painful as it did...humiliating.  I wasn’t even the one fighting, and I could predict the strikes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah!” glancing with a smirk, brother acknowledged my arrival, “You’re just in time, sis.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An attacker attempted to capitalize on his distraction with me, and was firmly denied the opportunity by way of a swift knee to the gut. The knee was followed-through with a sharp punt, sending the sloppy hoodlum to the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What--” I couldn’t help bleakly chuckling, “Hey! What’s going on here?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Everything</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>s</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> going wrong again!” Dana sprinted toward the crowd.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Again… ?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nothing serious.” Ontos’ defensive and evasive responses were flawless against the troublemakers. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He kicked another to the ground, not having any problem following it up with another as the opponent sprange right back up and at him.  </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re just, well,” he shoved a different one off of his back, using his shoulder, “they couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wait</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to bring me to justice themselves.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Justice?!’ For what?” I trotted further toward the scrap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try asking them.” He tripped one at his front, and then kicked them along the dirt into their partner, knocking them over like a pin. How do they even let this shit happen to them?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I summoned my dormant sabre, looking for a spot to insert myself into the mess and stop it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long have you been fighting?!” I got close to the crowd, ready to draw their attention. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Few--” brother slammed his leg into one attacker’s hip, sending them off, “minutes. Probably.” After dealing with that one, he springboarded himself off the ground, into a flip, in order to meet a leaping enemy. The airborne hoodlum was sent plummeting downward after receiving Ontos’ shoe firmly, and swiftly on the jaw. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Could they really be having so much trouble? I mean...I know it’s my brother, but he’s not even armed. And he’s got a pretty serious handicap right now. Yet they couldn’t so much as get close, let alone knock him over, and let </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>further</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> alone -- bring ‘justice.’ Whatever that meant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amateurs are one thing. But these guys...they weren’t amateurs. They were worse. They were a posse of uncoordinated </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mishaps.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I started to get a little worried for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>their</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> safety, even though they were the ones with every advantage imaginable. Numbers. Equipment. And with no restraints of any kind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually, I did grow sick of the scuffle. I had a massive headache, and needed to talk to him. So it was time for me to make my presence known. I held a flat hand up in front of me, drawing up some of my Ether, and then dispelling it into a huge gust of air. Some of the troublemakers were knocked onto their asses, but a good chunk of them stayed upright, stopping their assail on my brother at a dime, and vaulting their attentions to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey!”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I held the Aegis Sabre firmly at my side, tightening my grip to let them know I wasn’t playing like he was. They could see immediately that I didn’t have handcuffs. They weren’t about to try me. I knew that much. “Let. Him. Go.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One shouted. I guess they still wanted to maintain the attitude. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t take orders from you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then another. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You bitch! Ya’ll can’t boss us around anymore! Not you, or any of the other ones!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was NOT A REQUEST!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” I set my sword alight, slashing it through the air in front of me and coating the steel in simmering emerald flames. They squirmed. I could tell. But they wouldn’t give their stances up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“NO!” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Dana rushed in front of me, throwing her hands up to both sides of her to symbolically block my path. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t do anything! I’ve got this, I swear!” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Setting my weapon down, I loosened the anger in my face and gave her the benefit of the doubt. My eyes briefly fell to the side, but not enough to miss the, what I believed to be, smidge of a benign smile that attempted to curl in her lips. I couldn’t say no to that, but my patience </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> trying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. I won’t hurt them. Go.” I sighed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She ran toward the crowd, pleading cries the level of which went against everything she’d attempted to project to me up to this point. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“What’s wrong with you all?!” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>she shoved fingers at a few of the troublemakers who were frozen in place, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“You remember your orders, don’t you?! We weren't supposed to harm them at all!” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never...mind the fact that she broke </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> little rule against </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> not even a few hours beforehand. And implied that she’d be willing to do so again. But whatever. Keep going. I think I’m starting to see a pattern here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was barked at by one hoodlum, who had the audacity to brandish fists up to her threateningly. Why…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re only sayin’ that because the joke of a ‘boss’ lets you be</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> little pet. You trust that pacifist bitch too much. That’s why you care about everything she says.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“T-The hell did you say?” I felt her anger radiating, even from behind her, “So that’s what’s going on? You’ve all decided to throw away everything Carmen gave us? For all of these years?! You’d disobey her, and for what?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s known, all of this time, who our enem--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!”  She ripped her kodachi from the scabbard, “Never mind!” replacing the point of her finger to the crowd with the sparking point of her knife. “I bet you’ve even left behind Michaal, too, haven’t you?! You make me sick.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then do somethin’ about it!” Dana was barked at.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were taught by the boss lady herself. Why waste words with us? We’re tired of being weaklings. And we’re through listenin’ to do-nothings like you three.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana began backing away slowly, covering her mouth, and eventually bumping into me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She shrieked and jumped, throwing a glance my way briefly, which allowed me to see her shrunken, horrified pupils.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaking her head, she tried to shove herself forward and pry from me. I wasn’t letting her. I felt her trembling. It was more than just a little bit, too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I threw my sword into the Ether, using both of my hands to grab her shaken shoulders. She tensed up, but nonetheless let me give to her at least that shred of comfort.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt something else too. Her breathing. I could tell from its weight and sporadicism that she was holding back words she so desperately wanted to say. And possibly even tears, too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve known this girl before. I’ve heard this girl before. I’ve trembled like this girl before. I’ve messed up like this girl before. I’ve been this girl before. I’ve choked up words, and tears, just like this girl before me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Actually, never mind my brother.” I stabbed the entire group with glares. “He can take care of himself.”  Each member of the mishap posse eyed me like animals, some even tried showing teeth, as if it’d help. I knew from each of their little pathetic attempts at posture that all of it was superficial. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>What goes through the heads of assholes like you, who think it’s okay to treat someone trying to help someone else like throwaway?</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the sound of my voice, Dana began to stand up straighter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana’s trying to help the ones who’ve been ruining our lives, this entire time! You humans have done nothing but destroy! Why should we ever help you?! Tell me why she’s standing up for the enemy!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Because you don’t know shit about me, or him.” I released Dana, and she stood in place. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I stepped closer to the troublemakers, leaning forward with more hard looks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And by the way, she’s</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> trying</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to help you idiots.” I scoffed. “If your ‘boss’ or whoever should be rallying all of you is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>explicitly</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> saying not to harm captives, there’s a reason.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She wants us to be merciful. Well we won’t have it. We’re done playing nice with the ones who tore Zhodric apart.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah?” with hands to my hips, I laughed, “Self preservation must have gone out the window. My brother…” I gestured to Ontos, “you all </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>know </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>he’s got a weapon, right? You must know, because you confiscated it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So tell me…” I smirked, “If he could whoop your asses that badly in handcuffs, what would happen if he still had it? Do you understand now?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Angel is…” Dana stepped forward, raising her voice and placing her armed hand to her chest, “Angel is right! Carmen was just trying to protect all of you! Think of how much worse this could have gone! Imagine if these humans were with the bad guys…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? Wait, what was that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you just say about them?!”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Goddammit, Dana.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re sidin’ with em… We understand. Loud’n clear.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We know who you, Carmen, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Michaal are really tryin’ to protect!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You blew it, Dana. And there’s no way I can let this get bloody.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ontos!” I blitzed over to my brother while the hooligans continued their shouting match with Dana, circling to his back, “Hold your arms out.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better aim, Pneuma.” He did as I told. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shuttup, or I’ll cut’em off for real.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He laughed, happy to see me again. I took my sword and cleaved through the hinge of his restraints, snapping them in half. Ontos took care of the rest, peeling the cufflinks off of his wrists. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He brushed his sore wrists and turned toward me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright. What’s the plan?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana cares about these people. But they want to hurt her because of us.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana is that one?” he pointed to the young woman being singled out by the crowd, “The one who took you here, yes?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup.” I raised my fists after letting my sword go. “Too nice for her own good, if you ask me. But I don’t want this to get ugly for her.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right… So we’ll calm them down?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Heh. Something like that.” I looked ahead after Ontos raised his fists and took a brawling stance. “I say we show those idiots some ‘tough love.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both sides of the brawl hammered onward. And I couldn’t keep the majority of the crowd away from Dana, much as I wanted to. She held her own fine, given that she had the support of Ontos and I. On his own, and <em> handcuffed </em> , they almost got Ontos a time or two. But they weren’t a challenge for the two of us together. At all. And <em> neither </em>of us were using our weapons. </p><p>I didn’t want to <em> have to </em> , either.<br/>These folk were kin to Dana. At least in some capacity.<br/>That...became reason enough for me to try and settle this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The things I do to be nice, sometimes. </em>
</p><p>Most importantly, though I cared for Dana, we needed to know where this place was, and what so many Zhodrans were doing here. </p><p> </p><p>I threw two heavy-handed, Ether-charged hooks with both fists, sending a bunch of the hoodlums over like dominos, with some even piling on each other. Ontos had a group of around five try to bulldog him. He took the arm of the prominent charger, yanked them around his head, and swung their body like a bat at the other four, sending them all toppling over. He threw the dazed attacker that served as his makeshift weapon into the pile afterward. </p><p>Skidding on my feet after vaulting away from the crowd to check in on Dana, I took on the brunt of two thugs she seemed locked in with. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey!” </em> Through a heavy, but controlled breath, I punched one fighter off, winding my fist for the other. <em> “Tell me somethin’.” </em> I slammed a knee into, and then punched the second thug while trying to talk to her, sending them spinning in the dirt. <em> “Where are you from, exactly?” </em>  I kept my fists raised, eyeing the rapid group while listening to Dana. <em> “Can we escort you?”  </em></p><p>Dana spoke unsettlingly. <em> “I’m… I’m kind of -- I live here? I-I’ve got my own place, but I wouldn’t exactly say it’s </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> hou--” </em></p><p><em> “O-OK, but, Dana,” </em> I swiped away a few more, <em> “where is </em> <b> <em>‘here?</em> </b> <em> ”  </em></p><p><em> “Everywhere.” </em> After getting closer to my side, she held firmly her kodachi, brushing her deep blue hair out of her eyes to observe the downed enemies. <em> “I can be wherever I’d like, as long as I’m not helping Carmen.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The thugs were reeling from my attacks, and didn’t seem to be getting up anytime soon. The three of us, at this point, had dug through over half the hoodlum crowd. I motioned for Dana to follow me back to where Ontos was occupied. </p><p> </p><p>I kept talking while we made our ways over. <em> “Carmen?’ Hey… That’s the woman you mentioned earlier. The one those jerks were calling a ‘pacifist bitch.”  </em></p><p><em> “Hmph…” </em>She was still clearly stung up by all that.</p><p>
  <em> “Is she your boss, or something?”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Well,” </em> she lifted her head up again, <em> “not exactly.”  </em></p><p>She kept speaking while brandishing her weapon, preparing to take on more game. <em> “She’s more like a mom, or an older sis… Carmen, she-- grggh!!” </em>they had intercepted her mid-sentence. </p><p>I did the same. <em> “Hey, don’t get distracted. We’re still fighting.”  </em></p><p><em> “R-Right!!” </em>She shoved two off of her on her own, taking precise swipes at their utility belts as well to cut them off. The thugs tripped over their drooping pant-legs, dropping their weapons. </p><p> </p><p>And I guess that made them too embarrassed to try to move again. It was more than pathetic, I’ll say that much. </p><p>Dana darted away from me, luring a group of three to isolate them from the pack. I took on some more of my own. And there were <em> way </em> more of them concerned about me. I absolutely knew why, but in this state, all of them were beyond reasoning with. For now, I just had to focus on throwing hands. Talks could come later. </p><p>All circuits of the battle pressed on. And the only thing I could think about was just how energetic all of these idiots were. For rookies, they could sure as shit hold out. I wasn’t struggling, and neither was brother. But the more they got up, the more I had to send them back to kissing dirt with their asses. I didn’t want to hurt them <em> too </em> bad, so this was clearly a problem for me. </p><p>Still, we <em> were </em> in favor, and the crowd was thinning. I didn’t have much of a choice but to keep doing this little dance, as annoyed as I was. Everything was going to be fine enough.</p><p> </p><p>We’ll teach these punks a lesson.<br/>Regroup somewhere safe, with Dana.<br/>And figure out where the hell this place is.</p><p>More importantly, how far away this place was from Zhodric.<br/>I only <em> assumed </em> , earlier, that I’d been out for hours.<br/>But I could very well be wrong. It could have been days.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And that’s not in the least bit unbelievable to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “U-Urgh… How many more of you are…” </em>I decked three and knocked them over. Next in line were another four. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just a bit longer… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “H-Haagh!!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dana’s screech pierced into my chest. <br/>So did the sound of something… <b> <em> else.<br/></em> </b>Like a drum of chaos. </p><p> </p><p>The bellows in my ear were like a bash of things being plunged into destruction.<br/>Pipes bursting. <br/>The ground shaking. </p><p>I could only pray that the two things I was hearing at once, in that moment, weren’t related. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Wha--” </em> I had a hoodlum by the wrists, writhing in pain from my squeeze. I kept twisting their arms while checking on Dana from afar. <em> “You good?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>She was in a heated clash with the last of her assailants, clearly on the brink of being toppled. <br/>I needed to get through my group quickly. Not just for her sake. <br/>But because those <b> <em>footsteps… </em> </b> <em> they were getting louder. That meant they were getting closer. </em></p><p><em> It wasn’t, in </em> <b> <em>any way </em> </b> <em> gradual, either. <br/></em> <em> Whatever it was, it was right on top of us.<br/></em> <em> My mind was being stabbed. Shattered like glass by the abrupt reaffirming of my mission. </em></p><p>
  <em> By the sound of screeching metal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Playtime’s over!</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>I charged an extreme amount of Ether into my fists. And with open palms, I raised my leg, and then slammed it into the ground, pushing out my hands to let loose a devastating shockwave. </p><p>Every <em> single </em> Zhodran in front of me got flung away like leaves.</p><p> </p><p><em>The bell of terror rang through my body.<br/></em><em>Whatever it was, it was </em><b><em>here</em></b><em>.<br/></em><b><em>I</em></b> <b><em>had to move.</em></b></p><p> </p><p><em> I snapped my sights over to where I heard Dana scream before.<br/></em> <em> They were still locked into it with each other.<br/></em> <em> They couldn’t see it. Maybe they just didn’t realize. </em><br/><br/></p><p><em> What I was seeing.<br/></em> <em> The </em> <b> <em>Artifice, </em> </b> <em> from what I </em> <b> <em>thought</em> </b> <em> was my own personal hell, at one point.<br/></em> <em> It was </em> <b> <em>seconds</em> </b> <em> away from them. I was in </em> <b> <em>their </em> </b> <em> hell.  </em></p><p><em> It had the same as all the others.<br/></em> <em> That rash-red, disgusting, bulging eye of death.<br/></em> <em> The potential to set off the sound of eternity.  </em></p><p> </p><p>I burst into a sprint, calling on my body’s hyperspeed. I noticed from my distance away the two white whips rip themselves out from either side of its neck. It pounced after another step, aiming to swallow Dana and her attacker whole.</p><p>My body answered my call, granting me the lightning speed of a Master Blade. </p><p> </p><p>Shocks cascaded through the ground as I reappeared inbetween the two fighters.<br/>Sparks flew violently, bursting like nanosecond firecrackers.<br/>The flaming fury of my soul set themselves free.</p><p>Aegis Sabre, shaking spastically in my grip, protected my chest from the icy, metallic lash.<br/>The whip wrapped around the fuller of my sword as I struggled with it desperately.<br/>I could feel the cold run all the way through my arm. It was agony.</p><p>My head spazzed, and my eyes were twitching like I was insane.<br/>A daub of blood spurt from my throat in a spasmodic retch.<br/><b><em>It</em></b> <b><em>burned so badly. The frost was eating away at my throat. </em></b></p><p> </p><p><em> I took a long, hard look into its bulb of an eye.<br/></em> <em> Remembering the failures all over again.<br/></em> <em> Remembering the fury. </em></p><p><em> The orbitar ring floating above it’s back was spinning at mach speed.<br/></em> <em> The frozen chain around my neck squeezed tighter and tighter.<br/></em> <em> I felt like my skull was going to burst. I felt like my heart was being iced all the way to the core. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Have to move…<br/></em> <em> Have to move…<br/></em> <b> <em>Have to move…</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><em> “H-He-ey….” </em> I choked violently, spewing more blood as I tried to wrench my neck to the frantic girl in shock beneath me. <em> “Y-You… You got-t-tta go…NOW! MOVE!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>My cries forced Dana to her feet. She scrambled to help her earlier opponent get up, throwing them over her shoulder. Ontos was right behind. Thank god he was<em> . </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Get them.” </em> Blood was leaking from my mouth as I tried to force my other arm to the hilt of my sword. My chilled windpipes were screaming for air. <em> “Get them out. Don’t worry about me.”  </em></p><p><em> “Got it.” </em>Knowing he wouldn’t be much help against a Goliath unarmed, brother helped Dana and the other fighter race around the arena the collect the hapless Zhodrans and evacuate them.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit...It’s so cold...<br/></em> <em> This thing will freeze me...<br/></em> <em> I have to… </em></p><p>
  <em> I have to move…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I swung my arm, ignoring the stings all through my entire body just to get complete grip of the Sabre. I focused <em> everything </em> into the emerald flames bursting from the blade, charging the heat as high as I could get it. </p><p>With enough fierce radiance, I performed a spinning slash powerful enough to yank the chains from the  inside of the machine’s large, pointed, husky face. </p><p>I cut the chain around my neck at the middle, and the white, icy poison glowing from within its translucent tubing, began to fade. The frost in my head dissipated as the chains disappeared into red Ether particles.</p><p> </p><p>I could fight now. </p><p> </p><p>Standing on four large legs, this gigantic, black machine carried all the pride, hunting prowess, and bloodlust of a wolf. The ground cooled to freezing at its feet, sheets of ice following its every step. It began to walk in a circle around me. I took to doing the same.</p><p>We tranced parallel to one another closely, keenly, and slowly, waiting for the other to make a move.</p><p>On its facing side, my horrors were given designation. I knew already, but could now see, clear as day, who sent this freakish, demonic mutt to the slums.</p><p>Right near it’s hind, etched into its metal body was a serial number. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And right above that… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘ </em> <b> <em>Αλίκορν</em> </b> <em> ’  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Intently, I got a good look at its feral body, whipping my eyes frantically around the black steel that plated and protected all of its precious mechanical insides. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve seen this one before.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’d been forever since I’d taken on this model. In fact, I was almost sure it was out of print or something. The more I scanned it, the more perplexed I got. There was something off about it. No doubt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s it. It’s been upgraded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You weren’t a Goliath last time.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s got the same look as the much smaller Amarok model that it’s based on. <br/></em> <em> No doubt this old dog’s got some new tricks, now that it’s been supersized.<br/></em> <em> But it has to be playing by at least </em> <b> <em>some</em> </b> <em> of the rules of its mass-production variant. </em></p><p>I brushed some trembling fingers across my throat. It was still chilled. The blood on my lips, and in my throat were biting me.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Gotta stay away from those whips…” </em>They come in many different flavors. This one is using ice. And just cutting them isn’t going to be enough. They come back after a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>And, of course, right as I recall that, two gusts of frosty gas spit from the sides of its face. The lashes had been refreshed. It was likely stalling me out to give itself time to do that. I had to be ready for an attack to come soon. </p><p>Goliath Artifices are a vast amount smarter than the grunts. No doubt the same applied here. Amaroks were also no slouch when it came to speed. From what I observed earlier, this upgraded version had to be the same speed on foot. <em> Maybe </em> even faster.</p><p> </p><p><em> And I got a harsh taste of that speed in the moments to come. </em> <b> <em> It was definitely faster.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><em> “G-Grhh!!” </em>It pounced at me, thrashing its massive front claw. I blocked in time, but was sent skidding backwards across the dirt. The chilly blast of air that came from the slash was dizzying. </p><p> </p><p>What came next after I recuperated were thrashes of its violent, bone-chilling lashing device. I vaulted over one as it tried to swipe at my feet. The second came for my head, so I ducked. Each whip repeated its course in the opposite direction at an increased speed. I had to avoid them both, and I did so by twirling my body through them in midair. </p><p>I was doing an extreme amount of calculation landing from a dodge roll. I had to destroy the orbitar ring above its back to shut off its phase generators, just like all the other times. </p><p>But with the Goliath’s whips, it’s speed, and shape, that was easier said than done.</p><p>Despite its size, it was agile. I had no choice but to stretch my patience. </p><p> </p><p><em> But what to do first… ? </em> </p><p>
  <em> Provoke it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Genesis…” </em> I whispered the Art to myself, <em> “Sabre.” </em>And at my sides were four cybernetic arsenals of light, flashing into existence in a wisp. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Glad I can finally use these again. </em>
</p><p>Waving my hands, I issued the weapons commands telepathically. The bottom halves of the nodes split, revealing turrets that fired continuous bursts of white Ether. I had to keep the Artifice busy, so I could get up close and personal. </p><p>As the turrets fired, I ran my way around the slum arena, looking for a clear spot to blast my way through. In response to the gunfire, the machine howled a visceral cry that evoked a large barrier. </p><p> </p><p>Even while dealing with bullets and encircled beams, it could still flail about the frozen lashes to try and stop me. A swipe came from below, which I flipped over. The next thrash was a stab of its whip right into the ground in front of me. I hopped backward in a heartbeat, transitioning into a vault across the skies. It threw its whips into the air from the ground, and I had to spin my body while slashing my sword to bat them off. That took care of both for at least the next several moments.</p><p>With the drop on it now, I summoned a multitude more Genesis Nodes that fired a barrage of light all over its body. In the next instance, I came down on top of its shield, sword pressed to pierce through it. The barrier was housing the orbitar.</p><p>Sparks were erupting from the point of impact, both amber and emerald, as my Sabre’s tip screeched over the surface, doing for me <em> everything </em> in its power to pierce the dome.</p><p><em> If you’re </em> <b> <em>anything</em> </b> <em> like Valkyrie, I </em> <b> <em>can’t</em> </b> <em> drag this out.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Shit…” </em> I put all of my pressure down on the hilt, letting the Ether around my sword buzz wildly. <em> “Urgh...C-Come--” </em> It wouldn’t give. I had to assume that even <em> with </em> my genesis swords dancing all over its barrier, they weren’t strong enough support fire for me to crack the shield.</p><p><b> <em>“Urgh!! </em> </b> <em> This won’t be enough!” </em>I jumped away, noticing the icy chains racing toward me, cracking atop the shield like guns. The pop from the snap on top of the shield sent a sound wave across the field that was more than just a little strange. It felt surreal that anything could make such a peculiar oscillation. </p><p> </p><p><em> And coupled with that goddamn deranged hunk of scrap mutt’s </em> <b> <em>screaming</em> </b> <em> , it was safe to say every nerve in my head was crying for help. I was going to burst if that thing didn’t shut up soon. </em> </p><p>The Genesis Swords disappeared, and so did all of my firepower. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So that’s…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It made the Artifice stop it’s howling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is that the only time it’ll protect itself?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Surely not, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was close enough for its paw to reach me, and I knew it’d take to an aggressive mantle upon the turrets depleting. I didn’t care, though. I can’t beat this thing from a distance. I need to out-maneuver it, and out-power it. </p><p>It brandished its sleek, jagged claw, swiping viscerally in an arc. After guarding the heavy-hitting attack, I was sent a distance off again, having to deal with the chains. </p><p> </p><p>They both came at my sides, breakneck speed.<br/>I spun them away, deflecting both.<br/>But they were still in play.</p><p>It thrashed with them again, this time going for another stab. <br/>I barreled to safety and then countered with a swipe, dissipating the lashing device. <br/>The next was dragging through the dirt in a wide, uprooting arc. </p><p> </p><p>With a somersault, I slashed through the whip while slinging my body into an advance. After touching down, I broke the confines of reality once more, activating Hyper Extreme Speed. </p><p>Blitzing in front of its ugly, ice-breathing maw, I wasted no time. The Ether in my sword brimmed into the gleam of a star as I drew a high slash its front. I had to try and slow it down.</p><p>It caught my Sabre, with only a sliver of a second to spare before I could cleave open its chest. It flung me off, but I planted down <em> hard </em> on my feet, snapping right back, throwing another blitzing slash. My frantic attempts at its metal body were met with similarly violent blows, which we traded back and forth with increasing intensity. I slashed into one paw, and then the other, as it tried to exchange the same measures. But, when we hit our peak, <em> I came out on top. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Radiant--” </em> I spun three times with blade in hand, sending a cascade of green shockwaves rippling through the metal coating, <em> “Flare!” </em>  </p><p> </p><p>I broke the fiends’ stance, shreds of its plating blew off, and it tumbled backwards. I wouldn’t give the assault up.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Zero Gravity!!” </em>I stabbed the Sabre into the dirt, sending my direct Ether flowing through in a tremorous bullet. The static-shock formed a single blitzing beam that tunneled through the soil, running up it’s paw, through its leg, and then exploding into its body. Emerald Ether danced inside of it spastically, before coiling its way up into the main circuitry.  </p><p> </p><p>The rash-red bulb serving at its sight was overclocked with my static charged Art, blowing a host of fuses and toying with its body in all sorts of ways. It quaked, trying to stay upright. I had the upper-hand. </p><p><em> But it wouldn’t last. </em> </p><p>The shockwaves through its body weren’t enough to immobilize it completely, but the orbitar ring was well within the realm of possibility if I could keep the pressure coming. </p><p> </p><p>In moments, the red eye lit up again, staring devils into me. <br/>Once again, it spewed forth icy gusts of air as it growled. <br/>But it...retreated some. It began to walk back slowly.</p><p>I watched closely.<br/>It wasn’t about to run, no.<br/>It was...creating some arbitrary amount of distance between us, while rotating its neck to both sides in half circles. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The lesser models perform this ritual too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “A duel…” </em>  I took up my sword at my hip,  <em> “If that’s what you want…”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The radiant, emerald flames coating my blade lengthened to over twice its size as I began charging Ether into it superabundantly. </p><p>I couldn’t refuse its duel or attack before it properly began, or else it would howl its shields back up. These machines were smart. <em> This </em> one was also surprisingly chivalrous. </p><p>
  <em> Weapon primed and ready, I waited. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For three . . .  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two . .  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A golden light engulfed the glass of the bulb. That was the starting gun. And we both took action at the same time. </p><p>My simmering, radiant blade crossed its icy, frostbitten claw. <br/>Once.<br/>Again. But faster on the draw.</p><p>Another. And the tempo increased some more.<br/>The next. And the speed ramped up again.<br/>And again. <em> And again. Andagain.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Until we were crossing weapons at blinding rates, sending sparks and sheets of metal flying off in a dizzying haze of bloodlust.  We were attacking so fast our movements produced afterimages. </em> <b> <em>I had to keep up. I had to win out.</em> </b> </p><p><b> <em>And I did, once again.</em> </b> </p><p>Breaking its stance, I took the towering flames of my sword and cleaved as far as I could get to. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“LIGHTNING BUSTER!!” </em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>It was sent flying backwards, skidding on all fours, trying desperately not to fall. I made for quick pursuit, trying to reach the ring so I could shut its phase generation off. </p><p> </p><p><em> But I was blown out of the skies by another viscous, harrowing call to the stars above. <br/></em> <em> It’s own cries of eternity.  <br/></em> <em> I was sent back to whence I’d come.  </em></p><p><em> And it only made sense that now would be the perfect time for it to deploy those whips again. <br/></em> <em> It thought far ahead enough, based on our last interactions, to save them for opportune instances.<br/></em> <em> Great. Now the shield is back up.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I swiped away at one whip, as it tried to thrash multiple times.<br/></em> <em> I cut it, while narrowly dodging the other. <br/></em> <em> But with a dastardly pull away from my strike, it forced me to overextend my attack on the second whip. This allowed the chain to reach my angles. </em></p><p>
  <em> It squeezed, blasting icy waves all up my legs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Agh!! -- Rrrgh!!!” </em> I forced myself to cut it off fast, springing back to my feet and ignoring the burning numbness. </p><p> </p><p>I whipped my head back toward the howling devil, too slow to realize the emerald light from within its maw. A flicker that would be shot out faster than I could blink, let alone block in time. </p><p><em> It had a third chain. The new trick.<br/></em> <em> And this hit was direct one.<br/></em> <em> As direct as you can possibly be with me. </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“A-AGH! Shit--” </em> </b> <em> I began yanking at the thin, green chain in a distressed fit. </em> <b> <em>“Go-od-daammit!” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was eroding my Core Crystal. I couldn’t let this thing stay in if I wanted to live.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “RRGHHH!!” I growled, crying out for an Art. I gripped the small chain again and began throwing as many blasts of Ether trailing through it as I could. The shockwaves reached the demonic wolf coated in black metal, and it’s body violently jerked into the air as it took to its hind legs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The spasm motion ripped the chain from out of my Crystal. There was a gash across it now, for sure. And what’s worse… my armor began to fade. The plates on my shoulders. The plates on my hips, around my leotard and tights, and finally, my all around my legs. Gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My armor was gone. I was stuck in my leotard. And I couldn’t repair any of it due to the damage I’d taken.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “...That’s not good.” </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fact Of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Yaaaaaaah!!!!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I had overcome another frigid, gruesome duel. Cleaving through a front leg so severely its balance became compromised. I shattered some of the icy hellscape around us, along with many more coats of its deep, dark metal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was breaking. But as long as that phase generator was still active, it was still a massive threat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Massively destabilized, it couldn’t rely on its mighty claws anymore. The chilly whips from within its maw were the bulk of its offensive power now.  </em>
</p><p><em> The ardor of it’s sight-bulb was a dim murmur of crimson. Far crying its red hotness and vigor of our earlier clashes. I was slowing it down, surely. But that wasn’t any cause for celebration. I needed to </em> <b> <em>win.</em> </b> <em> And to win, I couldn’t afford it striking my core again with the much thinner vice. </em></p><p>
  <em> All the information in my Core Crystal that’s likely compromised, now, as a result of myself getting blindsided like that…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Gotta...just, worry about that later. </em> <em>Shit.</em></p><p><em> I’ve gotta finish this, soon.<br/></em> <em>Every dog has its day.<br/></em><em>I’m determined to make today this one’s.</em></p><p>
  <em> And if that thing could disengage all of my armor, just like that… who knows what else it’s gotten to tamper with.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just need you to be vulnerable long enough for me to cut it…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay. How? </em>
</p><p><em> Think. </em><em>And do it </em> <b> <em>quickly. </em></b><em>You can’t afford to get hit when you’re so exposed. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hold on…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Those legs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They look weak enough now.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> There’s one that it can’t stand on properly…<br/></em> <em>If it’s broken this badly, I could try to topple it.<br/></em> <em>But none of the Arts I know have the sheer brunt force required to force something this big to fold. </em></p><p><em> ...Rex would always topple the big guys for us.<br/></em> <em>I…could always rely on that, so I never thought about it.<br/></em> <em>Well, I don’t really have him anymore.</em></p><p><em> It’s past time I did think of something for these Goliath’s.<br/></em><em>And I know it's </em> <b> <em>possible</em></b><em>. I’ve made up Arts on the fly before. I’m the Master Blade.<br/></em><em>I just need to imagine something… something that will do what I want.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “N-Ngh! Shit.” I was snagged by one of its chains. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s a lot of blood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bad time to be blanking on an Art…” I sighed a breath of cold air, studying its injury, and calling out from inside to my powers. “How...How did you use to do it…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Even in death, the rest you deserve, that you’ve earned, I’m still needing you.<br/></em> <em>You’ll forgive me nagging all the time, won’t you?<br/></em> <em>I just need to think of you now… </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “To remember...Remember that </em> <b> <em>one</em> </b> <em> stupid thing you’d always do that worked for some reason…” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Out of many, I’m sure.<br/></em><em>But no.<br/></em><em>That... </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> Art was special.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I could replicate it using my Ether…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ugh--Whoa!” I slipped by another thrashing of it’s whips. It’s balance was severely faltered now, making its aim a lot worse. One of it’s lashes got jammed into the ground again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s when… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wait a second…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I studied its length.<br/>And it’s injuries again.<br/>And then, I thought of who I needed most.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...That’s right. I’m so silly.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I know what to do.<br/></em> <em>Thanks, sweetie.<br/></em> <em>But … you better not think of me as some old maid wife when I come back, okay?</em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Alright…”  </em> I gaze at my palm, trying to peer into my own heart. I see his face, and I hear his voice. His cries of victory, and assurance that everything was, and would, <em> always </em> be okay. I remember the way he’d always be a role model for himself, when nobody else could. The way he treated <em> everyone </em> as part of the family, and would work his bones off trying to provide relief and wellbeing, through bottomless courage and a beaming smile. Whether high atop the now torn World Tree, or deep below the now dissipated sea of clouds, his heart always sang me the same tune. No matter how big or small our opponents were, he’d ball his fists and get ready.</p><p> </p><p>I was going to do the same.<br/>I had been.<br/>And I knew I couldn’t stop now.</p><p>The injury on the Artifice is impossible for it to hide now. <br/>I eye on it like prey.<br/>My soul burns with love, longing, and most of all, fury.</p><p>Right from under my palm, a tiny white light rushes and bursts across the scope of my vision, being sucked away in an instant. The light coiled and morphed into a small orb of Ether floating above my wrists. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Perfect.” </em> The icy air from my hiss shocks the tiny ball, exciting it. <em> “Hope you don’t mind me borrowing your little gadget, honey. I’ll give it back someday.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>With a swing above my head, and then a crack at just below my chests, the ball of light beneath my wrist blasts from it a thin beam of energy, darting it’s way toward the weakened spot on the Goliath’s black as midnight claw, tattered to barely stable scrap. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You’re going down! ANCHOR SHOT!!” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Around the ankle, my bright tether coiled and tightened. Certain of my grip, I yanked and <em> yanked </em> at its frame. It felt like tugging on a small building. Even despite all the damage I’d cranked out on its front legs, the resistance to my pull was insane. It tried to thrash around at me again with its own vices, distracting me from trying to haul its ass over on its side. I hopped back, extending the magical tether and using a flip jump to wrap <em> it </em> around the Goliath’s whips.</p><p>Tightening the chain around everything I had captive, I resumed pulling, and pulling some more. The war was making my head hot and my veins bulge. The cold was numbing my fingers to the bone. <em> But I couldn’t let go. </em></p><p>I’ve already messed up too many times. I’ve been given too many chances. I’ve skated death, for me, my planet, and all of its inhabitants.</p><p> </p><p>Zhodric wasn’t as lucky as I was.<br/>They couldn’t protect their own. <br/>Now, Alicorn does whatever they want with them.</p><p>It makes me sick.<br/>Every single one of you do.<br/>Standing tall and mighty in front of me.</p><p>Holding everything I’ve held dear in my face.<br/>Whispering into my dripping blood.<br/>For me, to come to you.</p><p>Like it’s a ransom.<br/>And you think I’ve no choice but to pay.<br/>And I…</p><p> </p><p><em> “N- </em> <b> <em>Ngrrrrhhhh! C-COME O-ON!”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>I think I’ve got more than what I need.<br/>I refuse.<br/>Now, every time before, and every time in the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I REFUSE!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> No matter how long you look into my eyes.<br/></em> <em>Hiding away, wherever you are, behind all of these machines.<br/></em> <em>All of you.</em></p><p><em> I’m coming.<br/></em> <em>To make all of this right.<br/></em> <em>That’s a promise.</em></p><p> </p><p>Another raucous cry breaks through the thick sheets of cold air. But it’s shields malfunctioned. <br/>The bulb began to blink with emergency, expressly. The orbitar’s rotation slowed to a crawl.</p><p>It’s metal framing along its leg blew off into pieces. Some shards splaying the ground, some digging into the ice.</p><p> </p><p>The ankle snapped.<br/>It scratched around itself for grip, trying to claw into something for balance.<br/>The ice was too slippery.</p><p>It fell.<br/>The sound pulses and earthquakes were at least glass shattering.<br/>Good thing these houses didn’t have very many windows.</p><p>Toppled, it now was.<br/>Spinning, the ring stopped.<br/>Dim, the bulb returned to illuminating in red.</p><p> </p><p>Into both hands I took my sword, aiming it with deadly precision through the center of its body. The flame burned the atmosphere with the fury of a star as I brandished it to take the slash, charging everything I had into it. The emerald fires consumed my hand, and some of my arm. The length of the sword was more than double. My eyes were narrow with bloodlust.</p><p> </p><p>I started, darting into a sprint, and then phasing into the Ether at hyperspeed.<br/>All it took was a single slash from that point.<br/>I emerged on the other side of its body.</p><p>The cut was clean, simmering through the center of it with the smoldering hot, emerald embers.<br/>The phase generator shattered into a shower of red glass. <br/>It’s top half split from its bottom, slamming into the ice sheet and breaking it into jagged, grotesque chunks. </p><p><em> That was that.<br/></em> <em>Another one of you taken down.<br/></em> <em>And I’m still barely any real step closer to figuring out any of this shit.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> And now I’ve got this to deal with now, too. </em> <em>Great. </em></p><p> </p><p>“...<em>Least Dana and her friends will be safe down here for a little longer.”</em></p><p>
  <b>.  .  .</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “...a-aah… hopefully…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I fell to one knee, throwing my hand over it forcefully, and pained. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A-Agh! Shit…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Violent surges of green spark streaked the air and shuddered from the gash, leaking through the inbetweens of my fingers. </p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s worse than I thought… I need to get a look at it. And soon… I’m in a </em> <b> <em>bad</em> </b> <em> spot if it can’t heal on its own.” </em></p><p> </p><p>My breathing quavered. I started to shiver, surrounded by all that ice, for the first time since the battle began. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ontos...Ontos…”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He went… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He went… that way. That’s where he took the others.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Move.<br/></em> <em>Move.<br/></em> <b> <em>C’mon.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Goddammit . . . Come on. We can do this.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sparks are worse, now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I must have put a lot of pressure on it . . . Now that I’ve got this nasty wound from earlier, that was probably too much power output.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Would even moving be too much, right now?<br/></em> <em>Surely not…<br/></em> <em>I’ve just gotta take it slow.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Man, if it stays like this...hehe...I’m in big trouble.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come...O-On-- </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “Looks like someone could use a hand.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “H-Huh?! Who--”  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> White pants, and boots.<br/></em> <em>Red jacket.<br/></em> <em>Rifle...A big one…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Wait. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A huge rifle?!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “U-Ugh!!” </em>With my hands, I catapulted my body off a short distance away, turning to face the woman who had snuck up on me. I was able to force myself up onto my feet again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>For a second.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “O-Ow!!” </em>I cried sharply as it started sparking again, the pain swatting me back down to my knee. I was utterly incapable of handling another fight. And if this was the woman with Alicorn, that Dana had sounded so afraid of, earlier...I was done for.</p><p>
  <em> “Relax.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully… It couldn’t be.<br/>After jumping, and before succumbing to the pain again, I’d gotten a good look at her.<br/>She had blonde hair. Curled at the tips near the center of her neck. And the face was clearly Zhodran. Not human.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I ain’t here to hurt you.” </em>
</p><p><em> “So…” </em> I gasped, relieved, <em> “Friendly?”  </em></p><p><em> “...Friendly.” </em>She asserted with a gentle, lambent smile.</p><p><em> “Thank goodness…” </em>I hung my head, letting beads of cold sweat dot the ice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I got here in time to see you put that freakish thing from the hell above in its place. Color me amazed. It usually takes bunches of us to get those death machines to dent.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The hell...above?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Figure of speech.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Mmm…” </em>Again, I tried to stand. No luck that time, either.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I noticed someone trailing behind the woman who found me. This one was a bit taller,  broader, and had on his back a long, scabbardless white sword. He wore an over the shoulder cloak, and a trenchcoat underneath, hands deep in the pockets. The outfit reminded me of Gus, with <em> absolutely none </em>of the zaniness or idiosyncrasy. That told me enough.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We’ve never seen one that big come for us, either…” </em> even as I barely paid attention, his voice carried much gentler than his appearance. It was sort of soft and sing-songy.  <em> “Always known about the mechs that size, but in all these years, they’ve never issued them out against us. That is, until today.”  </em></p><p><em> “Damn right.” </em> The blondie responded before I could. <em> “The timing...it feels random, almost. Ravarre hasn’t cared enough to send the giants in any instances before … Now, all of a sudden, we’re really gonna need to be on our toes.” </em>I noticed her start to shiver a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Huh…” Dammit. So they haven’t had to fight the Goliath’s before. </em>
</p><p><em> “Right.” </em> She snapped a look back at me, dismissing her distractions. <em> “Shit. Looks like you couldn’t avoid gettin’ banged up out here.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “I-It’s...It’s nothing.” That’s an entire lie. But I can’t worry them over something that’d be impossible for them to fix. “Besides...I think I know why that one attacked today.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “What?!” </em> The blonde shuddered, <em> “I-I mean…” </em></p><p><em> “You’re going to say it’s not all that farfetched, aren’t you?” </em>The trenchcoat finishes the blondie’s thought. </p><p> </p><p><em> “...Pretty much, honestly. But what do you mean, girl?” </em>She gave her attention back to me, a little shaken in her mannerisms now. </p><p><em> “...N-Ngh.” </em> I can’t afford to hide this. I need to go back to where I saw my brother go. And I need to see what I can do about my Core Crystal. <em> “Cards on the table… It’s me. I can almost guarantee that.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The trenchcoat’s feet skid across the ice a little in a twitch. I guess I even surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Carmen… Does that mean--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know. And honestly, after what we both just witnessed, we shouldn’t assume.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>One of them stepped closer. I craned my neck upwards to see the blond rifle-bearer extending out a firm hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s get you somewhere safe. And don’t worry, I know who you came with. He’s back where we’re going.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ngh… Thanks… Really.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blondie nods, and I take her hand. She helps me up some, and then motions for her friend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Michaal. Come and help her walk. I’m going to scout the path to make sure we’re clear to go back the same way.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Roger.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Doing as was asked, he came to me offering me his arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can you stand?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Khg… I’ll try.” </em>I latched onto his strong arm, allowing him to tug me off my knees considerately. </p><p>
  <em> “Thanks. To you both.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “...That was kind of amazing, that you took on all of that by yourself.”  </em>We started walking slowly. I tried to match my footsteps with his so I wouldn’t trip. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did that goddamn thing do to me…?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m sure...even with all of our squads combined, we could have </em> <b> <em>never</em> </b> <em> pulled that off…” </em>I just barely got to see the sullen look in his eyes that carried his sigh. And yet, almost as if he was talking to himself and not me, he kept on looking straight. </p><p>
  <em> “A-Ah…” I’m unsure what to say. I feel kind of bad, actually. For a host of reasons. “I’m...experienced.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You must be. You said that it attacked because of you.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “I did.” </em> I tried to stand up straighter so we could get a move on. <em> “D-Don’t worry… I’ll tell you everything I know, later. I promise.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Mm.” </em> He gave a small, affirming nod. <em> “I’m Michaal. Pleasure to make acquaintances. That woman who spooked you is Carmen.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Finally got a face to put to </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> name. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Right back at ya, Michaal. Call me Angel.” </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>The clearing we reached left us away from the protection of the knotted infrastructures and busted buildings. The strength of the wind picked up on us now that there wasn’t anything serving as a barrier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is this a lot…?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Michaal indeed meant for us to stop us at the insipid, spacious lot. The darkening sky colored the depressing landscape worse than it had already appeared. It was painful, but in an intriguing way. There were still too many questions I needed answers to. This city, it’s condition, and the fact that so many Zhodrans are here...none of it’s a coincidence. I just need to know what the connective tissue between them all is.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We’re over this way, yall!” </em>Carmen beckoned sharply, a small distance ahead. </p><p> </p><p>After some more walking, we landed at a lonely building near the upper center end of the lot’s. perimeter. </p><p>There were weeds growing all around it, and through the broken windows. It looked like a bunch of the smaller office complexes in Zhodric or Mor Ardain, at only three stories, though clearly worse off, in all regards. </p><p>There were other buildings dotted about. Those were in complete shambles. Some segments of the landscape were even torn asunder so severely that not even the proper husk was left over. It was just the foundations.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything here feels like being back in Morytha. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carmen spoke on the subject of our arrival, a relieved sigh laced with newfound stress prying from the deep reaches of her lungs. <em> “It’s not much, but it keeps us out of the elements, and the resources available here are still usable. That’s all I care about.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit better, I separated from the safety of Michaal’s firm support, though still somewhat stumbling my way to Carmen’s side. </p><p>I wanted to glaze my eyes across the bleak, yet oddly sound, nondescript ‘base camp.’ Looking at it pulled my soul in a similar fashion to how The Space Building back home would, with none of the robustness. None of the grandeur. What poured into me was all of the same hope, and hopelessness. The will to cling mulishly to a dream, without even really being sure if it's actually <em> there, or if you’re just holding really tightly to air. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Speakin’ of…” </em> I was zipped into consciousness by Carmen’s gentle, mature voice. <em> “We </em> <b> <em>do</em> </b> <em> have ourselves a bit of an armory, and supplies to treat wounds.” </em> She smiled graciously. <em> “You were unreal out there, I . . .”  </em></p><p><em> “Hm?” </em> </p><p><em> “Nh… No. It’s nothin’.” </em> Drawing a sharp sigh, she dismissed a thought I was unaware of the details on. <em> “You did well. Took care of somethin’ by your lonesome what woulda taken </em> <b> <em>everything we had</em> </b> <em> to bring down, on our end. But I can see it still did a number on you. The least I can do to repay you is get you cleaned up and dudded back up.”  </em></p><p><em> “Th-Thanks…” </em>My breath was still stammering, Core Crystal still bothering me, though this also might have been exhaustion setting in.</p><p><em> “Don’t mention it. The others returned a little while ago.” </em> As she slowly crept forward, I noticed her head droop lower and lower. I don’t know that she sounded very confident about much this whole time, but she <em> definitely </em> didn’t sound like it now. <em> “My lil’ Dana… scared shitless. I’ve never, in all my life, seen her get like that.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I-I… I see… Is she inside?” Honestly, who wouldn’t be. I’m terrified out of my mind every single time I go up against a Goliath. It never subsides, no matter how much I do it. The only reason I don’t run with my tail between my legs is because I know I can destroy them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> But Dana . . . she can’t.<br/></em><em>Definitely not on her own.<br/></em><em>How else </em> <b> <em>are</em> </b> <em> you supposed to feel?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She was, before I left, but that girl hates staying in one place. I wouldn’t be surprised if she got away and off to be by herself.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We bounced around the small talk a bit more while we made for the door. Zhodrans peppered the walkways and balconies on the sides and end-corners, and some of them were looking at the three of us. Specifically me, of course.  I was sure the eyes on me weren’t animus ones, at least not after all of that, but I also couldn’t lie inside to try and convince myself that I felt welcome, either. Regardless of anything going on internally amongst them, externally something was painfully obvious, and making my heart sink to my stomach.</p><p>Nobody was in a good mood, and everyone waxed terrified. Dana wasn’t the only one, and of course she wouldn’t be. They were all clawing at keeping the best ‘appearances’ up as possible, for reasons I wasn’t so sold on. <em> Was this not their home? Why hide the fact that you’re losing your mind in the one place you would expect for it not to make things worse? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Barely anyone is talking.<br/></em><em>And even in this lobby, where I see a bunch of them, It’s so quiet I can actually hear breathing. </em> <br/><em>I want to say that what’s happening here is denial. A lack of willingness to internalize reality.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Can’t blame ‘em.<br/></em> <em>I couldn’t begin to describe the shit that tore through my mind during the early years of my struggle with Alicorn.<br/></em> <em>I’m not even sure I was sane, then. </em></p><p><em> I’m alive, so I must have been.<br/></em> <em>Right?<br/></em> <em>It’s been so long . . . I don’t know if I remember all that well how messed up I was.</em></p><p><em> Rydie wasn’t wrong before.<br/></em><em>Alicorn </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> a fact of life.<br/></em><em>And for all of the people in here, that was all they knew.</em></p><p><em> The struggle.<br/></em> <em>The fear.<br/></em> <em>The fighting.</em></p><p><em> They’re a fact of life for me, too.<br/></em> <em>And now I think I see what's going on.<br/></em> <em>That Goliath . . . It did to them what meeting Icarus did to me.</em></p><p><em> Shown them that there wasn’t any length Alicorn wasn’t willing to go to.<br/></em><em>It tore into their minds again.<br/></em><em>It’s making them question </em> <b> <em>everything.</em> </b> </p><p><em> I… I’m sure they feel stuck, now.<br/></em> <em>Just like I did.<br/></em> <em>Everything here is playing out all too similar a tune.</em></p><p><em> When I saw the face of Alicorn, I was stuck.<br/></em><em>When they witnessed the kind of power Alicorn was willing to stalk them down with, devils I was all too acquainted with, they became stuck.<br/></em><em>Facts of life like this one. Times like these. The moments where you pull away from the black pool of death by, sometimes, just </em> <b> <em>hairs</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p><em> Most believe you’re supposed to feel thankful that you didn’t die.<br/></em> <em>But I know personally that that’s not how it always goes.<br/></em> <em>I’ve hated myself for years for the simple fact of being alive.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The simple fact that I didn’t go down with my crew on the day Elysium nearly crumbled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I-I’m sorry for taking so long.” </em> was the first voice that pierced through the smothering silence since I entered base camp. <em> “This is the blade that was taken from you, am I correct, Alvis?” </em></p><p><em> “Yes, thank you. And do not worry about apologizing, it’s not necessary.”  </em>Ontos kindly took back his Replica Monado from the Zhodran girl who retrieved it, along with the harness belt.</p><p><em> “Ahh...OK. I- I, um,” </em> she seemed to be bouncing around a lot, probably worried that Ontos was mad with her, <em> “haah… Oh-- Hey!” </em> she jumped at the sight of Carmen, Michaal, and I. <em> “Alvis, wasn’t that woman with you?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Something part of me jumped involuntarily. It was my panicked hand flying over top of my Core Crystal. My brother showed an appropriate surprise at the notification of my return, whipping himself around with, what was at first, a shaky smile, and then it quickly became very, very worried.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Sis!” </em> He skipped over, the boldness in his unique and usual tone of voice cracking. He took care not to trip into anybody brooding on the lobby seats. <em> “You look awful, what happened? Did you destroy it?”  </em></p><p><em> “Y-Yeah...  I was able to do it by myself. Not without its, well, obvious complications.” </em>I don’t know why I was holding my arm so tightly over the sight, but he already looked distressed at my condition. It’s not easy at all to break my armor, let alone completely remove it.  He knew something was up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sis… ?”  Why am I hiding this? He’ll just find out later…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “U-Uhh… Brother, I-- i-it’s--”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll get nothing past me. You know this. Now remove your hand.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “U-Ugh…” He’s right. Best to get it overwith. </em> </p><p>I slowly peeled away my hand, a bitter red seething in my cheeks. <em> “I… I messed up. It disabled the Master Blade Armor when it did this to me.” </em> At my hips, I balled my fists, trying to power through the torturous seconds of him observing my slip-up. <em> “B-But I’m going to try and see what's wrong with my Core later.” </em></p><p><em> “We’ll check together.” </em> He gave his eyes back to me, a warm, determined, <em> brotherly </em> expression. <em> “It’s nasty, for sure, but there must be something we can do.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “You two can catch up, and all, but just so you remember, our armory is on the third floor towards the back.” </em>Carmen leaned against the reception desk just before the staircase, looking like deep thoughts were about to swallow her whole. </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, right. I’ll go now, actually.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carmen gave a solid nod, pointing me toward the steps with her head. I nodded back, facing Ontos again before moving ahead. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be a little. Wait here, okay?”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Of course.” </em>He gave in response one of his more ‘like-himself’ cheeky thumbs up. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I snapped the clips of the white belt buckle into fashion, causing small veins of Ether to begin surging through the belt around my new jeans. The jeans were jet black, with metal plates on the knee portions, the calves, and at the hips. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ah… I see how this works.” </em> I began to examine the new outfit. A lot of Zhodrans wore similar looking ‘armor’ to what I had found myself in now. <em> “The actual protective layer is invisible. Smart.” </em></p><p> </p><p>I could detect it easily. With the full outfit fashioned on me now that I’d snapped in the belt, its abilities activated. There was a supremely thick layer of protective Ether coating every inch of the special Zhodran clothing. I could feel the difference between what I was fighting in before and this immediately. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I could probably move much, </em> <b> <em>much</em> </b> <em> easier in these.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>I tugged a little at the fabric around the neck of my new, midnight black sweater. <em> This is...quite comfy, and all. I’ll give em that… but why does it feel like…  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Somethings missing.” </em>But I couldn’t figure out quite what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing <em> looked </em> out of place.  There were hard plates on the shoulders, at my elbows, and around my wrists. Those were all fine. But I couldn’t help but notice something I liked seeing on my old armor just wasn’t here. And sure, that was obvious from the start… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But there’s no rule against putting it here…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I remembered the missing piece. Something I could alter to make this feel like me<em>.</em> <em>Gosh. When did you become such a stickler for style, huh?</em> </p><p>So I got to work.<br/>I held my hand overtop of my chests and closed my eyes, imagining what used to be right at that space.<br/>After the magic of a small phase-shift, the old stanza appeared across my bosom in gold letters. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>Πνεuμα</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>IUSTORIUM AUTEM SEMITA QUASI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LUX SPLENDENS PROCEDIT ET CRECIT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>USQUE AD PERFECTAM DIEM</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Right above the stanza, I also created a new slot for my Core Crystal to rest snugly in, rather than being obscured by all the fabric.</p><p><em> “Perfect. And with some of my own additions to the plated armaments on top of these, I can make this even more efficient than the rest of their equipment, as well as the Master Blade Armor.” </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>-- CONCEPT ART BY <a href="https://twitter.com/FENUKINA?s=09">FENUKINA (@FENUKINA)</a> --</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After changing, I returned to the lobby, which a lot of the Zhodrans had emptied out of. Carmen and Michaal were nowhere to be found, as far as I could see. But I didn’t have any business with them, at least not yet.</p><p>Ontos was who I was looking for, and just like I asked, he stayed inside. He was buried in thoughts, I could tell, resting his face atop his knuckles with his elbows to his knees, no doubt sifting through everything that’s happened, trying to get a sense of time together, to see how behind we were.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey… I look okay?” </em>I checked my sides a bit nervously, to make sure I put everything on properly. </p><p>Reassuringly, my brother complimented me. <em> “Splendid.” </em> </p><p><em> “Heh… Good.” </em> I sighed, moving the subject of our conversation almost instantly. <em> “Before we look at my Core Crystal, I … want to see someone.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Figured you’d worry for her.” </em> He responded almost psychically, with a modest chuckle. <em> “If you’re looking for that Dana child…”  </em> he turned to the window behind the sofa pointing toward a fractured road that led into a cluster of destroyed scaping, <em> “she went that way. Beyond the city, I couldn't quite see. But your best bet is starting there.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Ah. Thank you, Ontos.” </em>I began to step hurriedly toward the doors before being interrupted.</p><p>
  <em> “Guessing you want to see her alone, sis?” </em>
</p><p><em> “I…” </em> I sighed again, not really sure why I felt like seeing her by myself, but knowing deep down that I absolutely had to. <em> “Yes. I shouldn’t be long. I just need to know she’s okay.” </em> </p><p>
  <em> “No worries. I wasn’t going to stop you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gave a strong nod, waving me out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Be careful, alright?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sieged Elysium Pneuma is now fully realized! </p><p>Thank you so much to FENUKINA, who I have commissioned the wonderful concept art of this new look for Pneuma from. I hope you all enjoy, it means the world to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dusk City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This place kills me inside. Beyond the putrice, beyond the cadaverous dirty pallids, beyond the hapless stagnance to the air, beyond the fear in all of the Zhodrans whose lives have flashed through their eyes, not long ago. Beyond all of that, the worst thing about the cryptid that is this city is that it’s nothing like where I was before. This world is torn and twisted. The world before was bright and proud. These buildings slanted. Those buildings were lofty. The wind here is a slight on my skin. The wind I remember rubbed on my cheeks with the same gentle touch and care as my brother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beyond all of my experience, what makes all of this dig into my heart like a knife is the fact that the world I awe’d before is more sinister than this one. It makes enough sense to me to consider this world dead. And it makes even more sense to me to consider Zhodric, the previous land, ‘alive’. It was blood-pumpingly alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because this world is dead, it kills me inside.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My very first window into admiring the breadth of Adrezhal was just a cover-up for all of it’s innocent’s true suffering.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A dead world is nothing. It can’t be good, nor evil.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something living, however, can be.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Those fiendish hounds made their choice for Zhodric, and the Zhodrans.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A purely evil choice. An evil I have</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> no</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> choice but to dispel forever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once I find the one who started all of this, once I track him down again, I will. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know truthfully that what was lived in Zhodric was anything close to bliss, or even contentment. I couldn’t know that for sure. The Zhodrans were happier there, no doubt moreso than here, but a veiled smile is still a frown underneath. They were hurting. I’m still hurting. Anyone under Alicorn’s thumb was hurting. They just didn’t, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this place, I feel only solitude, pain, but it's genuine. None of the Zhodrans here have the time to act like they needn’t prepare for a long existence ahead of them, trying to figure themselves a way out from underneath the nightmares. They were quiet. They were anguished. But in them I felt the most unique glimmer of resolve. In each of their sullen faces earlier, I noticed it. I noticed the refusal within them. The fury. It could burn, still. Maybe it didn’t stop. It’s carrying them forward as they worm their way through despair. Exactly as I found myself doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly as Elysium found itself doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I followed a gentle, flowing sound. A turn, and it grew louder. A few more in the right directions, and sure enough, the pattern repeated itself. Moments layered, and there she was, brooding quietly to herself, alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where we found each other was a recess in the twisted amalgam of what once was. A small cove, warped with age, war, neglect. It was darker than the outside, the only bright light coming from the bulb of a shorting street lamp halfway to snapping. The tender sound of the water came from drainage out of a large sewer pipe that pooled into a ditch, running out haphazardly into the city through a duct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hadn’t announced my presence, and she wasn’t facing me. So her keen senses from the earlier battle must not have been a fluke, as she announced me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Oh, joy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ice cold of her sigh was palpable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Look who came.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re adorable, y’know that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a deep sigh of my own escaped, behind a giggle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stood up for you, saved your life, sought you out, and I get lip as thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t get much banter out of her besides that. Most of her energy seemed to have been spent earlier, on whatever she was thinking about. Defeated, she slumped into her knees, and I knew the sound of choking back tears when I heard it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m...not in the mood, Angel. What do you want?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat down as close to her as I thought I was allowed to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You ran off. I was just making sure you were okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never stay in one place.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She began to draw circles into the jagged concrete. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why me? There’s a boatload of us. Bug someone else.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, to do that, I’d have to get to know the others, Dana.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And…?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the snatch of her head to avoid eye contact with me, some hair she didn’t care to wipe away fell over the side of her face I was next to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They still don’t like me very much. Least, I don’t think so…”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that my problem?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ngh…” I can see where she’s coming from, but still, “OK, maybe it isn’t, but I want you to remember why I came here. It wasn’t for nothing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think you’ve got what it takes, then?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She set her eyes on the flowing murk of the sewage stream. Her words seemed to slot alongside perfectly with the calm crashes of junk inside of the dirty drainage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Make me a believer.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“....I want to help this world. It’ll never change. Really. For you Dana, and for everyone else they’re making suffer right now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scraped across her throat a low growl, cocking her head back toward me, giving me a tenacious side eye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just how powerful do you think you are? We didn’t ask for saviors. Think you have Ravarre’s number? Then prove it. What good is us qualifying you, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she topped her viper’s hiss with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of me wanted to smack the hell out of her, because she had no idea what she was saying. But what I wanted more, and did, for that matter, was to imagine Rex being right beside us, listening to her. He’s rubbed off on me so much. And the second he entered my mind, was when the words I needed entered as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m as strong as I need to be. But just power isn’t gonna be enough to take back a world from the bad guys, you know. It never is.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sank her eyes into her hands, now folded and twiddling thumbs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Carmen…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about her?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You just sound so much like she does, always talking about bonds, and coming together.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Do you think she’s wrong?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-Maybe… I-I don’t know, alright?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>From a pouch, she pulled a strip of bandage out, using it to lasso her hair into a short side-tail so it could be out of her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not for me to know. I just do what she says.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh…So she’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> kind of ‘mom’, is she? The kind that you follow around, like some lapdog?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pfft. ‘Course you don’t get it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana, I’m asking you. If even she’s saying this stuff, there’s gotta be truth to it. You need those guys, and they nee--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I’m</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> nothing like them. We’re nothing alike. Carmen does enough mouthing off to me, I don’t need another set of lips in my ears.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh… L-Look--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Angel. I’m asking you: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>please.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana springs to her feet, a slight lopside to her balance. Next to her was an empty bottle, which wasn’t in view before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angrily and depressed, she punted the glass into the river with her boot, shattering it, before shaking her head and turning to the entrance of the cove to get out from underneath everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Equally as disappointed in herself, Mythra rose up right behind, choosing to stick to silence, and follow Dana back to the base. The blonde Aegis had wondered, as she matched the steps of the  dark blue hair on her way out, whether the problem with the Zhodrans were that they weren’t strong enough, unified enough, didn’t believe in themselves, or a combination of all three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that in order to move forward, facing this head on was non-negotiable. But with her closest connection to the Zhodrans thus far being under far too much weight, and far too many influences, she reconciled to just let the matter be for today, content that Dana, at very least, wasn’t being attacked and could get back to base safely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women made themselves a few steps toward the cove’s mouth, Dana being the closest, before someone equally as frustrated, yet nowhere near as settled, lit ablaze the dusk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even inebriated, her keen senses weren’t adolescent. Dana was quick to jump back in alarm, reaching for weapon and setting her acquaintance on high alert in the same breath. Just hairs away from her neck was a thin, orange ray of light. In the span of a speck of light, the sprite erupted into a controlled, concentrated blast of fiery Ether. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the fire was a thick sheet of steel obscuring the window frame of a toppled building, now with a searing hole burned through it. In front of the fire, the cove dome cracked, and collapsed, allowing the flood of a setting sun to wash away the ill-litten pitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mythra, in a short of panic, threw her arms up in front of herself, checking her hands, to then quickly move to tug her dress. Realizing what she had on, and that she’d been demerged, her gaze snapped to the small impact crater caused by the burst. Stanced in the center was the lady of crimson herself, the glow of the sunset cutting across her red armor. Her expression simmered, the eyes themselves challenging the chill of the wind with their heat, paired by the flame streaking from out of the tip of her flaming sabre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Whoa, sis! Watch it! What do you think you’re doing?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mythra skipped over some spilled rocks and shrapnel to scold her twin for her recklessness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra walked right past her, sparing not even a breath, red irises locked squarely on Dana. She trailed her weapon behind herself, leaving it’s endless flames burning and rolling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knife already drawn, Dana held her stance firm, frightened, frantic and bewildered. All of her choices up to this point were being questioned in her mind. She knew there was nothing special about her. About Angel. She was like the rest. All humans meant the Zhodrans harm. To think she had even a shred of chance in fixing all of the mistakes she’d made by trusting this girl almost made her spill her heart out in laughter, though only on the inside. Not a single letter could escape her throat given the amount of shock she was in right now. There was really nothing she could do right. She was weak. A failure. She lived her life alone, doing everything her own way. She had nothing in common with anyone, so she didn’t need anyone else. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, exactly as she’d always imagined, she would die holding those truths. Who would she kid? There was no chance in hell she could take on two of them. She knew what humans were capable of. She knew they were monsters. She knew they were stronger than anything she could ever imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she stood legless, watching the red devil trace closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Pyra!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blonde Aegis cried at her twin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why wasn’t she listening? Has something gotten into her? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt about her Core Crystal again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The wound… Is this the reason she attacked her?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red girl tightened her fingers around her sword, twirling it in her hands out of the reverse-grip, to face the flaming edge toward her target. Dana wanted desperately to move, crippled by the redhead’s gaze. She couldn’t trust her knife in her time of need if she couldn’t find the will to swing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the steps stopped. There was ample space between the two, engaged only by looks, soon to be by swords. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead raised her flaming extension, thrusters burning along the single edge. She pointed it silently, with a gaze razor narrow. Her twin, equally as frozen, and frantically breathing, twitched her own light sabre into her hands,holding it low and hoping that her beloved would snap out of it, and soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The staredown between the two enemies increased in pressure by the second, the weight of time compounding by the thick heat of the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“s-...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>if she intended to use that weapon, then Mythra would have no choice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sis...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana felt her mind being squeezed by the girl’s face and pointed weapon. She accepted her end, as a miserable infant, betraying the trust of everyone she held dear. Reduced to this, she could face Carmen anymore, let alone live up to her expectations. That old hag had no reason to believe in such a deadweight anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Aegis Sabre’s bright flame of light pierced through the dormant steel, the eldest twin choking back a sob as she felt she had no choice anymore. The weapons were drawn, and the tensions were rising. She had to do something before someone got hurt. Even if she was her own sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women, feeling themselves on the brink of the unimaginable, simultaneously, had to make peace with throwing something away. For the girl of deep blue, it was everything. For the girl of blonde, it was her trust in loved ones, crumbled so many times already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both fighters barely got off their feet before all of the terror and heartache collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Stop!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Pyra raised her hand high in the air, and straight. Dana, despite herself, listened to the command. She couldn’t understand why. Why did it take so long for her to want to fight back? Why did she fold so easily?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mythra had also obliged, her grimace laced with anguish quickly straightening when she noticed her twin’s poster relax and neutralize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Aegis Sabre’s passionate flame of crimson was dispelled, returning it’s edge to the peaceful lambency and restraint the girl was known all her life for, the youngest twin’s hollow guise being discarded for a full, warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red sword was dropped, tossed right in front of Dana’s feet as the purest show of surrender, crashing into the concrete and settling. Like a whip, the blue-haired woman cracked her eyes at the sword on the ground, and the girl standing inches away from it. Everything was so confusing. What was all of that for? Why would you just give up? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the sword of light diffused into the Ether, Mythra stood up straight, slowly trailing behind her sibling with the most perplexed of gaze. Now privy to her crimson sister’s plot, she found herself with nothing but the worst headache imaginable, feeling her blood pressure still risen in the wake of the scare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...So,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra stepped forward, causing Dana to flinch, still unwilling to drop her weapon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“do you understand now?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“h-huh…?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>her voice cracked through her normal pitch. She couldn’t form words quite yet. There was too much. Too much to process and not enough that she knew about this ‘Angel’ to even think of what she meant by those words. All she could do was gaze into her eyes, feeling the puzzles pieces of her thought process scrambled into a mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slowly, the red one realized that none of this was going how she thought it would go in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“U-Uh…Are--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Smack!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>hell</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is your problem, Pyra?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The angry blondie screeched, slamming down onto the round of Pyra’s scalp like a mallet with her palm, grabbing a fistful of crimson locs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t do that! You can’t just frighten a young girl and think that’s going to teach her anything!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! Ow! Owowowowowowowowow! Owwwwwwww imsorrymythra imsorryimsorryimsorry.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The red one howled into the sunset, feeling her devious plan to raise the confidence of a distressed fighter fizzle into a massive embarrassment and gash upon her optics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not the one you need to apologize to, dammit!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“e-eugh…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana let go of a metric tonne of a sigh, finally sheathing her weapon. She leaned over while the siblings squabbled, picking up Pyra’s sword. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had finally caught on to everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breaking the link like that is dangerous, too, y’know--”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! Ow! Owwwwww!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if you had been attacked right after?! Huh?! I thought you were smarter than--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Huh?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> The twins spoke in unison as Dana interjected, almost forgetting that she was the subject of the most eventful five minutes of a lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-haired girl held up the red sword, gesturing it to the crimson girl of which it belonged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Here…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Dana…?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The crimson girl questioned, as she was released from the capture of her angry twin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Mmnf.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took a deep breath as Pyra took the sword back. Something within had welled. From a place where she expected the answers to all of her questions about her existence to be death, she found the most unexpected sign imaginable. She found, from deep down, what she’d been looking for all along. The thing she’d been avoiding, what she knew she needed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Angel… I-....Please…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins waited in anticipation for Dana’s apparent revelation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m...I’m a burden to everyone…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tears came not long after the admittance. Not long after that did she sink to her knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All I do is get in the way…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hey…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-Come on, Dana…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I don’t know if you’re still her, or not, but… whoever you are… I don’t want to be so weak anymore. I can’t take it. I’ve been this way all my life…”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking the sobs away, she rose to her feet, a hard, yet hurting glare placed on the two Aegis’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I need to become stronger.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. [Update] Before we move on...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! past author here ~ </p><p>if you're a magical reader from the future (aka, if youre reading this act in its entirety, and not as it gets updated) i implore you NOT to skip this, everything here still applies to you and i don't want you to continue the fic and get confused by changes I make that i go over here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*taps mic* oh boy how do i do this shit again im terrible at this update stuff</p><p>*cough*</p><p><em> *cough* </em> ready for me to ruin my credibility as an author?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Because I sure am.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hello, reader comrades! ~ It is I, your author, anibrivity.</p><p> </p><p>I’m making this update for a couple of reasons, and I know what you’re thinking: “Oh boy a chapter that’s an update this AU i’ve spent the last 3 hours binge reading is now going to die slowly” to which I say NO…. i hope. Sieged Elysium is a passion project of mine that I love extremely dearly, and truth be told, this update I’m giving you is actually quite exciting for me.</p><p>
  <em> I also have to do it because if I don’t things are gonna be kinda weird moving forward for the project. </em>
</p><p>So to avoid <em> any </em> confusion</p><p>What’s the big news? I’m changing the narration style.</p><p>That’s right; it may not seem like all that big a deal, I know, but in all honesty the way I’ve not only written but told this story to you all thus far has been extremely important to me and in a lot of ways, has been my personal outlet. I’m not going to pretend the transition from a first person POV centered on Pneuma to a third person POV was at <em> all </em> an easy decision for me to make.</p><p>...It wasn’t. I’m incredibly attached to Pneuma as a character and it’s been such a fun and love-filled experience being able to embody her in a way to tell this story up to this point. I love writing this for you all, and first person is definitely one of my favorite POVs to explore as an author in general, an inspiration I got almost directly from works like Catcher In The Rye, among others. </p><p> </p><p>The reason for the change is pretty simple: I simply think the story I want to tell is expanding to the point where only telling it through Pneuma’s eyes wouldn’t be doing it justice anymore. I know this is a weird place to put such a massive shift, and in all honesty if I ever rewrote this act I would have it be in the new style from the get go, but I digress. I’ve been inching toward this shift for basically the entire act, trying through my drafts to find a clever and intricate way to change into third person narration smoothly. It was difficult to find a way to do that, that didn’t involve having Pneuma split into her separate forms, and even then, I can’t just <em> keep </em> her that way…</p><p>
  <em> so i gave up. </em>
</p><p>I’m just telling you all now, because it’s important moving forward and I don’t want to feel like any of you are left in the dark about my thought process. I love you all too much, and hope that you love me back enough to stick with me!</p><p> </p><p>Now, because I’m sure you have them, I’m going to address what I think might be some of your worries for the future of this.</p><p> </p><p> Q) Where's chapter 39, have you started it?</p><p> A) It’s coming! I’m working very hard on it. Now that the story is unfolding it’s becoming tricky to make sure I have everything just right, but I’ve transitioned into basically editing it now.</p><p> </p><p> Q) So does this mean we’re getting rid of Pneuma’s thoughts and feelings all together?</p><p>A) NO! Of course not, love. Pneuma is the most important thing about this story, and this AU, i’d never shaft her like that. Wouldn’t even be able to tell the story if I did! Think of the shift to third person not as Pneuma being <em> kicked out </em> of the narration role, but rather, a new narrator...sharing a room with her or something. There will still be moments where I’m going to highlight what Pneuma is thinking and feeling to convey certain events in a hyper specific way.</p><p> </p><p> Q) Why the change, again? I didn’t quite understand you earlier.</p><p> A) That’s ok if you may have missed it! I’ll try to be a bit clearer: Sieged Elysium has now reached a point where the story has a larger amount of elements and angles to consider. So much so, that limiting the perspective to <em> only </em> Pneuma, in first person, would result in me becoming roadblocked inside of my own plot. I absolutely cannot have that happen. This change is me preemptively nipping the bud on that possibly becoming a major issue for me down the line.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To cap this off, I’m pretty happy to be doing this. I mean it. I want to realize this world and my favorite character as effectively as possible, so I believe this is the correct choice. I really really hope you’ll continue to stick by me as we make this transition together, into hopefully a narrative that can become even more rich! Sieged Elysium, while it is an AU that I want to bring to ya’ll, it’s also a very personal journey for me. When you’re reading this, I hope you’re thinking about the story, but also, I hope you’re thinking about all of the little ways I’ve been trying to improve and evolve as an author. As you follow Pneuma and her cutie brother through this world, know that you’re also following me as I get better and better at telling it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the story continues now! again, apologies for the update I had to drop randomly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “A-Anyway,”  </em>Pyra hopped to the front of the line, turning to the other in tow as she continued walking, <em> “Dana, you get it now, don’t you? It isn’t a good idea to be so careless. Everyone has to work together. The first thing you gotta understand about strength is that everyone has a role to play, including you.” </em></p><p><em> “Roundabout way to give the lesson, but I think I do...or at least, I’m going to try to.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>The three women were on their way back to base camp, a new resolve flickering within the young Dana by the flames of the ever-impassioned Pyra. The glow of the now almost-fully set sun coating the desolate roads in motherly, dim horizon light. </p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s good. You can’t take it all on by yourself. Being untrusting of your friends or group isn’t as secure as it makes you feel.” </em> Mythra assured her sister, and her new friend. <em> “Bonds are important, but I don’t blame you for wanting to be alone… I-...”  </em></p><p><em> “Hmm?”  </em>Dana sensed a heavy thought approaching from her newfound friend, causing her to stop in place. </p><p> </p><p>Despite her best efforts to look away and preserve some steele in her time of remembering past pain, Mythra had her eyes caught. Dana’s bright yellows twinkled remarkably amidst her wanting gaze, centered in the depths of her black scleras. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I was like that once. I thought all I needed was to be able to destroy whatever stood in my way. That thinking brought me nothing but failure, and worse -- cost me loved ones. So just understand: you may think you’re useless, but it’s not true. The only way somebody can be useless is if they throw their life away.”  </em>Mythra placed her hand upon her chest, the signature sign of her sincerity. <em> “It’s never the answer, so please never consider it.”  </em></p><p><em> “Huh…”  </em>Dana’s tired eyes then fell on the horizon. It really was getting late, and even though she wanted more than ever to gain strength, by a new admiration for Angel, relaxing from the events that transpired earlier left her energy spent. She decided to leave her thoughts be until she had gotten some actual rest. <em> “There is something I don’t quite get, though…”  </em></p><p><em> “Yeah, what is it?”  </em>Mythra answered as they both caught up to Pyra. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You two,”  </em>she paused, confusedly pointing at the Aegis twins, <em> “How does that work, exactly? A-Angel, from before, she had the same gem in her chest that you both do. But she’s gone, now… I didn’t see her leave…” </em></p><p><em> “Aww,”  </em>Pyra giggled warmly, <em> “this is my favorite part.” </em>She smiled, nodding off to Mythra.</p><p>Promptly, the blonde one spoke, <em> “In a way, you could say we’re both ‘Angel’.”  </em></p><p><em> “The both of you? So -- you mean that you’re not related, but actually </em> <b> <em>are</em> </b> <em> her?”  </em>Dana examined the Core Crystals further. They were exactly the same, right down to the shaping of the newly entered gash as a result of Sif. </p><p><em> “Yes.”  </em>Pyra chirped in affirmation. <em> “I’m ‘Angel’, and so is she.”  </em></p><p><em> “But you can just call us ‘Mythra’ and ‘Pyra’, respectively.”  </em>The blonde Aegis capped the discussion there, sensing the obvious dilemma that could come from them sharing a name. </p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s pretty amazing…”  </em>Dana found her gaze falling upon the horizon once more. Watching  the sun's honey-glow being swallowed into darkness comforted her in a way that almost nothing else did. <em> “We’ve got some unprecedented technology, I’ve always known that much. Even when compared to centuries’ worth of your Human technology, we’ve discovered methods of bending the Ether all around us in ways once thought unimaginable...but </em> <b> <em>that?</em> </b> <em> You got us beat there.” </em></p><p><em> “R-Really now…”  </em>Pyra shruggedly laughed, while Mythra looked off to the side.</p><p>
  <em> “I mean it. There’s no way we could figure out, in enough time, how to combine a person here with somebody else and make it useful. But I gotta ask -- is it biological, at all? Are the gems important for it? Where do they come from and how--”  </em>
</p><p><em> “I think that’s enough questions.”  </em>Mythra hissed, through a laugh. <em> “Listen -- it’s...well,” </em></p><p><em> “Complicated. Teehee.”  </em>Pyra snickered. <em> “Humans can’t really just do this whenever they want to, either. Trust me.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Hah…”  </em>Dana’s gaze fell forward. She basked in the cool breeze, trying to let the chills keep her senses sharp and alert. <em> “You must be immensely powerful, and unique, then…”  </em></p><p>Pyra nudged herself a bit closer to the blue-haired girl, <em> “...But so are you.” </em></p><p><em> “Please. You saw me back there.”  </em>She scoffed in response to what she wanted desperately to dismiss as shallow patrony. </p><p>
  <em> “I did. And I don’t know what you saw, but what I saw was someone worth believing in.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Ugh…”  </em>Her head sank. Pyra’s words were probably sincere, she knew as much, but still couldn’t convince herself that she deserved them. <em> “Wonder if I can prove that. To anybody…”  </em></p><p><em> “Chin up.”  </em>Mythra also drew closer, <em> “She’s right. It’ll be tough, but you’ve got what it takes. And I like you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Hehe.”  </em>The red girl was eager to point out her sister’s compassion, <em> “Feel good about that, Dana. Sissy being attached to you means that she might </em> <b> <em>personally</em> </b> <em> be whipping you into shape out there.”  </em></p><p><em> “P-Personally…?”  </em>Dana was flattered a little, before remembering something important. <em> “Mythra, I’d love to, but weren’t you two, and that Alvis guy, so three, after something? Didn’t you say you needed to get inside of the IARK Facility, no matter what?”  </em></p><p><em> “Mhm.”  </em>Pyra spoke again, <em> “That’s still been our plan, and truthfully...we’re going to need your help anyway.” </em> </p><p><em> “As I said earlier,”  </em>Mythra chimed, <em> “we have to get to know you all better. If the Zhodrans don’t trust us, they won’t approve of us being inside of such a prized place, with so much sensitive knowledge.” </em></p><p><em> “And we won’t fight our way in.”  </em>Pyra continued, in lockstep, <em> “The Zhodran’s aren’t our enemy, Alicorn is.” </em> </p><p><em> “How righteous of you.”  </em>A single chuckle escaped the back of Dana’s throat. <em> “Guess it ain’t like you know where we’ve got you, either.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re right,”  </em>Pyra sighs. <em> “This is nothing like the Zhodric we remember.”  </em></p><p>Mythra picked up rhythmically, <em> “Yeah. Speaking of which -- </em> <b> <em>where</em> </b> <em> are we?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The three had made it down the desolate road, through the rubble and warped infrastructure. Now standing at a cliff made from a torn up trainyard, Dana pointed the distance, indicating that they’d made it to an overlook of the lot containing the base camp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why don’t you ask Carmen that, once we’re back inside. She also knows a great deal about the IARK building. I’m sure she’ll at least hear you out, if not help you, seeing as you’ve saved my life.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Sounds like a plan.”  </em>Mythra nodded in agreement, turning her attention to her sissy. <em> “Hey, Pyra, we should stay split up for now.”  </em></p><p><em> “I was just thinking the same thing. I’ll hang out with brother, and see what we might have to worry about with this.” </em>She brushed her hand across her Core. </p><p>
  <em> “Good. And I’ll check in with Carmen, do some of the heavy lifting for us.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The crimson girl turned the door to the roof of the base camp, holding it for Ontos to pass through first. <em> “We shouldn’t be in everyone else's way up here. I missed you.”  </em></p><p><em> “Missed?”  </em>Ontos was flattered. <em> “We weren’t apart for that long.”  </em></p><p><em> “I know, it’s just nice. It’s never not nice to be around you.”  </em>The warm, red girl mused, appreciating that she’d gotten a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The pair stopped by a seating area overlooking what could have once been a bustling plaza, now emptied and grey. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You’ll have me look?”  </em>Ontos reaffirmed as Pyra took her seat.</p><p><em> “Mhm. The data inside,”  </em>she brushed across it, feeling inside the crevice. <em> “Whatever is going on, it should be the same for Mythra, and me.”  </em></p><p><em> “Right.” </em>  the sibling leaned forward, studying the damage himself. <em> “I’ll employ the same method I used fifty years ago, if you’ll allow it. That’ll give me the best chance of seeing the actual problem.” </em></p><p><em> “When you... looked inside me, you mean?”  </em>With pink cheeks, Pyra discarded some of her rather indelicate and intrusive thoughts, <em> “I-I don’t mind...Do what you must.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The red girl closed her eyes, settling her arms behind her back to leave her bosom on display, giving the go-ahead to her brother. Feeling the heat swell in her cheeks caused her to turn her face away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You...don’t have to make this romantic, Pyra.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S-Shut up, captain obvious! Just be quick!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “This is it. A’least, it’s where she usually is.”  </em>Dana, with Mythra in tow, stopped at a door by about the end of the second floor hall.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As with the rest of the base camp, it was nondescript, keeping with the pattern of, well, what it seemed to Mythra: there not really being any. Everyone stayed together, united in spirit, but there wasn’t a lot of concrete organization. It reminded her of the Garfront Mercenaries, from <em> ages </em> ago. </p><p>They had loose regimes, of which most generally adhered, sure, but a lot of them did much away with strict hierarchies, layered systems, and blunt policies. It was work done on feel. Emotion. A need to nurture each other through hardship and lift up the fellow man. <em> Those with the strength to fight help the weak, end of story. </em></p><p> </p><p>A pale backhand smacks at the door. <em> “Yo. Old hag, y’in there?”  </em></p><p><em> “It’s open,”  </em>came almost immediately. Needing no further permission, Dana turned the knob, allowing Mythra in first. </p><p> </p><p>Carmen, the <em> other </em> blondie, curled bouncily at her tips, the subject of the much nappier blonde’s arrival, was near the window playing on a half-working, virtual air hockey set, barely engaging with the activity. The player, all by her lonesome, was pit against a panel of floating glass, outfitted with augmented reality components. This bounced the puck back in her direction, keeping rhythm reliably. Carmen was soon to stop, however,  her final exchange being a point loss to the AI, of which she didn’t care in the slightest. Soon met with full attention were her guests.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Usual spot?”  </em>Dana was greeted warmly by the only woman she’d ever allow to be a guardian figure to her. <em> “And who’s…?” </em>Carmen said, gesturing to Mythra.</p><p><em> “Yea. Just needed some air.”  </em> Dana said, soft spoken and quick. The young fighter gestured to the more important half of Carmen’s guests. <em> “You can take it away, Angel. I’m gonna find somewhere to sleep. I just...wanted to make sure she knew I was okay.”  </em></p><p><em> “T-This is Angel?”  </em>Carmen reached a meek hand out to the exiting Dana.</p><p><em> “I’ll explain. Don’t worry.”  </em>Mythra took the helm, allowing Dana’s stop to only be for a quick stretch before she was on her way once more. <em> “Like I said before, I… I’ll tell you everything. I need your help anyway -- no use hiding stuff.”  </em></p><p>Carmen leaned back into the wall, just below a dartboard, and folded her arms. <em> “...Let’s hear it, then.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The two blonde women exchange information with one another over the hours, with Mythra specifically sharing her experiences and intentions against Alicorn, as well as her connection to Ontos and The Conduit. The most critical info of which, for Carmen’s ears, being the contents of Icarus’ Folder. Particular attention was given to the item <em> ‘Ψυχή’, </em>which none of the Trinity Core Siblings had any idea of, beyond its priority code being designated to red within the document itself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “...I see.”  </em>Carmen began, with more questions than answers. <em> “That’s why that machine attacked down here. So it’s really true, then? This ‘Conduit’ isn’t just some myth, it’s devastatingly powerful, and at the </em> <b> <em>top</em> </b> <em> of their list of priorities?”  </em></p><p><em> “All of it.”  </em>Mythra said, with a cold and tack-sharp assertiveness. <em> “It’s all true. If they find a way to bring it back, we may be kissin’ this planet -- galaxy, hell, possibly even... </em> <b> <em>everything</em> </b> <em> goodbye.”  </em></p><p><em> “I can understand the logic behind The Conduit behaving the way it does, but there’s one thing I don’t get:”  </em>Carmen probes the blonde further, <em> “however are you integral? You say they need you, but I’m not seeing the connection.”  </em></p><p>Mythra’s expression grew more distasteful of her circumstances. <em> “That’s...the thing, actually. They don’t </em> <b> <em>need</em> </b> <em> me, I’m just their </em> <b> <em>best shot </em> </b> <em> at it.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I see, then, if you would, Mythra…”  </em>Carmen requested Mythra to clarify.</p><p><em> “Yea yea.”  </em>The long-falled blonde took a brief swipe at her hair. <em> “You saw how strong I was, against the Goliath,” </em> she paused a moment. <em> “It’s that power. They think if they can get a hold of me, they can harness my power to force The Conduit to one spot, somehow. It makes sense -- the thing </em> <b> <em>is </em> </b> <em> how I get my power. I assume once they obtain it, they plan to have a way to keep it’s position locked in place so it can’t move around anymore.”  </em></p><p><em> “All of this is insane.”  </em>the short curly blonde let go of her calm toughness, distress seeping through.  She allowed herself a moment to breath, before continuing, <em> “I understand why that folder shocked your sister so harshly, now.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. It disturbed me too. I’m worried that this is one of the other methods they want to try and bring it back with. Which brings me to this, Carmen: I was hoping I could get something out of you about just what exactly the word ‘Ψυχή’ means. I know that it roughly translates to ‘Soul’, but beyond that...nothing.”  </em>Mythra, as she spoke, was invited to sit on a couch beside Carmen, to which she accepted.</p><p>Now seated, Carmen answered, <em> “Let me explain then...I’ll be using a little something I found on your brother, when we captured you, to make it easier.” </em></p><p>Mythra blinked a few times, <em> “There was something...on him? I feel like I know what you mean…” </em>She began to rub her temples, trying to feel for the recollection. </p><p><em> “Because of the attack, I haven’t had any time to find somewhere to put this. Lucky for you,”  </em>from Carmen’s metal fanny case, she produced the one of a kind, peculiar round device, <em> “because you can have it back once I’m done.” </em> The sheen of the Amethyst surface was practically swallowed by all of the bright yellow lighting of Carmen’s office.</p><p><em> “Shit!”  </em>Mythra hissed, admitting to her tunnel-vision, <em> “I’d forgotten he was keeping that…”  </em></p><p><em> “Nevermind all your gear, it was when we found </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <em> that our crew really freaked out. I had to hold a lot of them back...They wanted Alvis dead before he’d even woken up.”  </em></p><p><em> “ugh…”  </em>Mythra sighs, <em> “thanks, for that. So...what is it? Are that device and ‘Soul’ related?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m surprised.”  </em>Carmen said, holding the device up near her face to better display it. <em> “You’ve got no idea what the Helix Cores are, even though one has been in your possession for so long?”  </em></p><p>Mythra stared deep into the glass coffee table, <em> “When Alvis found it,” </em> she took cautious care to use his alias when not alone with him, as did Ontos for her, <em> “he had no idea what it was either. He came into it by exploring some far-flung planet, and was able to use it to find me again. That’s really all we know about it.”  </em></p><p><em> “I see.”  </em>Carmen pauses for a moment. <em> “The Arkive chambers inside of the IARK building have more, and better, information than I do, so let me give you the quick version: These ‘Helix Cores’ are powerful artifacts that trace back thousands of years. This one, and the Helix Core residing in the deepest sanctum of IARK, called the Reactor Room, were meant to power an ancient computing device known as the Double Helix Processor. It doesn’t exist anymore, and I know nothing about it’s intended functions or creators. But I do know that it’s ‘Cores’ are precious just as much as they are dangerous.” </em></p><p><em> “It’s no surprise the Helix Cores are sought after, then…”  </em>Mythra scoffed bitterly.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Double Helix?’ I’m sorry, but that’s </em> <b> <em>way</em> </b> <em> too close to … Maybe not. I don’t have enough information to make any judgement calls yet.’  </em>Silently, Mythra stirred the thought through her pause. <em> ‘Did Father have even more projects just as extreme as… as me?’  </em></p><p> </p><p>She had to let it go. Nothing would come from it. <em> “Carmen, I’ll just come right out with it: Do you know a way inside the IARK Facility?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “...Yes, I do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then -- please… I meant it earlier, I really did, when I said my aim’s to destroy them. But without the knowledge to combat them, I don’t have a leg to stand on. I’m just running blindly.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Settle down, Mythra. I believe you.”  </em>For a woman that initially came off as a hardass,  Mythra was pleasantly surprised to see her smile, and her hair, were both as equally soft. <em> “I’ve been trying my best, along with the ‘one-big-family’ I’ve got here, to put together some sort of project to capsize them.”  </em></p><p><em> “Capsize?”  </em>Mythra became alarmed. <em> “You’ve been trying to take them down?”  </em></p><p><em> “Trying’ ‘s a stronger word than the one I’d use…”  </em>Carmen gently placed the Amethyst Helix Core on the coffee table, and slid it across Mythra. <em> “By the way, you can take that back. Let’s just say I don’t need it right now.”  </em></p><p><em> “T-Thank you…”  </em>Mythra took the item with care. <em> “I’ll make sure they never get it.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You better--”  </em>
</p><p><em> “But can you tell me what you meant a second ago?”  </em>Mythra’s gaze went soft with worry as she plead, and sudden to even herself, she took one of Carmen's hands into both of hers.</p><p>
  <em> “We’ve been… I guess you could say ‘at it’ for years, but we don’t seem to be making much progress, is all.”  </em>
</p><p>Carmen sighed, her eyes falling to her free gloved hand. <em> “Can handle the grunts, but even then -- those machines can make things dicey for us even at that level. If not for you, there's a chance we’d have lost what remains of this place, The Old City, as well as possibly even our entire force. I’m not sure. We’re not weak. I’ll never call us weaklings. It’s just, Alicorn is... in a league of their own.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “They </em> <b> <em>are </em> </b> <em> strong…”  </em> Mythra admits. <em> “Even I don’t think I’m used to threats like this. But I’ve got no choice, Carmen.” </em></p><p><em> “...You’ll have to clue me in on why you think so. Is Earth not safe already? Even without them gone?” </em>Carmen could notice flickers of strong emotion in Mythra’s eyes as she faced forward, and then to her.</p><p><em>“Elysium isn’t safe.”  </em>Mythra asserted, conviction steel in her voice. <em>“All I’ve done is put it on borrowed time. Time </em><b><em>I</em></b> <b><em>need to use</em></b><em>, or it’s for nothing. If something catastrophic happens by Icarus taking The Conduit for himself, we’re all done for. If </em><b><em>I let that happen</em></b><em> by staying behind, I get to spend eternity in whatever afterlife there is beyond this world kicking myself in the goddamn stomach for it. No thanks.” </em></p><p><em> “C-Can you win, Mythra? You sound awful resolved.”  </em>Carmen’s growl was low. A simmering mixture of both desperation and adoration from one blonde to another. </p><p><em> “I don’t have space in my mind for ‘can I’ or ‘can’t I’. They’re strong -- I’m stronger. That’s how I have to think about it.”  </em>Mythra let go of a heavy breath, facing Carmen once more with the same conviction as she set her hand free. <em> “More than Elysium could end up paying dearly if I don’t.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>It was in the Aegis’ eyes that Carmen could see the glimmering hint of something she wasn’t sure she had too much of anymore. You can always fight. No matter what. But if the hand your blade rests inside is a tired one. A worn one. It’s no more than a yard stick. The want to fight is not exactly a will. Those golden eyes shining within Mythra taught this vital lesson to Carmen almost randomly, it felt.</p><p>No.</p><p>A true<em> will </em>to fight is informed by something else. </p><p>Something more than desire, and more than strength.</p><p>Hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> They don’t understand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> None of them do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They don’t understand a thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Why?! We’re supposed to be in this together!” </em>A kodachi clashed against a pole.</p><p><em> “Together?! That’s rich--”  </em> Sparks erupted amongst both combatants, though the attempts on life were one sided. <em> “-- comin’ from you, who can’t act like she gives two shits about us.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This fight is bigger than us. That sound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re weak. It’s too much. Is it getting closer? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They could kill us whenever they want to. Nobody here has a weapon that loud. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “This is no t-time--” </em> Two strikes in quick succession were deflected by the knife. <em> “--to be mistrusting each other! We don’t know that these humans for certain are with them, or even like them!”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Of course you’d say that, just what our ‘leader’ would want, eh?”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Please!” </em> she cried. <em> “Put your weapon down! I don’t want to have to hurt you!” </em></p><p><em> “Weakness is a pain worse than death. You think any of </em> <b> <em>us</em> </b> <em> want this either?!” </em>The pole was raised high in the air, and then heaved down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re no saviors. What’s going on with the temperature? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keeping this charade up is a waste. Everything is getting colder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m useless. I’m no leader. Am I just afraid? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “A-Aahh!” </em>the steps behind them grew louder and louder. The noises of carnage were visceral and agonizing. The approaching, freezing cold was biting her neck. </p><p>She went to block the strike from the pole. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Protect nobody. Machines. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Protect yourself. Though, these ones are much different. </em>
</p><p><em> Protect them. No, it’s </em> <b> <em>only</em> </b> <em> one. </em></p><p> </p><p>The pole was flung off, along with its wielder in bloody chunks. The knife fell to the dirt that was being filmed over by a sheet of ice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blood. It’s huge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s so cold. I’m going to die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It hurts so much. Angel... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was pierced through the stomach. The black claw was so massive it made the most hideous hollow point. Her body looked eerie. Deformed. She felt the edges of her vision cloud worse and worse by the second, the bitten frost seeping into every crevice, suspending every atom of her body, it felt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Angel couldn’t make it in time. Was she lying? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. I’m right. She wanted this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This was all according to plan. I should have never trusted that bitch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hehehe…” </em> A form crept into view. <em> “It seems I’ve deceived you. Sorry. Or is that not the right word?~” </em></p><p> </p><p>The brief figure didn’t stay long as the mighty metal claw was ripped out from inside of her, causing her eyes to twist and fire into the back of her head. The voice was fading away as well. Along with the young girls’ life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> useless.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> weakling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> death. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> its freezing. im worthless.  i dont mean a thing to anybody. its the right thing to do to be killing me now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> mom .  mom . mom .  mom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> do i have a mom ?  did i have anybody . am i -- </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dana thrashed herself awake, knocking over various miscellania around her, with a gasp so heavy and so tearing it bordered on howling. She was sure that she screamed, in fact.</p><p>She looked first at her kodachi, stabbed into the floor next to where she lay. It was a warm, radiant orange. The fire Ether cartridge installed in the butt was being put to use as her makeshift fireplace for the night. Her only sliver of warmth amidst the cold of the offshoot building she had chosen to sleep in, a small distance away from base camp.</p><p>She gazed next through the window, gazing at the moon, glowing brightly white. It was still the dead of night, and the chilly, isolating breeze whirred through her lonely space, tuning the broken glass and pipes with most uneven chimes as it dragged along.</p><p>She stared lastly at her pale hand, pressing it into her chest, <em> sighing </em>, and moaning her shivers away. Nightmares in general weren’t unusual for the girl, no, just the ones that messed with her this badly.</p><p> </p><p>She weeped, <em> “...weak.” </em>She hadn’t believed a single thing, yet. She hadn’t trusted Angel. Not fully. And she hadn’t felt any closer to anyone other than Carmen. Sure, this was still the first night since her revelations about needing to pull her weight, but the conviction just wasn’t cementing itself within her.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t perform any of the awesome feats Angel was capable of. She couldn’t hold on to a family, even when times were tough, like Carmen could. She didn’t have the wisdom, or freedom of self someone like Michaal did. The determination to repel evil, and the strength to back it up. The boundless capacity for love and understanding. The ability to channel the wind and have it take your spirit anywhere. </p><p>To Dana, those were gifts. Gifts she’d never possess. The Feathers were people she clung to, leeched on. They weren’t a family, none save for Carmen. She just knew that permanent loneliness would be <em> permanently </em> disadvantageous to her. As long as Alicorn remained, controlling the Zhodrans and using her home’s beauty for their own twisted methods, being with a group of freedom fighters was always the better option. Even if she thought they were nothing more than actors, swinging knives and slinging rocks at gods. The real deals. </p><p>She didn’t want to be lonely. But good graces did she want to be alone. This was always a problem for her. Until she met Carmen, she fought for herself, whatever family she had previously already off to the works for the cruel monsters of which every anxiety inside of her stemmed from. Wander the streets and hide. Live in fear knowing that if you’re caught turning the wrong corner, it was time up. Any chance at autonomy was over for you. </p><p>All considered on her small heart, and still she was expected to <em> lead. </em> Expected to somehow guide the Feathers to becoming a collective sword capable of cutting them down. Expecting to possess the strength, and to pass that strength on, so the days the weak would have to suffer could lessen, and eventually end.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Screw it.”  </em>She tried to return to sleep and failed, knowing only a few precious hours were left before she had to get back to work, with an even larger sum of responsibilities and promises to keep. </p><p> </p><p>She snatched her blade out of the crack in the floor and sheathed it, leaping from the broken window shortly after. She fell completely straight, feet pointing downward, not really caring how many stories of the slanted building she’d climbed this time. </p><p>She landed with a crash, giving into her knees to stick it and not fall over. Dust plumes coated the air around her but then were quickly whisked away in the moonlight breeze. From there, she strolled, staying near the base camp, but with no intention of entering.</p><p> </p><p>Carried in the breeze from the roof was a solemn cry, <em> “Dana…?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The girl looked to see who called out, recognizing the voice, but not knowing the carrier pinpoint. Angel sounded kind of the same, no matter which form she was in. Eventually, at the guardrail overlooking where she was standing, Mythra crept into view. </p><p>The young, blue-haired girl gave no response, aside from looking up at the blondie with low, exhausted eyelids. The blondie herself tilted her head, confused at the silence, most likely. </p><p>Eventually, Dana stepped forward, crunching down into her knees only to then spring right up off the concrete beneath her in a grand somersault, scaling the entirety of the base camp and landing gracefully onto the roof.</p><p> </p><p>With her landing came, at last, a response, <em> “Can’t sleep?” </em> </p><p><em> “Hmph. My line. Anyway,”  </em> Mythra replied as she sat herself, while Dana dotted her way over. <em> “I heard you scream, so I sorta...rushed up here to scout for you.”  </em></p><p><em> “Ah.”  </em> The young fighter let her gaze caress the horizon lazily. <em> “Just had a bad dream.”  </em></p><p><em> “Talk to me. We got time.” </em> Mythra probed gently, staring into a Dana who’d seemed to be stuck, not really looking at anything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dana didn’t take her eyes off the night sky. She noticed some stars, pointing out the different intensities of their light in her own mind, knowing it represented their individual distances from Adrezhal. She wasn’t a stickler for details like this. She had no fond memories of finer things. There just weren’t ever any roses for her to stop and smell, or something. What did she care. Maybe it wasn’t worth the thought, actually. It was probably just that simple. </p><p> </p><p><em> “‘Bout what?” </em>  Right. Someone was talking to her. <em> “It was nothing.” </em></p><p><em> “If you say so.” </em>  Of course Mythra was skeptical, considering what they’d both been through just in the past day together. <em> “But, you know you don’t have to keep it to yourself. It’s just me here.”  </em></p><p><em> “Thanks, but no thanks.”  </em>The tiny white lights, light years away from the blue haired girl, seemed to take her briefly out of body. </p><p> </p><p>Did a star ever have anything to worry about? Surely not, right? Larger than life, the pantagruelian orbs had the sole function of burning Ether inside of their cores simply just to do so. It was circular purpose. The mothers of the void. The reason for the existence of complex, and simple life. All life. And they had no idea. Right? Was it pointless, then? Pointless to tell a star thank you?</p><p>Was it pointless to show gratitude to a mother who couldn’t possibly know the voices of her children?</p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s much warmer inside, Dana.” </em>  Mythra spoke a little higher than her inside voice, trying to laugh away any risk of sounding prickly or cross. <em> “Being up here,” </em> she shivered, making a <em> brr </em> noise, <em> “I kind of wish I’d brought Pyra.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Dana was brought back to reality. Back to the chills of the black sky. Back to worrying for herself. She’d never understand a star, anyway.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. Probably.”  </em>Dana said bleakly, released from the hold of the night sky. </p><p><em> “Don’t you worry about getting sick?” </em> Mythra folded her arms, visibly uncomfortable.</p><p><em> “No.” </em>  Dana finally sat herself down, on the table rather than the bench next to Mythra. <em> “Not if it isn’t a Logic Virus.”  </em></p><p><em> “Logic Virus’...?” </em> Mythra asked. </p><p><em> “Right.” </em>  Dana’s gaze fell to the desolate cityscape as she clarified. <em> “Unlike Humans, our ‘brains’ aren’t made of meat. Not really. Think of Zhodran minds like an ungodly amount of nanomechanical computer connections molded together with synthetic material.” </em></p><p><em> “Synthetic material, huh? Nanomachines?” </em>Mythra continued to ask.</p><p><em> “It’s more efficient. They also comprise the rest of our body makeup.”  </em> Dana led on. <em> “Diseases and infections based on rewriting biological genetic material and reproducing harmful organisms can’t thrive inside of us. Nothing that we’re made up of is organic, not necessarily, so those things simply can’t survive.”  </em></p><p><em> “Right, I could gather that part…” </em>  Mythra affirmed. <em> “So, then, what’s a Logic Virus?”  </em></p><p><em> “Anything designed to attack nanomachines.”  </em> Dana said, extending her arm to Mythra and tracing with her finger along the metal tracking with specks racing back and forth. <em> “Those are what send all communications to every inch of our bodies so we can perform functions. If there were, say: a disruption, or unwanted alteration to those signals, we’d call that a Logic Virus.” </em></p><p>The blonde Blade reached for Dana’s hand, hesitating until it was clear she wouldn’t resist a touch. The surface of her arm was supple and even squished, just like skin. A complete contrast to how crystal-like her, and other Zhodrans’ bodies appeared. <em> “Is there only one type of Logic Virus? How much of this stuff do you have to worry about?” </em> Mythra found herself with more questions the more answers she got.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Logic Viruses, as you would expect, have to be either computer programs themselves, or something that would be harmful to machines in general, even at a microscopic level. Radiation, the bad kind, is also something Zhodrans have to worry about, just like with Humans.” </em> Dana retracted her hand as she spoke, flattered a smidge by how much Mythra seemed to be invested. </p><p> </p><p>Mythra remained silent, noticing Dana’s eyes go narrow. Dana’s voice went dark as she kept on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Logic Viruses are how...Zhodric is kept ‘under control’.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mythra’s breathing got heavier as she grimaced, feeling her wonder slip away.</p><p> </p><p><em> “G-Go on…” </em> As much as she hated this, she needed to know it. Zhodric was very much closely related with Alicorn. This wasn’t a conversation she could avoid.</p><p>
  <em> “It’s worth mentioning that not everything done up there for Ravarre and Alicorn is done in the factories. Basically the entire city’s workforce, in some way, works for them. It’s messy, and elaborate, but trust me when I say nobody gets out of contributing.” </em>
</p><p><em> “The Logic Virus is there to ensure that.” </em> The words flew out of Mythra’s throat. </p><p><em> “Precisely.” </em>  Dana said, frowning and lips trembling. <em> “I’m surprised it's not crueler, honestly. Alicorn’s Logic Virus does affect the nanomachines, but it’s not really a targeted strike on them. It’s also not what I’d consider ‘brainwashing’ either.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “So there’s some weird nuance to it.” </em> Mythra probed. </p><p><em> “It </em> <b> <em>can</em> </b> <em> kill them. Any of them. You only really see that ‘perk’ take effect on the ones who want to leave from the factories. Most of the time, however, it’s dormant. I’ve actually never gotten it, myself, so the best I can describe it is that it ...drains your energy. I’m one of the very few lucky ones.” </em> Dana took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em> “Drains? Like, it makes them physically weak?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Emotionally.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re shittin’ me.”  </em> Mythra curled her hand that rested on the table into a fist. <em> “Emotions?” </em></p><p><em> “I didn’t stutter.”  </em>Dana said, as cold and straight as the breeze.</p><p><em> “How did you get out of being infected?”  </em>Mythra asked, no doubt stirred. </p><p><em> “Wandered the streets as a child.”  </em> Dana tucked her knees into her arms. <em>  “I should have been, but nobody’s perfect, Alicorn included. So I slipped through the cracks, and eventually ended up in Carmen’s care.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Damn, that is lucky.”  </em> Mythra admitted. <em> “Carmen should have had it, though, right? Did she find a way to override it?”  </em></p><p><em> “No, actually.” </em>  Dana blew into her hands cutely. <em> “She doesn’t talk about it much, and don’t tell her I told you -- but she isn’t from Zhodric, and this is where Alicorn has the most base, so it’s where the Logic Virus is most prominent.”  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> ‘Icarus…’ </em> Mythra’s thoughts became red like blood. The veins in her hands under her gloves bulged as her grip on her fist tightened and her tremors blended into her shivers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dana, noticing the awkward pause in the conversation, turned her head with concern for Mythra. Seeing the rich dread and animus plastered over her face, eyes quickly losing grasp on the world, set her fit with surprise. She almost wanted to pat her cheek to snap her out of it, but chose words instead. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “M-Myth--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How do we stop it. The Logic Virus. Is there any way?”  </em>
</p><p><em> “...” </em>  Dana sighed. The cynical frown on Mythra’s face, like she expected a dead end, was almost fit to break her heart in two. <em> “You really do care.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “...Ugh, who am I kidding.” </em>  Mythra took a deep breath, realizing that this fight was far from over. <em> “We wouldn’t be talking like this if you had a way.”  </em></p><p><em> “...Sorry.” </em> Dana didn’t understand why she apologized, but also hated seeing someone she was honestly beginning to look up to so shaken. She reached deep to show any sort of compassion, the little of it she felt she had to begin with. </p><p><em> “I’m sure answers exist somewhere.”  </em> Mythra paused, and then took both of her hands and smacked her cheeks. <em> “If not, I’ll find them. I’ll make them if I have to.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Mythra…” </em> Dana whispered, almost nervous of being heard.</p><p><em> “I-If nothing else, this was a start at least.” </em>  Mythra stretched in her seat. <em> “I’m glad we talked. And I promise, Dana. I promise I’m going to stop them. They tried to take my world from me, too.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “I-I...Mythra, you don’t--”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Shush.” </em>  Hopping from the seat, Mythra made her way to the penthouse door. <em> “I don’t wanna hear it. I’m helping the Zhodrans, whether you like it or not. And I’m freezing, so I wanna go back inside. See ya tomorrow, Dana.”   </em></p><p> </p><p>In no time flat, it seemed, Mythra exited the roof and Dana was alone again. </p><p> </p><p>Only this time,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...--understand how happy that makes me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It didn’t feel so lonely. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Keepsake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A solid emerald light swept across each end of the foyer, forming a round gate that spun as a white beam oscillated along its surface. Carmen and Dana stood in the middle of the floor with their arms at their sides and their legs pressed together while the light gate raced the descent of the room's height. The gate reached the bottom, settling at their feet before collapsing in on itself and blinking off, completing the scan of the two women who had meant to enter the depths of the large metal door staring them down. The slit in the middle of the two metal slabs shone red before flicking to green once the girls’ identities were verified.</p><p>The large metal door slid apart, releasing a small gust of frost along the floor.</p><p>With a gulp, Dana hammered at the steel she hoped to find in her soul today, straightening out her expression and beginning to strut into the large, hexagonally shaped space. She was eyeing down a very particular smaller door at the end of this room, brimmed with a calm, orange LED light glowing above it. </p><p>Carmen, with a small gasp under her breath, skipped to Dana’s side from behind before she could get far, placing each of her hands on the aqua-haired girl's shoulders. She was startled slightly in response.</p><p> </p><p><em> “H-Hey, you’ll be careful right?”  </em>Carmen mewled in such a nostalgically motherlike tone that Dana couldn’t resist giving her a small unseen smile in return, nodding off to the side as a twinge of unreadiness sturred with her.</p><p><em> “We talked about this, Mom.”  </em> Alone time with Carmen was always liberating for Dana, even on the days where she couldn’t help her, and could only be there in silence sharing her space. Addressing Carmen in the way that she truly thought of her was always enough to take away a little slice of the burden she felt at having always to rely on her, and of course, nowadays it’s always received with equal shows of endearment and affection. <em> “If I can’t even awaken to my own keepsake, I’ll never be anything more than deadweight to the Feathers. They’ll never learn to trust me if I can’t prove myself.”   </em></p><p><em> “That’s not true…” </em>  Carmen moaned. <em> “I’ve never said anything like that.” </em></p><p>Dana separated, taking one of Carmen’s hands into her own. <em>  “Well, of course you love me. But the Feather’s are all of us, Mom. If I can’t get them to believe in me, no, worse yet, if I keep allowing them to stay divided amongst themselves, we won’t be able to do what we set out to. You’d have rescued me all those years ago for noth--” </em></p><p><em> “Don’t you dare.” </em>  Carmen’s face hardened for a split second, before returning to a smile of her own. <em>  “I’ll never regret my choices from back then with you. It’s the thing I’m most proud of. But I understand how you feel. I’m glad that you want to get stronger, and of course it’s my job to help you.” </em></p><p><em> “...Yeah.” </em> Dana sighed, trying to give a warmer, more grateful expression.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dana walked the rotunda briskly, trying for the item she was seeking in a hurry. Despite her pace, she felt as though she were crawling. She winced through a painful memory as she slowly closed the gap, the bold black flooring panning out in all directions like a pooling void, stopgated only by the towering black walls, themselves illuminated by lights running through slits inside of carefully segmented portions. Her steps became crookedly uneven and shaky as the small black door with the orange light shining above it threaded her closer, by a special place in her chest, like a needle.</p><p>Carmen was only beats behind, but she could feel what her daughter was feeling. The fear, and the curiosity. The anticipation of another chance, and the anxiety at the hazard of a second attempt playing out the same way again. She was there when it occurred the first time. The thought of seeing her little girl in so much pain a second time, because of her, pinched and twisted her maternal strings. It made her ache and fit to cry. It made her want the truth to be that Dana shouldn’t ever have to fight. That it should all be left to her. She could be the lover, and the fighter.</p><p>Neither would allow it. As important as they were to eachother, this battle that they’d sworn by that same love and hardship, to stick together through, held a weight just as heavy. There was no instance by which Carmen could save her little Dana from the world, before they had both saved <em> it </em> together. That was the will of warriors, and that was how it had to be.</p><p>Pulling the zipper of her jacket all the way down, the blue-haired fighter stepped into the proximity of the seal. The correct code on the keypad came first, followed by a scan of the eyes and the palm. These checks were not for access to the contents behind the door, but rather, access to the method <em> of </em> access.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Please display an Ether Engine with the correct hex coordination,’ </em>was what the large symbol on the door shone in solid yellow. The words were encircled by a hexagonal border.</p><p>Responding to her prompt, Dana took in a deep breath, swiveling her fingers inbetween each chest to hover a very specific position. As she neared it by her touch, Ether lines displayed on her fingertips hummed dimly before glimmering brightly all throughout her hand. Assured that she was in the correct spot, through both her memory and the very obvious pulsations at the mark, Dana pressed inward on herself, and a small slit formed at the area on her chest. A slit that opened all the way up in no time flat, revealing a sun-bright, round, white reactor beneath the layer.</p><p>The words inside of the hexagon image changed to ‘<em> Verifying Keepsake Owner. . .’ </em>as the reactor inside of Dana’s chest was hit with a few brief beams of green light. </p><p>The light in Dana’s chest, after the rays ceased, began to flicker green expressly, causing the image to blink just as rapidly in turn, before the image also disappeared, and Dana’s light returned to white. </p><p><em> ‘Ether Engine hex coordination acknowledged. License reconfiguration of Aether Swords successfully reapproved. Welcome back, Dana,’ </em>were the final lines of text upon the door before each half flew inside of the walls, revealing the special item lying at rest within. </p><p> </p><p>The cylindrical pod was a sleek silver. As it neared the proximity to Dana, both faces collapsed in on themselves, leaving behind nothing but a metal disc floating in front of her. A green light split the disc, and both ends extended out into a panel. The translucent, emerald screen had a myriad of complex data clouding over its surface as a progress bar filled in to completion. Once the bar was at one-hundred percent, two solid balls of white light blinked into existence, and then morphed into outlines of larger, more distinct objects. </p><p>In seconds, the two outlines became forms, solidifying into their true states. One weapon black, the other white. </p><p>The shape of the jet black sword and pure white sword were both the same, at base, but there were quirks between the two that set the twins of them apart. The double edged, semi-wide, triangular nature of their bases were shared, and neither had guards. This is where the similarities ended.</p><p>Ruthlessly  jagged, and icy to the touch, the black weapon had an uneven, crossed fixation along the fuller that split it’s blade from edge to edge in four savage ways. Near the tip, the sword had a crescent curve beneath the point that looked as if it were hand carved. A contrast to the point itself that was sharper than some of the finest crafts she had ever seen, even rivaling a sword like Michaal’s, <em> possibly </em> even Angel’s.</p><p>Dana had a deep history with the cold. All things cold. And the sword levitating in front of her was one of the places where that relationship began. This intimacy with the frigid that she didn’t want nor need, yet the one also that her heart refused to let go of. She wanted to lash out, unable to pull herself away. Just looking at it frightened her. Her lips began to tremble as she recalled the first, and only time she attempted to resonate with these items. The icy air of <em> that </em> twin of the ‘keepsake’ that Carmen asserted was hers and hers alone to wield, once it had bitten the skin beneath her jacket, let open a torrent of psychosomatic displeasure all along the left side of her body.<br/><br/></p><p><em> That </em> ‘accident’ was the thing that kept her out of this room, away from <em> that </em>sword for so many years.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>“DANA!! LET IT GO!!”</em> </b> <em>   Cried my mother, in visceral hysteria.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything inside of me had frozen over, along with half of my body on the outside. The shock of the initial explosion when it all went wrong was enough to stun me still. The sheer layers upon layers of searingly frigid ice piled over top of me then paralyzed me to the core, fit to crush me if anything gave out under the weight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had never been in so much pain before. There wasn’t a single monster or a single Artifice that could do to me what this weapon just had. My own weapon, apparently. The one my adopted mother made for me all those years ago. Kept safe down in this chamber for me until I was old enough to bond with it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mother had built these keepsakes, she called them ‘Aether Swords’. Being accepted as their wielder was supposed to be a guarantee. But somehow an anomaly occurred, and now this weapon is trying to kill me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonder what I did wrong.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“DANA!! DANA!! DROP IT! DROP THE SWORD, PLEASE!”</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ice encasement bolting me to the floor in a blurring haze of fear and splitting migraines had towered well above my small stature. The jagged curves of the frozen pillar had easily reached the ceiling of this massive hexagonal dome. The edges creased along the top wall like a claw, as if it were a beast trying to claw its way free, and take me out as it did so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My consciousness was fading quickly. I was so cold I couldn’t even enable my pain inhibitors internally. Mom began to shake and squirm at the frostbitten growth tearing half my body apart and trailing into the ceiling. She scrambled her composure together, breaking into a mad dash to grab my shoulder. She saw how the only eye I could move messily jumped all over the place. She saw how the Ether Engine in my chest was blinking at a rate so blistering that it warranted a genuine fear of my safety. As if there weren’t enough already. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Damn it! Damn!!”  Mother tried to shake me to my senses violently, to which my solid body refused no matter how forceful she was. “How could it reject you?! And this harshly?!”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Dana! Please! Stop trying to resonate with it! </em> <b> <em>You’re going to die if it continues to freeze you!”</em> </b> </p><p>
  <em> “i...i cant...im frozen solid already… i cant put it down…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No...No...No no no…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “mom... you c-can…”  </em>
</p><p><em> “H-Huh?! Tell me, baby! Tell me what I can do!” </em>   <em> I couldn’t feel her hands on my face, but I knew they were there.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “off... blow it off…” </em>
</p><p><em> “B-Blow it of-- </em> <b> <em>NO! I’m not going to shoot you!</em> </b> <em> ”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “my arm...dont kill me… i just m-mean my ar…”  I couldn’t muster a single word after that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...I-I don’t have a choice, do I… V-Very well.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Mom stepped a calculated distance away from me, tears fit to well in her eyes at my, no, </em> <b> <em>her</em> </b> <em> failure. She drew her trusted rival, her keepsake, the ‘Bachelor’, and set its sights on my left arm. The arm clutching the frostbitten Aether Sword that was sapping my life. She, of course, tried only to knock the sword out of my grip, but she knew -- she knew how powerful Bachelor was. It was going to take my entire arm off, no matter how careful she was with it.  </em></p><p>
  <em> She took the shot. My left arm was gone, and so was the ice about a minute or two later. Like it had never been there. Mother was a sobbing mess, terrified of herself as she hauled up my ripped open, very likely half alive body, and raced me to an infirmary.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The last thing I remember was actually being able to feel one of her tears hit my cheek, before I lost consciousness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dana’s individual breaths grew anxiously bated with each one's pass. The terror of another accident was certainly getting to her, so much so that she looked down at her body, not just to make sure both of her arms were still intact, but that the entire left side of her body hadn’t been the mangled disgrace it was years ago. Not stirred, but absolutely shaken, was her resolve. </p><p>She wondered if the icy claws of the black sword would try and tear her open once more.</p><p> </p><p><em> “D-Dana,”    </em> but there was someone in the chamber without the stomach for another horrific sight like that, at least, one willing to be transparent about it, <em> “t--...try the other sword. The white one. I made both -- I know, but that one is far less extreme. I haven’t been able to figure out why the black Aether Sword did that to you back then.”  </em></p><p><em> “I-I was thinking the same. Don’t worry.”  </em> Dana shook her head, trying to steel her soul again. <em> “I’m going to awaken to it this time. I-I have to.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Carmen clasped a fist under the palm of her hand, watching the young girl handle the white weapon, silently praying that the anomaly wouldn’t repeat itself. </p><p>In her hand, the sword was very light, and much different from its twin in that regard, which despite being of similar length and width, the weight difference was night and day.  It’s features were also much tamer, far cried from it’s twin’s asymmetry and sawtoothiness. This weapon’s double edges were straight, smooth, and proud. As a complete whole, this item dashed it’s twins' savagery away with it’s nobility. But this was all just superficial value. The real face of this sword would come from what lied within: the elemental persona that it’s Ether took the form of. </p><p>According to Carmen, the element that would awaken from within the sword was entirely based on Dana, as it had been for her own keepsake, as well as the third keepsake amongst the three leaders of the Feathers. It was something she didn’t completely understand, but what she could gather was that -- whichever way the Ether coursing through her own body ‘spoke’ to the Aether Sword in her hand -- was going to determine the element she would gain control over. </p><p>Reminding herself of that had certainly raised some...alarming thoughts about how the previous attempt manifested itself. But dwelling on it would just make her afraid of the weapon she held at this very moment, which was unacceptable. She had to focus, and try to resonate with her keepsake once and for all. </p><p>Her Ether Engine glowed brightly white before sending a trail of light through her arm and into the hilt of the blade. The trace of light raced the entire blade’s length, just as it had in the past for it’s twin. Once the light ray reached the very tip, it formed a bubble of light that would shine for just a few moments before retreating into nothingness. Just as it happened years ago, the mechanical folds of the blade opened up and split from the middle, beginning to channel energy along the fuller through Ether lines. In just a few moments more, the element would manifest, and <em>hopefully</em> <em>this time</em> not try to <em>de-manifest</em> her. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Alright…’  </em>Dana thought, trying to concentrate on communicating her body with the newly awakened sword. Whatever that meant, she just knew it worked before. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, she felt that familiar shock within her body, setting all of her nanomachines into high alert. It was time.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“</em> </b> <em> Aether Sword… </em> <b> <em>Please! Please heed my call!!!” </em> </b>  </p><p> </p><p>A spark, and then many more came in a cascade, before a burst of energy erupted within the blade’s fuller. The massive amount of volcanically spewing Ether wrangled and coiled itself into ropes around her right arm, pumping in and out of her body. </p><p>Before the ropes of aggressive Ether changed color, into the murky mauve, Dana could already <em> feel </em> the element racing through her. It exhaled along her back and chest like a freakish devil from the shadows. It’s breath was warm on her neck. She felt like the blanket of mist clouding the air around her slowly was fit to choke the life from her. The icy bite of the black sword did with her what the soils would do to a corpse. It <em> was </em> death. This one, however...this felt alive. </p><p>Alive, and horrifying. It made her wonder if this one going haywire would even be an accident.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Darkness…”  </em> Dana gasped for air, <em> “It’s darkness… Mom…”  </em></p><p><em> “H-How’s it feel?”  </em> Carmen skipped a few beats closer, <em> “Honey, if it’s too much, you can stop at any time.”  </em></p><p><em> “N-Nhaa...:”  </em> Dana’s left hand snapped to her right elbow, and she squeezed. She felt the hints of it, an unbearable pain with a goal none other than to sink its teeth into her.  <em> “I-I….”   </em></p><p> </p><p>Her voice hitched up before she could respond. The mist tightened at her neck, and the darkness sent shockwaves ramming through her synthetic organs. She began to thrash and to cry visceral moans, screaming violently at any opportunity the mist would allow her. Eventually, the pain became so extreme that a resulting shockwave rang through all of her nanomechanics so hard that it stunned her. Just as the black sword did. The only movement possible for her was shaking and trembling as the violent sparks outside of her body and the shockwaves within did with her what they would. </p><p> </p><p>The paralysis did not last, however, unlike with the previous attempt. The misty vice let loose Dana, causing her to buckle into her weak legs and collapse to her knees. She let out another chilling scream on her way to the floor, and Carmen’s instincts kicked into full drive. The shadows surrounding Dana danced and swam around her a little before becoming a transparent, violet tinted dome of surging darkness.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Dana! Dana! Can--</em> </b> <em> ”  </em></p><p><em> “NO!”  </em> Much to Carmen’s shock and unease, her daughter called for her not to attempt any sort of rescue. Using her small amounts of strength, Dana tried to explain her rejection, <em> “I...I can...I-I…”  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “Mythra!”  </em>Pyra called to her sister, throwing up a hand out to her after reaching the foyer before the great room with both of her siblings only steps behind. </p><p><em> “Right!”  </em>Mythra leapt the remaining distance, her emerald Core Crystal firing to life at the same time as Pyra’s. Pyra caught the diving blondie by her hand as she was engulfed in light, and took all of her sister’s essence into herself, creating the ascended form of them both, Pneuma. </p><p><em> “The door’s locked. But did that not sound like Dana in there?”  </em>Ontos felt for some sort of method of access along the metal wall. </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Move.</em> </b> <em> ” </em> His sister wouldn’t show the same patience, however, dragging the Aegis Sabre into reality and setting it’s emerald flames ablaze. </p><p> </p><p>Ontos humbly stepped out of the way, letting Pneuma do what she did best. </p><p>In one clean motion, a bottom segment of the large door was hacked off like butter, allowing the both of them easy access through the new diagonal hole. Pneuma kicked the sliced piece off to get inside, sending it toppling to the floor. </p><p>Carmen’s attention was forcibly yanked away from her daughter as she heard the crash, and two figures behind her cry out her own name. </p><p> </p><p><em> “We were hard at work on the transporter, but then we heard commotion!” </em>  Pneuma raced to assist the rifle-bearer, still clutching her weapon. <em> “That was Dana we heard crying! Is something up?!” </em> </p><p><em> “What’s the matter with her?!”  </em>Ontos gaze was snared by the sight of the writhing Dana on the ground enshrouded in dark Ether. </p><p><em> “...This,”  </em> Carmen sighed, the emotional weight of having to bear witness to another failure resulting in her daughter’s pain clamming on her voice, <em> “isn’t supposed to be happening. But she told me...she told me that she’d be OK, somehow.” </em></p><p><em> “Is that the ‘keepsake’ you were telling us about? Why is it acting this way?!”  </em>Pneuma trotted over to the forcefield surrounding Dana. None so much as a greeting came from the inside, the girl within forcing stammered breaths and groans as she dragged her hands along the floor and winced, looking like the weight of all the darkness was trying to flatten her. </p><p><em> “I’m not sure… It’s an anomaly like I’ve never seen before. Michaal’s keepsake never did this to him, and Bachelor never did it to me.” </em>  Carmen frowned, wanting to believe in Dana but also losing her patience. <em> “And I </em> <b> <em>made</em> </b> <em> that weapon for her.” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “O-Ouch!!” </em>  Pneuma flicked her hand rapidly after touching the forcefield, feeling the sears and stings from the sheer amount of heat pulsing out of the shadowy dome. <em> “T-That’s so strong… What the hell -- there’s no possible way she can take this!”  </em></p><p><em> “We need to get her out of there and take those keepsakes back to the lab in the hangar.” </em>  Ontos asserted. <em> “If this really is an anomaly...there's a chance we could figure out the cause if we took a look.” </em></p><p><em> “I-I agree…” </em>  Carmen mewled sadly, <em> “But I don’t think she will.”  </em></p><p><em> “...Tough. Stand back, everyone. I can remove this.” </em>  Pneuma threw up her empty hand, signaling for the others to get back, before raising the Aegis Sabre above her head. <em> “Sorry Dana, I don’t want you dying in there.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Pneuma began to pump some of her Ether into her sword, increasing the brightness of the flame slightly, before taking care to cool all of the excess heat, down to a level that would disperse the shadows and nothing more. </p><p>Before she could take the swing, however, something marvelous happened. The shadowy dome started expanding, speeding up a bit, before absolutely blasting outwards in all directions. The wave washed over all in the room, sending them all collapsing to their knees. Pneuma could scarcely believe the sight she was witnessing, and looking to the other witnesses in the room, she could gather they felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dana...I didn’t know her very well. Not truly. But I knew she had a kind heart. What she told me a couple days or so ago wasn’t just bullshit. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to help form the backbone of hope for the Feathers, supporting her mother and all of her other loved ones. She’d been through hell enough already, without my sorry ass stumbling in and making everything worse, and yet, the woman I saw before me had no qualms about going through hell again if she had to. Something the other day flickered to life within this girl. It’s a feeling I know all too well. The feeling of suffering just for the smallest glimmer of a possibility to make the lives of others better. The lives of those who can’t handle the might of evil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dana. You’re…amazing. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “N-Ngh….”  </em> Dana slowly rose by her wobbly legs, dragging the white Aether Sword up with her. She exhaled every ounce of heaviness in her synthetic lungs, with the unmistakable purple smoke seeping out of the sides of her mouth. <em> “I did it… Fuck -- I did it. The sword...accepted me…”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Dana’s grip on the Aether Sword tightened like she was fit to crush it to bits in her hands, before…</p><p> </p><p><em> “N-Ngh… haah…” </em>her right hand could hold no longer. She released her fist around the hilt, letting the sword drop to the floor. Upon contact with the ground, the Aether Sword began to diffuse into golden Ether particles, fading out of reality just like Pneuma’s Aegis Sabre always would at her command. This mesmerized Pneuma, as neither Carmen nor Michaal’s keepsakes could dematerialize. </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, and assured of her victory, Pneuma felt as though she couldn’t help but ask Dana how that experience felt, even if she was sure she’d know the answer. </p><p>None of that would be happening though.</p><p>Dana’s latent unwavering spirit was still subject to the conditions of her very physical body.</p><p> </p><p>One that was still in a lot of pain.</p><p>Dana collapsed completely. Her wobbly legs to hold her up like the star she felt she was today, no longer.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b></b><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's here! This is the new narration style I'd like to try out, as you can see, I narrow in on certain character thoughts when I feel it is appropriate whilst largely sticking with third person. Please please please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmff...Nnf..” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sliver of light crept into my eyes, and that’s when I began to feel the stiffness of the bed. My body was still sore, and felt like jelly as I swatted some annoying insects out of my face and shuffled myself into an upward position. The bed was near a back wall, since not as many of them have headboards amongst the ones we use for emergency medical procedures.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, my head feels like fuck right now. Makes me wonder why Mom would always advise against using our pain inhibitors. But I’ve got more important shit to worry about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re awake, Dana.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Shit, uh...Michaal? Were you watching over me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not the entire time. I’m just who you happen to wake up to.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michaal wasn’t supposed to be returning for a little while, which got me wondering about why I was seeing him here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Goddammit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “How long was I out?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just over three days. Not exactly four, but it </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the middle of the afternoon right now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana frowned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...The best kind of wake-up call.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You seem upset,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Michaal remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana nipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just odd,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michaal shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You awakened to your keepsake -- well, only half, as I was told. I just thought you’d be proud of yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m supposed to be proud that I’ve graduated from deadweight to deadweight with a sword.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dana winced through her bleak retort, recalling the horrible sensations of the mist that forced itself on her. She blew it off now that it was in the past, but there was no doubting in her mind that those shadows were trying to kill her. Somehow, through some means, the Aether Sword chose instead to deem her ‘worthy’, and resonated with her. It was all so unbelievable, and despite the ‘achievement’, only exacerbated the chills. She had a long way to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Surely you could do a little better than sulking. It must have been hard, but I know those of us united together here in The Old City will be better off for all the resolve you’ve shown,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michaal knew that coating over reality wasn’t going to shift a lot of Dana’s positions or doubts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forget it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana shut him down, and he gave a tiny sigh of disapproval in return. Uncaringly, she hopped out of bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just another thing for this fucking war. ‘United’ ‘s a funny word.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he wished she weren’t always like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a twitch of her hand, a sting surged through Dana’s arm, sending shivers through her synthetic marble colored skin. Behind its appearing light, purple sparks ripped through the air space as the Aether Sword came to her side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, then we’re not?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michaal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You tell me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana gripped her dormant keepsake a tad tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could be doing better,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Michaal stood up to be at Dana’s side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But each of us are our own people. Even when we’re all upset with one another, it’s not like those of us that are more confrontational at times are thinking with the exact same mind. Nobody has left since the big falling out. Everyone's emotions were just high.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t give me such farcical bullshit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They tried to kill Alvis. They were just weaklings that couldn’t do it even if he were fast asleep. Doesn’t mean they didn’t try. I’m not convinced that what happened last week was just ‘blowing off steam’. Sorry. And the ones that stayed behind with you and Carmen before you both rushed to help Angel are no better for not stopping those fools.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michaal sighed and grit his teeth, casting a look away. A silent admittance that Dana wasn’t off the mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If Alvis or Angel were more dangerous,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana paused, staring into the reflection on top of her weapon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“if Angel hadn’t fought that machine, we wouldn’t have any Feather’s left to feel united with in the first place. They were idiots. Including me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...It’s been a while since you’ve said something with that much feeling behind it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t help but chuckle blankly, both at the glimmer of Dana’s new spirit, and at her complete absence of qualm for always laying things out bluntly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re right. We could be doing a lot better, actually. It’s overwhelming enough that even I don’t know where to start with getting us on track for whatever day we decide is the ‘big day’.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana became fixated on the weapon’s clean surface. Hit with jitters, her hands trembled. She had to find a way to work together with something that, up until she almost couldn’t hold on anymore, seemed to want her dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michaal startled her out of the swirling thoughts, grabbing her forearm gently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you trust her, Dana?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana looked back into her reflection, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Do I…?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Angel, I mean.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana sighed without saying a word for a moment, letting her sword arm droop at her side, only semi gripping the hilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like her. Sure. If she’s as strong as she says she is, it’s better for her to be on our side,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana shrugged meekly, and began advancing in the room toward the exit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And if she and that brother ever turned on us… then we’re all goners regardless.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana twisted the knob, dolefully smirking as she swept herself off into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squeak and shut of the door was weak and quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michaal pondered, the room now empty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘...was I supposed to laugh?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana declined taking the stairs and heading for her destination through the lobby, instead fancying some fresh air from over the balcony, hoping for some quiet in the gentle breeze to calm her aching head, and to stretch. To a small surprise and a sour dash of guilt, the subject of her bad faith musings had also likened to savor the breeze of the afternoon. Her nose took in a long drag of the metal-laced air as the cherry red of her neck-length locs danced the tune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana’s golden eyes, steeped in void, met with the crimson passion of the red girl’s, and silence ensued, for just a pinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Heard that, didn’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Every word,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra’s tranquil aura and soft gaze suffered none. She was far too used to feeling, at most,  tolerated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left with nothing else to speak on the matter, and no intention of retracting her sentiment, Dana carried on with her measure, hoping the fluid air would just wash away her thoughts, if only for a spell. Being unconscious hadn’t given her any respite. She was just as exhausted when she got up as when she went down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pyra had a little something else in mind, though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you believe in the Feathers, Dana?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you taken a single look at us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana bit back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyra whipped her hands to her hips, </span>
  <em>
    <span> “As a matter of fact, I have. What </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> see are people who are ready to give their lives doing the right thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I see pretend knights, in glass armor,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You -- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of you -- have dedicated your lives to this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra growled, trying not to signal that her temper was verging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana stretched, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t that embarrassing?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Afterward, she leapt over the guardrail knowing full well that Pyra would follow. Both girls landed on the concrete, right outside the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it bothers you so much, what are you going to do about it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra knew pep talk would get her nowhere with this one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was Carmen's choice to allow you to fight at her side, and you haven’t stepped down from that responsibility. If you think the Feathers are an embarrassment, I hope you can hear in your own heart what that says about you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana summoned her sword back to her hand, looking into its clean edges and following the subtle trails of darkness that seeped out into the atmosphere around the blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pyra kept on preaching as Dana looked upon the reflection inside the steel with scorn, </span>
  <em>
    <span> “If your weapon is weak, you get it stronger. But your blade will never cut deep enough to be worth a damn to anyone if all you think about is how much you’re burdening them.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Strength…”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana whispered, feeling her head ease up. She began to head toward a new destination, without directly answering Pyra.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hey…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra skipped closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span> “Dana, you’ve just woken up. Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going back,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana replied blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Back to that room?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The HEX, yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana answered, looking straight ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to start learning what the Aether Sword can actually do. The Combat Simulations there are what I need for that. I also...need to retrieve my other sword.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Then let me come too,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra raised a fist to her own chest, putting a serious face on. </span>
  <em>
    <span> “Because of the way my Core Crystal is right now, my defenses have been nearly halved. But I’m still tough! If you won’t rest, then at least let me help you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can uh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana darted her eyes back and forth a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mythra come, as well?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyra shook her head,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just me, if that’s okay. Mythra is hard at work with Alvis and Carmen on the transporter we need to leave The Old City. I’m actually supposed to be helping, still...but my sister will understand if I do this for you instead.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana began walking briskly, disregarding any implications to her health that trying to fight right after reawakening could pose, </span>
  <em>
    <span> “...Thanks. Let’s get going then, Pyra.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There I was again, standing in front of the jagged, savage looking black sword, in the middle of the gigantic HEX room. Even while inactive, and floating a short distance from me, it’s chilly aura nipped at my neck. I could feel my body being shredded apart as the titanic ice pillar receded in response to Mother having shot off my arm. It tried to kill me. Both weapons did. And I couldn’t figure out why, even after overcoming the weaker of the two, apparently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What anomaly? Mother is the one who made them. Certainly she hasn’t had it out for me all this time, that’s absurd. I’d be dead if that were the case. So what’s wrong? What’s the problem with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what’s the problem with me?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra stepped closer to the floating pad containing the sword while looking back at Dana with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana realized she had whispered too loud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just… what am I even supposed to be doing with this,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> she conjured up the white Aether Sword. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not gonna get very far if all I’m doing is swinging it around.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, considering you really aren’t in any condition to fight,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra hopped in front of Dana with a cheekily straight face, </span>
  <em>
    <span> “we should start with a lesson before turning on the simulators.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-OK,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do know what an Art is, don’t you? You’ve been fighting with Ether weapons even before you picked up the Aether Sword, so you must have had some experience using them.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana tilted her head unconfidently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can use Arts, but they vary depending on the weapon chosen. Because of the accident years ago, I didn’t go near the Aether Swords for a long time. In terms of Arts, I know what my knives can do and not much else.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve seen Ether based swords used by the Feathers. Even Michaal has got a sword,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pyra posed a theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Michaal’s sword is different,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana said, lifting her weapon in front of Pyra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“His keepsake has very different Arts from our standard issue swords. And considering what this goddamn thing put me through just for me to be able to hold it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she swiped the sword through the air down to her side, leaving a trailer of purple static,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “it better be playing by some different rules.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pyra put a finger to just below her bottom lip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm… how’s bout I appraise it?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Appraise?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana queried. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Using my Core Crystal, I can take an in depth look at your weapon and see what sort of power is there.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra spun around, pointing at the floating black sword, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can appraise that one too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m...not sure that’s safe, Pyra.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana folded her arms and shivered a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“At least, I don’t want you trying to pick it up just yet.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nmm… Fair enough,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra turned back around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s just see the one you can use for now. The white one.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana nodded, summoning forth the sword and offering it to the red girl, who happily accepted. Pyra took the sword into both hands and began examining its surface, stopping her eyes to glance her reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>With the abilities I have as the Master Blade, I may also be able to see just what the hell’s going on with this thing, and why it tried so hard to hurt Dana. Right off the bat, I can tell that not only is this weapon extremely well crafted, but there are even </span></em><b><em>limiting factors</em></b> <em><span>placed on it. </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen must have wanted Dana to awaken to these swords as soon as she could, so they could grow in strength with her. It’s still powerful, but with these limits placed on it, nothing like what took place three days ago should have even been </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>possible</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, let alone strong enough to threaten her life like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Anomaly’ is a good word, because I don’t see how else that much Ether could magnify overtop of her so densely. And of course, there’s also the question of the black Aether Sword. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What caused these weapons to go haywire, and why is at least one of them listening to Dana now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Father,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra grit on her teeth, balling her fist around a wrench as she screwed a nut on a piece of a sceptre component.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talk to me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos couldn’t help but probe, as he was only a desk away from her, and she had been stopping to think far too many times today in particular. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You seem disoriented today.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“F-Fine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra set her tools down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll bite.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos did the same. He could spare a few moments letting his sister vent. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t seem to get away from Father. Even on another goddamn planet,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mythra growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not to say you’d like to, however?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos asked, stepping by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course not,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra hissed quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But the only thing I can think about when I ponder this ‘Double Helix Processor’ </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Father. Call it paranoia if you want, but the last thing I need right now is learning that there was another project being worked on during Father’s time alive that was as extreme as we were.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be a problem,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos affirmed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Especially considering the minimal knowledge we have on the artifacts, and the device they were meant to power.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s also IARK … I called Myriam in a mild panic about it the night Dana collapsed. I didn’t mishear her when she told me the IARK Projects began on Earth, and was later ‘moved’ here. To Adrezhal,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra paused to exhale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But other than that, there’s just no connective tissue. Aoidos could have made it, and transported it, or it could have been something else entirely. We just don’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ontos opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off, </span>
  <em>
    <span> “And then we’ve got the Helix Cores themselves. Alicorn wants to get the one inside of the IARK Building. Judging by Carmen’s words, they haven’t been able to yet. They also don’t know that you’re carrying one, which works in our favor. But we still know next to nothing about them. The Helix Cores could awaken as Blades, just like I was … N-No, that has to be completely impossible by now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ontos rubbed a hand along Mythra’s shoulder, causing her to flinch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve still got time. Alicorn has the iron fist over Zhodric, yet they haven’t gotten ahold of its Core, which may implicate another advantage for us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If even they can’t get it, and they control the city, that Reactor Room is extremely secure,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra affirmed, breathing steadily. She soon requipped herself with her workbench tools after calming down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So I don’t wanna waste another second. We have to complete this Rail and get back up to Zhodric.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s our best bet,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos turned back on the AI functionalities of the hangar, also taking up his tools. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Klaus’ involvement in the past could be likelier than not, making it all too imperative that we try and get to the bottom of this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will, Ontos. I swear it. I’ve seen too much of their destruction to back out. But there’s something else I… Yes, that’s right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ont -- A-Alvis.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra squeaked softly, remembering something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know anything about nanomachines? Logic Viruses? That kinda stuff?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos grumbled before coming up with a tidbit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it came up at sporadic points in Galea’s past with Aoidos, that study of nanotechnology. I deduced it to be unrelated, and back then we were strapped for time, so I had to disregard most of those findings.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galea… related to nanotechnology? Arrrrggghh!! There’s too many things that could mean! Why the hell’s her name coming up? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And considering how close she and Father were…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Damn.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> If only I could talk to you about this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, pops. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sat on this chapter for a little bit, but I think I'm satisfied with what I've got here. There was an additional scene I wanted to write but after some thinking and multiple edits I decided it was just kind of slow and unnecessary.</p><p>Regardless, I hope you enjoy! It's the last Sieged Elysium chapter of the year! But don't fret, I'm returning soon lol.</p><p>Happy new years, stay cozy, stay safe, stay warm, I love you all~ <br/>-Ani</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Inadequacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b><em>“Haste!”</em></b> <span>Pyra called out her Art after barreling away from a few projectiles. Two small rings of flame coiled around her ankles, spinning rapidly, alongside a larger ring around her feet. A projection of a clock formed inside of the ring of fire, the big hand ticking three ticks before all three rings dispersed and left Pyra coated in a hazy orange aura.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Pyra raced across the arena at a blinding speed, counter-attacking the enemies who missed their shots. Her heavy slashes with the Aegis Sabre’s crimson edge split both simulated enemies at their torsos, leaving a trail of embers that was quickly put out by the overseeing AI.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Dana dislodged her sword, brimming with dark Ether, from another of the HEX Room’s signature light blue, deformed, polygonal simulation programs. The bot fell to the floor, exploding into a mess of code that soon disintegrated. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the walls inside of the HEX Room displayed a large message on multiple monitors: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A P P R O A C H</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>--- --- --- --- --- ---</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> W A V E # 5 </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>--- --- --- --- --- ---</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>00.00.03s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In moments, the training frenzy began anew, the monitors receding into the walls, and with four new enemies joining the fray. Dana began scanning frantically across the row of bots, weapon seething, looking for the formation’s blind spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember not to stay still!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra cried in Dana’s general direction, as two assailants broke for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s good to have your guard up, but you’ll be swarmed if you don’t move,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she concisely mentored as she gracefully dodged the predictable rush attack patterns of the sword bot and spear bot. Her increased speed and mobility from Haste made the gap in distance nearly impossible for the programs to close, as her crimson presence zipped from point to point across the arena, coupled with snickers of enjoyment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharpshooter took aim for Dana as she picked her run back up, saturating the floor around her feet with hot Ether bullets. Despite the range advantage from it’s position, she actually correctly deduced the formation weakness, and this bot was just that, making her counterattack clear. What had to be done first however…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“T-Tcghh--” </span>
  </em>
  <span> An axe wielding bot hurled its mighty weapon in a boomeranging curve toward Dana. She had to block the attack, as the arc of the axe throw was far too wide to dive away from in time. She went skidding back a short distance from the recoil, and this left her open to bullets, which the sharpshooting program took real estate of immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Dark Ether Barrier was assaulted with hot metal shells, and the axe program was soon to close the gap after warping to it’s weapon, retrieving it, and then rushing to her. The shield was met with a slam from the gigantic axe, which nearly had Dana crumpling. Despite the Ether Barrier being a projection, it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she still had to shoulder the weight of the Darkness encasing her, the heavy battleaxe teething through it, and all while sweltering beneath the heat and vibration of the swarm of bullets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can do this, Dana!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra slashed her final opponent open with almost no effort, despawning it from the simulation. And so she spared no downtime in turning to her friend to cheer her on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what your Arts can do! Please, use them!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Working on it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana held up the shield and reinforced it. The extra second to breathe was just the amount of time she needed to charge the Art required to circumvent the exchange. The Ether Engine embedded deep in her chest sparked thrice, and Dana’s expression sharpened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She locked eyes with a specific point in the arena and growled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Vanish!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana’s Zhodran body was cut away in a zip, leaving a split-second haze of violet twinge distorting the space she no longer occupied. She reappeared from the same vague darkness in no time at all, now displaced behind her opponent. The tables turned. The bot fell into its own axe, doubling over itself and becoming a heap on the floor. The kill was served, and Dana sparked her Ether Engine once more to surge a superabundance of darkness into her steel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the clean cut,  the axe bot exploded into code that trickled upwards into emptiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not keen on smelling any roses, Dana sparked her Ether Engine again, calling upon the Aether Sword as she marked eyes with the sharpshooter finishing up a reload.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Flash Step!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>At a higher toll on her Ether Engine, Dana’s Flash Step Art was able to combine the swift movement of Vanish with a strong, darkness infused slash on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana was once again cloaked in darkness and whisked away, reappearing in a blink right in front of the gun-armed bot. She brought with her re-entry into the physical world a devastating attack that absolutely pulsated with the searing dark energy she was quickly growing accustomed to, and even starting to enjoy. The bot was cleaved at the torso area, and exploded into code.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Blade and the Zhodran fighter tore through a number of additional waves, with the former illuminating to the latter the importance of self confidence and sharpness when she had to go it alone, and the importance of teamwork and tactics when fighting alongside a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The training session the pair had set up was soon to near its end, with the final opponents being two large programs wielding none but their massive frames and bulky arms, charged with elemental Ether. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flame bearing Pyra decided to shirk some effortless attack opportunities in order to study the patterns of the bots for a bit, dodging out of the way of huge swings and sharp rocks blasted from its fingertips. The simulation difficulty level was set with Dana in mind, whose power level she far exceeded, even in her current form. Because of this, she purposefully hesitated during many of the waves in helping Dana directly, unless to teach a lesson about working together. Her abilities assisting Dana would spoil the learning experience elsewise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana had more of an actual fight on her hands. The large bot was capable of lugging tidal waves at her and using water-based healing abilities to repair small amounts of damage. In order for her to succeed, she’d need patience, and to prepare for strikes that it couldn’t address as quickly, or at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can repair my cuts...but at this difficulty, I know for sure that you can’t regrow your limbs if I can cut those off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The polygonal bot began to surge Ether into one of its massive arms, which set Dana on alert. Her Arts weren’t instant on activation, like Pyra’s. In order to use the Aether Sword’s dark powers, it would come at a cost of her Ether Engine, and a set amount of charging. She had to assuredly anticipate whatever was coming next in order to retaliate in time. Mirroring the bot’s idea, Dana began to spark her Ether Engine, exciting the Aether Sword’s darkness, ready to tear and burn through whatever Dana had wished of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A violet haze crawled into the edges of Dana’s eyesight. The purple sparks began to run up her arm and spasm wildly. Was this happening the other times she tried using Arts? Wasn’t it listening to her now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going to attack. I need to hurry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Flash Step!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana was once again curtained with darkness and flung through spacetime in a blink, narrowly avoiding the blue beam fired from the program that would have surely had her on the ropes. She reappeared above the bots head, with a violent beam of her own pulsing from the activated fuller of her white steel. With no means of defending until it’s attack was over, the program was forced to wrestle with certain death, not that it could, having no emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana erased the simulation with a final cleave, stamping her half of the battle. The surging dark sword carved the enemy in two, unable to even topple before the AI deemed it as having been defeated and exploded it into code. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s … going…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shallow claps became loud applause that pierced Dana’s thought. Her vision was clearing and her arm felt a little better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amazing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> the red haired woman gave resounding praise to her blue haired friend, all while continuing to dodge the bot’s attacks, which she still hadn’t even attempted to fight yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana!! You’re already getting quite strong, huh?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> she was surprisingly worn out, and had to pause, wincing through the rest of her speech, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“don’t play with your food, Pyra.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh ~ It’s not like that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra cooed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want to see how they work is all--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yoo-hoo!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> A bold, somewhat raspy, yet wholly familiar voice entered the HEX’s massive space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“huh?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana was only just now starting to lift herself up from being hunched over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shoot!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra locked eyes with her beloved sibling, who had a blank expression and a very pointed walking pattern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s right...I should have told you I was coming here. My bad if you had to look for me, sissy.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response. The blonde half of the Aegis narrowed her eyes to Pyra’s direction, which sowed a small shimmer of doubt and confusion in the red Blade. Her face twisted into pure bewilderment and shock once she saw her sister draw her weapon on her, carving a wave of light-based Ether into the air and sending it flying in her direction, remorselessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra was vexxed. Why? But there was no time for questions with a gust of light flying at her face. She had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra zipped from out of the way of the swift blast, just a second from it connecting. Her eyes were unfocused and her lips pressed almost too tightly together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mythra kept walking forward, her blank, cold expression reducing to something more akin to a disappointed mother, or, well, big sister. Which is what she certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even after all these years apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra was nothing if not totally and utterly embarrassed, now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last bot was split at a diagonal across its entire body, the wave of light erupting into a miniature explosion at the point of contact, ripping the entire thing apart and leaving it with no purpose except to be mopped up by the AI.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mythra reached her younger half while barely facing her, sparing about as much of a side glance as you could before it stopped giving off the snarkish aura she was going for, before delivering a playful bonk on the forehead with the back of her fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dummy~.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra’s head sank to the reflective black floor beneath her feet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I … </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>totally</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> forgot it was there. I guess even I can be wet behind the ears at points.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She craned her head back up, along with her back, straightening herself out and giving a bright smile to Dana, who was walking toward her and Mythra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“aha...P-Please, you didn’t see a thing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra peered curiously into the bright light cemented center of Dana’s chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that’s an ‘Ether Engine.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Doesn’t it remind you of her, sis?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra stepped into the conversation, dismissing her earlier blunder entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poppi was the first thought that crossed my mind when I saw it, yeah. Though, the shape is much different from an Ether Furnace.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra said, before looking back up into Dana’s yellow eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have to expose it when you fight? Isn’t that basically like a heart?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I don’t fight with it exposed,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana responded, hovering her hand over the light to draw attention to the smoke bleeding from the edges. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It just has to cool right now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool off?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mythra asked, quite surprised considering the orders of magnitude of efficiency the Ether Engine had over Ether Furnaces and other similar Ether based power sources. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The hell-- did’ya blow a fuse or somethin?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-No…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bachelor has never done this to Mom, and Ericos has never done this to Michaal. What’s going on with me? Why are you demanding so much of my power? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something about it just doesn’t seem stable,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra narrowed her gaze over Dana’s white weapon, still simmering a dim violet flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agreed,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let Pyra see, please? I wanna check your other sword out.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-Yeah, I’ll--” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana interrupted her own words with a glassy moan that soon turned a sharp cry of pain as she threw her hand into her sword arm. Her Ether Engine began to spew sparks, and the Aether Sword’s purple flame grew into a furious beam. Pyra, who was near the sword as it went haywire, had to buck out of the way, prompting Mythra to dodge a short distance too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana felt the weapon begin to choke her again, as well as run agonizingly hot jolts up her arm. She had to do something while she was still in control, before the events of three days ago repeated themselves, bringing about with them the chance of her not being so lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed the living hell out of her arm, sucking in a single breath to hold as she fought the pain and forced her sword hand to pry open and drop the weapon. Once it hit the ground, the Aether Sword’s physical form blew into a mess of golden Ether particles that diffused in all directions and disappeared just as quickly as they came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra sprinted to catch the falling girl before she could hit the ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh. Damn.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She pulled the Zhodran into a soft half embrace while helping her regain balance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I knew you were still too exhausted to fight. I shouldn’t have let you come here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be fine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana lightly pushed the red girl off of her, limping back to balance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I felt fine coming here… I don’t know what's going on, but there's more to what just happened than me being tired.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sissy,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mythra folded her arms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it’s the sword, too.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mythra then met eyes with Dana before continuing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ya think you can call it out again, Dana? Don’t do it if you’re too worn out.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-Yeah...I should be able too, once my engine cools. After my rest, I’ll bring out both,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana waved Mythra off and sat down. The AI inside of the HEX room created a light blue block for her to sit on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana was quiet for several minutes, with Pyra and Mythra sitting on their own blocks patiently waiting for her to feel better. Dana was fidgeting, like she was hiding, or at least hesitant, to come forward with something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“A-Angel… Pyra? Mythra?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Asked Mythra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you feel?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Asked Pyra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When my weapon...did that to me earlier,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana paused, straightening out her posture before letting go of a weighted sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I learned something.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Learned something?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra spoke for both halves of the Aegis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It told me something.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”  Pyra asked hastily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I don’t know how to explain it. The sword -- the damn thing spoke to me before I dropped it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana began to fidget some more and twiddle with her thumbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Weapons...talking?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra crossed her arms, beginning to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> a lightbulb went off in Pyra’s head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mythra...Didn’t Alvis say something about Shulk’s Monado speaking to him? It’s not so unheard of.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, kinda?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure if how the Monado communicated with Shulk is comparable to this. That would depend, wouldn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. It would,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra turned attention to Dana after her response, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what did the Aether Sword say to you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It told me it’s name. The name ‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Jeopardy.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jeopardy…?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra tilted her head, posing the question silently to her sister by looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mythra responded with a grunt that faintly sounded like ‘Iunno’, along with a shrug of the shoulder. She asked a new question to Dana, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did Carmen and Michaal learn the names of their keepsakes from them?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Carmen’s weapon had the name when she got it. And Michaal is kind of a nerd, so he named his weapon himself.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana struggled, but eventually was able to pull her head up from looking at her clasped hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How bizarre,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No way this doesn’t relate to it trying to kill you a few days ago.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If these weapons are straight up telling you things, I definitely need to see them for myself,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra stood up as she spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you can call on Jeopardy?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think so. I’ve cooled back to stable,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some effort, the white sword, now known as Jeopardy, appeared back to Dana’s hand from its slumber in the Ether, dormant and inactive. Dana walked the others over to the small door at the back of the HEX room, re-releasing the capsule that held the black Aether Sword, the one without a proper name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mythra became increasingly curious about the item the more steps she took toward it. She extended her hand out to reach for the hilt, before her red half called to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sis, actually, you should merge with me instead,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyra skipped to Mythra’s side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve already analyzed Dana’s ‘Jeopardy’, and if the other sword has an accident and goes crazy, we’ll know for sure that we can withstand it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good call. Come,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mythra held her hand out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra grabbed her sister’s hand, the two Aegis Core Crystals began to blink, and Pyra became a wave of light essence that washed over Mythra, merging them both into Pneuma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Angel!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana chirped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So that’s how you work.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t say it like that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma chuckled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll make me feel all mechanical.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma approached the jagged, savage looking black blade, studying along its edge and the rest of its body intently. It didn’t react at all the closer she got to it, and the Ether </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sword, well...there wasn’t any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, there didn’t seem to be any unique Ether activity specific to this weapon occuring around it. Odd, because the same couldn’t be said for when Pyra studied Jeopardy, even before that one made it to her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-Careful, Angel, I don’t … I don’t know what they think. Please don’t put yourself in danger.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should be fine to touch it, at least in this form.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana began to wince slightly, squinting one of her eyes further down the closer Pneuma’s hand approached the hilt. Her hand wrapped all the way around it, and Dana shut one of her eyes completely, ready for the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, for several moments, it was quiet. It didn’t react to her at all. Surely at least some of the Ether lines should have cut on at Pneuma’s touch, especially considering the amount of knowledge and control she had over Ether itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma held the weapon to the ceiling, continuing to study it. She took a few practice swipes with it through the air. Still nothing. Lastly, she held it near her chest, exciting her Core Crystal in order to use her analytical abilities as the Master Blade to try and get a deeper look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments add up, along with suspense. The blue-haired Zhodran herself had more than caught on to something being amiss. The sword was more akin to an ornament given its lack of behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma, finally finished with her intensive scans, held out the weapon to its owner, confusion and disappointment laced in her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s inert.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-Inert?!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana cried, bemused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma offered the sword, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it won’t hurt you. I don’t know what’s going on completely, but this weapon is currently in one of two states right now: ‘asleep’ or ‘dead’.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Wha…?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana held her hand out, hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise. It’s not going to do anything to you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some pained contemplation, Dana decided to trust in her friend, and took the weapon up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no Ether activity happening inside of that sword right now, whatsoever. If the weapon is ‘asleep’, it’ll need to be reawakened before you can use it’s Arts. If it’s ‘dead’, then I’m afraid to say your prized keepsake is nothing more than a nice looking blunt object.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Ether...isn’t doing anything?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dana held out the black Aether Sword, studying it inch by inch. The mysteries of this weapon felt truly endless to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You misheard. There is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Ether inside of it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?! Years ago you tried to kill me, and now you don’t work? Is this another anomaly? Why can Jeopardy speak, but not you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t talk to me then, but Jeopardy spoke both times it hurt me. I couldn’t understand what it was saying the first time. But the second time, I heard its name.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> give up on me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… I guess won’t be getting an answer to that, will I? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What will you do, Dana?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some more time thinking, Dana decided to harness the inert weapon onto her belt to take it with her, leaving the matter be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess I’ll have Carmen look at it. She made the thing,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And if she can’t figure it out...I don’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...You and Jeopardy are impossible. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Frightened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Phew,” </em> Carmen stretched, cracking her knuckles and joints, <em> “The Rail Node should stabilize soon Mythra, now that we’ve got that last sceptre installed.” </em></p><p><em> “Good,” </em>  Pneuma hummed, folding her arms. <em> “Thank you Carmen, really, for trusting Alvis and I.”  </em></p><p><em> “I,”  </em> Carmen paused, before shaking her head, <em> “No. No -- nevermind. You’re welcome. We’ve a long road ahead of us. I trust that you two won’t let us down. </em> <b> <em>I</em> </b> <em> want this just as much as you seem to, Mythra.”  </em></p><p>Pneuma giggled graciously, though changing the subject in order to avoid strumming the same tune, <em> “You call me ‘Mythra’, even when I look like this. What’s that about?”  </em></p><p><em> “O-Oh, is it wrong?” </em>  Carmen looked almost too surprised and scatterbrained for Pneuma, considering it was just a tease. <em> “What did you tell me to call you again? What does Dana say all the time...”  </em></p><p><em> “It’s really no big deal,” </em>  Pneuma laughed, waving dismissively with a wide smile. <em> “Mythra is just fine. I kind of like that you’ve taken to it, actually.” </em></p><p><em> “Ah,” </em>  Carmen smiled, breathing a relaxed sigh. Had she actually been nervous about it? <em> “Okay, we’ll stick to that.” </em></p><p><em> “I guess we will,” </em>  Pneuma took another gander at the transporter, admiring Carmen’s (and a little of her own) handiwork. <em> “Is there anything left?”  </em></p><p><em> “Just establishing the connection to Zhodric,” </em>  Carmen answered. <em> “But that’s something I’ll take care of on my own. It’s going to be at least a few hours. The Old City, as I’m sure you’ve realized, was cut from the ‘Main Network’ a long time ago. It won’t be easy to force our Exagryph to hijack back onto it.”  </em></p><p><em> “Even though Zhodric is right over top of Old City,” </em> Pneuma pondered, though not exactly posing it as a question.</p><p><em> “That’s what good firewalling gets ya,” </em>  Carmen remarked. <em> “Buuuuuut it works both ways. We can keep our operations secure down here by proxy of them trying to keep </em> <b> <em>us</em> </b> <em> out of their business. So it ain’t all bad.”  </em></p><p><em> “Tell me somethin’. Those firewalls gonna be posing any threat to us once we’re back in Zhodric?” </em> Pneuma asked, watching as Carmen took her seat and hooked her laptop up to a large desktop via USB. The screen flashed to life, displaying a garden of command prompt windows and programs that the Aegis had never seen back home, not even by Myriam.</p><p><em> “If you make it out of the Rail, probably not,” </em> Carmen began tapping away at the keys, entering passwords into a few of the minimized windows to start things off. </p><p><em> “If’ we make it out?” </em> Pneuma said, puzzled at the implication.</p><p><em> “It’s not like it’ll malfunction, but there’s a real chance the foreign connection to the main network gets identified, and swiftly shut off,” </em>  Carmen cracked her knuckles, her focus now almost completely on the screens in front of her. <em> “That happens, and you’re toast.”  </em></p><p><em> “E-Eh?!” </em>  Pneuma shuddered. <em> “Toast?”  </em></p><p><em> “When you’re inside of the Exagryph, what happens is that the Ether technology... -- well, it’s complicated,” </em>  Carmen chuckled lightly, <em> “but you’re basically converted into data. Zeros and ones. So if the machine doing the hijacking </em> <b> <em>is </em> </b> <em> hijacked, and compromised, so is your ‘data’, or more accurately, </em> <b> <em>so are you.”</em> </b></p><p><em> “Shit… what a set of dice to have to roll.” </em> </p><p><em> “I don’t actually know what really goes on inside a malfunctioning Exagrpyh while someone is inside of it,” </em>  Carmen said blankly, looking at her fingers sat still on the keys. <em> “I’m just not so sure I could get it back online and recover the both of you. Will you go through with it, even knowing that?”  </em></p><p><em> “Hnn…,” </em> Moaning under her breath, the Aegis thought deeply, oscillating an index finger along her upper arm muscle, and tugging the sweater with her other hand.</p><p> </p><p><em> Of course, Ontos and I would have to take any possible risk of getting to Alicorn… but if dying doesn’t </em> <b> <em>need</em> </b> <em> to be on the table, right now, I don’t want it to be.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Do you think you could get us… </em> <b> <em>close</em> </b> <em> to Zhodric, Carmen?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Ya mean, close enough, but not so close as to alert of any network breach?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. Something like that.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “That’s safer,” </em>  Carmen left the screen, looking at Pneuma while tapping the desk. <em> “I’d love to, but I can’t place an exit Node anywhere that isn’t established in the network. I wouldn’t be able to make the Wing Rail take you from here to somewhere else in The Old City.”  </em></p><p><em> “Then what about a temporary connection?” </em> Pneuma asked.</p><p><em> “I’m sorry?” </em> Carmen flicked back. </p><p>“Ya know, instead of the network, why not have the exit Node connect to a single, independent  point,”  Pneuma used her hands to try to also describe what she meant. <em> “Surely the Exagryphs can work like that, yeah? Like in times of outages or emergencies?”  </em></p><p><em> “You...aren’t wrong actually, Mythra,” </em>  Carmen pressed a bent finger to her chin. <em> “That </em> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <em> what happens when something goes wrong up top, with any of their Rails. Tons of emergency checkpoints throughout the city, so people don’t get erased from existence as ‘deleted code’.” </em></p><p><em> “That’s a relief,” </em> Pneuma sighed.</p><p>
  <em> “The same problem still stands in our way, though. Nothing down here, that I didn’t work on myself, is online. And building a point ourselves wouldn’t make a difference if we’d have to carry it to where you asked.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Don’t worry, all I needed to know was if they could do it. I actually think I’ve got </em> <b> <em>just</em> </b> <em> the workaround~.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Carmen tilted a puzzled look, while Pneuma smirked a tad before straightening her expression out. The angel stepped back to make appropriate space between her and Carmen, before holding out her hand and summoning forth one of her signature floating Genesis Sabres. The floating Ether sword had a faint emerald glow that sheened Carmen’s synthetic, marble looking skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Carmen, do you think it’ll be possible to use this as a point? They’re attuned to me, so I’m the one keeping it online.”  </em>
</p><p>A small, confident smile crept onto the blondie’s face, <em> “Oi vey. You and your endless parlor tricks. You might as well just say ‘nevermind Carmen, actually, I just remembered I can fly.”  </em></p><p>Pneuma couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that flew out of her throat, <em> “But then what will we do with Alvis? He’s too heavy for me to carry.” </em> </p><p><em> “Lies~, the boy looks like a shrimp, though I guess I never did get to see him in action, like you,” </em>  Carmen got up from her chair to take a look at the Genesis sword. She tapped the surface, and when it didn’t harm her, she began to run her fingers along it’s metal and emerald bits. <em> “I can’t promise you anything. If it doesn’t calibrate, it’s back to my plan. But I’ll sure as hell try for you, Mythra.” </em></p><p><em> “You’re the best, Carmen,” </em> Pneuma smiled brightly.</p><p><em> “Yea, yea,” </em>  Carmen giggled. <em> “While you’ve got time, why don’t you go see if my Dana’s gotten herself into trouble? I wish I could be with her more, but I’m always busy.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I was just thinking that, actually. I wonder what she could be up to.” </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “There you are,” </em>  Dana approached the balcony guard railing, eyes set on a silver haired man sitting atop the metal bar, seemingly absent of any fear of falling. </p><p>Ontos took a moment of still air before answering the blue-haired girl, <em> “Dana. I trust that recent developments have been finding you proper in spirit.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Speak english, or I might just reconsider talking to you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Interesting. She gets exactly what I’m saying, yet she still isn’t having it. I guess semantics are a game I’ll only ever get to play with my sister.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ontos let his artful sarcasm fizzle out with a self-pity chuckle, <em>  “Hmph. Are you well?”  </em></p><p><em> “Fine enough,” </em>  Dana looked off to the side, her stone expression loosening. She took a deep breath, <em> “How… have you been?” </em> </p><p><em> “Ah,” </em>  the Homs hopped onto the balcony, leaning on the bar, <em> “that’s what this is about.” </em> </p><p><em> “Grr,” </em>  Dana raised a fist, flustered, <em> “you’ve said a total of three things, and already you’re gettin’ on my nerves here, Alvis.” </em></p><p>The Homs rolled his eyes and waved her remark away, <em> “I am fine, Dana. The events of last week haven’t lost me any sleep.” </em></p><p><em> “...Have any of them apologized?” </em>   Dana frowned. <em> “I’m not really one to talk here, but…”  </em></p><p><em> “I’ve gotten to speak with some of the Feathers. Indeed, they were clearly apologetic, though very few of them seemed to want to make that explicit to me,”  </em>Ontos replied.</p><p><em> “Ugh. Figures,” </em>  Dana hissed. <em> “...As long as they’re sorry, I suppose.” </em> </p><p><em> “I couldn’t blame them,” </em>  Ontos said, to Dana’s surprise. </p><p><em> “But they tried to kill you,” </em> Dana bit. </p><p><em> “I’ve been there plenty of times, kid,” </em>  Ontos giggled. <em> “The response was predictable, emotionally charged as it was. And the excuse for why I had a Helix Core on my person was… well, it wouldn’t have convinced anybody. That much is for certain.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Yeah, this guy’s weird.</em> <em>Isn’t he Angel’s brother? She’s never like this. He can’t just be so fine with what happened.</em></p><p>
  <em> Ugh. But I guess ‘nonchalant pretty boy’ is an aesthetic for lame ol’ Michaal too. Great. They’re multiplying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fine,” </em>  Dana shrugged, whipping her head away with a growl and heading for the stairwell, <em> “I’m sure you’ve cut your teeth in battle. I saw you out there. I just needed that off my mind.” </em></p><p>She hit the steps with a final word, <em> “Angel should be finishing up with Carmen in the hangar, in case you were wondering where she was.”  </em></p><p>The nonchalant pretty boy, in response, couldn’t resist jabbing, <em> “Wasn’t. But thanks.”  </em></p><p><em> “See if I ever ask you about your day again,” </em> Dana spat, voice trailing off. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moments later, Ontos found his relaxation tampered with a second time, this instance beginning with a screech of pain, as a bratty Aegis latched a firm grip on his ear lobe.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You always gotta be a smartass, don’tcha?” </em> Pneuma snaked in from behind, pulling his head close to her.</p><p><em> “Wouldn’t you say it’s all part of getting to kno-- Aaagh!” </em> The Homs was cut off by a strong pinch of his cheek.</p><p><em> “Nope. You suck. That’s all there is to it.” </em>  Pneuma sighed, tugging the squishy bits. <em> “It can’t be helped. You’ll be a loser forever. So don’t come crying to me for advice when you can’t land a hot husband or wife.”  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p><em> “Found you. Figures you’d want to get away from the others for a while,” </em> Dana said, stepping into a small, rather empty office just shy of the lobby.</p><p><br/><br/>Some of the monitors were broken and on the floor. Others weren’t hooked up to desktops, not that any of the desktops available were in working condition, or needed for that matter, given how far out of date they were. This was essentially a miscellaneous break room of the Old City Base. One of a few.<br/><br/></p><p><em> “Was just out collecting reports. Now I’m sorting them,” </em>  Michaal set aside a holographic screen, leaning back into the wall. <em> “Well, I was anyway. I’m done now. Were you looking for me?” </em></p><p><em> “Damn right,” </em>  Dana said, not exactly peachy. <em> “Because you still seem to think I’m stupid.” </em></p><p><em> “Wha--,” </em> Michaal began to question, but stopped himself, scrunching his face sour.</p><p> </p><p>A hand flew to the back of his neck, his index and middle digits rubbing a specific area, symbolically trying to hide it, obviously fully aware that Dana had known of his little secret.</p><p><br/><em> “ugh,” </em> was all he could groan, Dana’s steps getting harder the closer she got.</p><p> </p><p>A sit down at a nearby table later, and Dana was beside Michaal, inspecting the problem area he had been so keen on obscuring.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Dumbass. Why did you insist on hiding this?” </em>  nearly barking throughout the small room, Dana craned Michaal’s head off to the side, to expose the blinking strip of red pulsing through one of the metallic veins of light. <em> “What the hell were you planning to do if no one found out?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I--” </em>
</p><p><em> “Just gonna wait till it happens, huh? Wait till it fails and you go into shock in the middle of battle and risk nobody ever finding you until it’s too late?!”  </em>Dana’s voice waned from sharp bites to small, hoarse cries. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed silent for a moment more, waiting for the cap-off. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I can’t stand you,” </em> and there it was. </p><p> </p><p>His head was released, and a little silence came after. Dana took her eyes off of her colleague to look at the floor, stress bubbling inside of her heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dana, we don’t have that many left--”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Really? That’s your lame ass excuse for covering it up this long? It’s like you forgot that we need you, or some shit.” </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em><br/></em>He raised an enervated hand and unpursed his lips to the width of a slit. A breath, barely a word, was all that could claw its way through before he was cut off again.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Shut up.</em> </b> <em> I’m taking you to the Laboratory to get a new one. I don’t know how you got past Carmen, but you’re lucky I’m doing this for you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Dana’s head hung, and she began to fiddle with her thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because...I won’t tell her. So just -- don’t make a fuss. I don’t care how many we have left, we only get one of you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Ontos held a door, letting me through to the Laboratory first. The room was certainly as big as a lab should be, but much smaller than any of Myriam’s labs at the Space Building. It was brightly lit, and par for course, outside of two very noticeable things. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> The first being Dana’s sword, set off to the side near the double doors. The black weapon with jagged edges all over that lost its ability to use Ether, losing Dana the ability to fight with it, or desummon it for that matter, meaning she had to carry it around all the time.  </em></p><p>
  <em> The second was an operation bed, hooked up to a large machine with enough space in it for a person to fit inside while on the bed. The Old City Base has infirmaries for more routine medical procedures, so whatever that thing could do, it was far beyond what was possible in the other medical rooms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two people entered my vision at once, from behind a curtain that was next to the bed on the far end of the room. Michaal was first, in nothing but some pants, without his huge weapon. Next was someone I honestly never expected to see in a lab coat.  </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “So you did follow us,” </em>  Dana said, motioning for Michaal to sit down.</p><p><em> “Apologies,” </em>  Ontos spoke up. <em> “We were conc--” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “ </em> <b> <em>He</em> </b> <em> wanted to be nosey,” </em>  Pneuma shielded herself playfully. <em> “You ain’t throwin’ me under the bus, ‘big bro’.” </em></p><p>Dana stared for a moment, expression her usual flavor of ‘bleakandblank’.  After blinking twice, she sighed, <em> “Whatever. There are chairs. Park it and don’t touch shit. I have to get ready.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>As ordered, the pair of Trinity Core’s took their seats, becoming increasingly curious of the scene they’d encroached upon, especially considering the shirtless Zhodran, clearly the subject matter, was looking like his pride was in a lake somewhere. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Michaal?” </em> Pneuma asked first, not hiding her worry. </p><p><em> “Heh,” </em>  The sad laugh came before the greetings, <em>  “Angel, Alvis.” </em> </p><p><em> “What happened to you? Did you get hurt?” </em> Pneuma asked.</p><p><em> “Emotionally, sure.” </em>  Michaal chuckled. <em> “That kid always </em> <b> <em>finds</em> </b> <em> a way to </em> <b> <em>get</em> </b> <em> her way, I tell ya.” </em> </p><p><em> “You mean Dana?” </em>  Ontos asked. <em> “Explain.” </em></p><p><em> “Heh. Nah, don’t get it twisted,” </em>  Michaal waved his hand to show he was joking, <em> “It was all me. I screwed up. She’s just makin’ me pay.” </em></p><p><em> “By saving your life,” </em>  Dana hissed from behind the curtains. <em> “You can’t ‘live by your sword’ if you die, dumbass.” </em> </p><p><em> “Huh,” </em>  Understandably confused, Pneuma gave Michaal an interrogative stare. <em> “Why is she so worried?” </em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em><br/></em>Michaal revealed the part of his neck that was flashing red. And while it alarmed the Trinity’s, it didn’t quite explain much of anything. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing this, the Zhodran didn’t wait for either of them to ask, <em> “Normally, ya wouldn’t notice this. It’s installed such so that we don’t really need to think about it.” </em></p><p><em> “What is it?” </em> Ontos asked, anticipating what was to come. </p><p>
  <em> “This single attachment, it’s the entire reason we can organize. The entire reason we can fight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … That must… Could it have something to do with… ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Speed up the exposition, Michaal,” </em>  Dana’s voice came through the curtains again. <em> “The Augmentor will be up in a few.” </em> </p><p><em> “Fine, fine,” </em>  Michaal sighed. <em> “Short version it is.”  </em></p><p><em> “Got a feeling that brother and I already have some of the pieces put together, anyway.” </em> Pneuma reassured. </p><p><em> “Cool, no need to bust out the textbooks.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>The Aegis and the Homs both nod, letting Michaal have the floor.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Alright,” </em>  he highlighted the problem zone again, <em> “so, what you’re lookin at is a malfunctioning AUX Core. Soon to be malfunctioning, anyway.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em>AUX Core… ?! This </em><b><em>...can’t be a coincidence.</em></b> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “With the exception of Dana and Carmen, the Feathers, some of us at a very young age, were all given a ‘Logic Virus’ by our wonderful lifelong playmates, Alicorn.” </em> </p><p><em> “Angel,” </em>  Ontos caught his sister’s attention. <em> “Did we not discuss something similar not long ago?” </em>  </p><p><em> “It was exactly this, Alvis,” </em>  Pneuma said, nodding affirmingly, before asking Michaal a question, <em> “Everyone in Zhodric has to have the Logic Virus, don’t they?” </em> </p><p><em> “Yes,” </em>  the answer was cold. <em> “Dana’s a lucky bastard for weaseling her way out of their clutches long enough to be scooped up by Carmen. To this day I couldn’t wrap my head around that.”  </em></p><p>Right on cue, the blue haired girl emerged from behind the curtains and into the talk, <em> “I was a streetrat. You know this. And when you’re a streetrat, you learn to love the sewers.” </em> </p><p><em> “Fair ‘nuff.” </em> </p><p><em> “Two minutes till I’m knocking you out.” </em> </p><p><em> “OK OK,” </em>  Michaal squeaked, watching Dana make her way to a console to turn it on. <em> “Even faster, then.” </em> </p><p><em> “Could you explain a little more about this Logic Virus?” </em> Ontos asked. <em> “What does it do to you?” </em> </p><p><em> “All kinds of shit,” </em>  Michaal rested his nose atop his knuckles, pressing his thumbs to his chin. <em> “But it has three primary functions. Without gettin’ into the nitty gritty, let’s just say it fucks with your emotions. Makes your head foggy. The Zhodrans on top of us think nothin’ ever gets better, so they never fight back. That’s on purpose. The program that has the Logic Virus is also able to spy on them.” </em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> That’s why that waitress, Vonnie, at the Diner was so afraid of ‘being caught’ while talking to Gus. . . </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>Ontos and Pneuma both shuddered. Pneuma spoke up, <em> “...And the final function?” </em> </p><p><em> “Take a wild guess,” </em>  Dana hit a boot screen that was fairly long to load. With nothing to do on the keys, she inserted herself back into the talk. <em> “If you, somehow, can’t be controlled emotionally, or spied on effectively, what comes after that, Angel?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Rydie… Vonnie… Gus… That’s how tight your leashes are. Many more, too.</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>Your life was forfeit forever ago, Icarus. It was forfeit the moment you found me. I hope you’re ready for what’s coming.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><em> “So --,” </em>  Pneuma shook her head, refocusing, <em> “the AUX Core, what’s it do?” </em></p><p><em> “It makes the Logic Virus behave in a sort of ‘reverse order’,” </em>  Michaal said. <em> “Get’s rid of the head fog, and balances our emotions so we can think clearly and critically.”  </em></p><p><em> “That’s...amazing. But, then, Dana?” </em>  Pneuma caught Dana’s attention. <em> “What did you mean from before? About there not being a cure?” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “I meant just that,” </em>  Dana said bleakly. <em> “The AUX Core we use to suppress the Logic Virus is a band-aid. Nothing more.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The screen on the console moved to a new screen, and Dana got back to work, fully aware that her thought was unfinished.</p><p> </p><p>Michaal took the obvious cue to pick up her slack, <em> “Let’s see...you both are Humans. Ever been on pain medication? Antidepressants?”  </em></p><p><em> “I know how they’re supposed to work,” </em> Pneuma answered.</p><p><em> “I, as well, know a lot about Human medicine,” </em> Ontos answered in lockstep. It was almost his job to know, if you thought about it. </p><p><em> “Works for me,” </em>  Michaal nodded. <em> “That’s how the AUX Core behaves inside of our body. Think of the strongest medicine you have on Earth for depression, disassociation, anxiety, et cetera, and the AUX is probably several orders of magnitude more potent than that.”  </em></p><p>He continued after a pause to let his listeners absorb the comparison, <em> “It’s a ‘band-aid’ because the </em> <b> <em>second</em> </b> <em> these AUX Cores fail, we experience withdrawal. Same as a human would, given that they were adequately over reliant to that certain kind of medicine.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Which would explain the immediate need for it within the Feathers, as well as the lack of intention on making any for the Zhodran’s in Zhodric.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “You got it, Alvis,” </em>  Michaal affirmed. <em> “The withdrawal is severe, as well. Dana won’t let it happen now that she’s dragged me all the way here, but if my AUX Core actually reached a point of malfunction, what would come after is a state of shock. And we don’t get much time to do anything about a faulty AUX once we’re at that point.”  </em></p><p>Dana spoke again, <em> “When they break, the only choice is to get a new one installed before the threat of death by withdrawal becomes too high. We’ve had to do it quite a few times already. Combine replacements with the ones we have to give to new recruits, and our situation starts lookin’ pretty grim. Carmen wants to make them better, and I know she will. She even wants a complete cure one day. But for now, this is all we have.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “...And just how likely is a cure, Dana?” </em> the Aegis spoke softly, more than half afraid of the answer.</p><p><em> “Not.” </em> </p><p>
  <em> “...”  </em>
</p><p><em> “But it isn’t impossible, I suppose. Carmen and I have gone over countless blueprints. We…” </em> she sighed like it was killing her, <em> “we could get it some day. Prolly.”  </em></p><p><em> “...D-Dana, I--” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “I know, Angel. ...You’re on our side.” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ...I’ll make them pay. All of them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And soon, we’ll be getting to meet ‘Ravarre’, won’t we.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To see another face belonging to Alicorn. Another face of this despair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It frightens me. It frightens me that I have to be an angel. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “The Augmentor’s up and running, Michaal. Now,” </em>  Dana balled her fist tightly, exhaling fake hot breaths onto it, <em> “nighty night, you reckless halfwit~.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Please use the machine to subdue me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Give me one good reason why.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It sure isn’t easy for them, either. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’ll need that energy for the operation. You can hit me all ya want after you’re done. Deal?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But they really do find a way to get by, don’t they? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Deal.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … So can I. Ontos is with me, just like Dana is being there for Michaal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To feel frightened is just fine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s how I know I’m alive.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cherish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHE'S ALIVEEEEEE</p>
<p>Sieged Elysium isn't going anywhere! I've just be busy! More in the end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma gazed long at the limp body proning the advanced ICU bed, half inside the machine compartment. Dana stood near the cover, studying a small panel monitor with data on it pertaining to the subject inside, bent finger pressed to her chin. Ontos had his eyes on the mouth of the cover, the rounded rim’s lights dancing all along the surface in veins and blinking inside of large rounded lenses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happens next?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Seems the installation didn’t take long.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s all up to the Augmentor now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana didn’t take her eyes off of the panel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’ll be fine, though. This thing’s good.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma started to giggle, cutting into Dana’s sentence, much to the dismay of the blue-haired friend. It was enough to take Dana’s eyes away from the monitor for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-Oh--,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma’s soft giggles quelled at the somewhat narrow gaze, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no no, sorry. It’s just that, when I see you in that lab coat, and glasses… you look exactly like her.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh? Carmen?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana paused, tilting her head, before shaking it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We weren’t raised together or anything. We look nothing alike.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, silly,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma put a hand to her hip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to have her appearance to look like her. You take after her.” </span>
  </em>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“u-uh huh…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>  Dana just barely whined, electing to look off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a leader,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana stayed quiet for a spell, swiveling her foot across the shiny floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want to see people alive. If that’s what being a leader is, that’s a low bar.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You misinterpret,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos shifts his focus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s not saying that’s the only quality that matters.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“But it is a pretty big one,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma cut back in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You, Michaal, Carmen. The Feather’s need </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>all three </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>of you the most right now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even with the supply of AUX Cores running low, you didn’t care,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Michaal’s importance was first and foremost to you, making your decision today clear.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well yeah. Of course it was,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana folded her arms, feeling a little patronized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to lose him. Ever. It’d be the same deal if it were Carmen. No matter how many times she’d tell me not to.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed sadly, practically whispering into her collar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“but that’s pretty selfish of me. we really don’t have many aux cores left…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel placed a hand to her hip, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You made the right choice. The Feather’s would pay dearly for the loss of someone like Michaal.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And it isn’t like you can’t make more AUX Cores here, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t have the supplies right now. To get them is a whole different story,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana began answering, though her expression went sour with scorn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> requires getting in touch with somebody I don’t particularly have a fondness for.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are there more groups out there like the Feathers, fighting Alicorn? How could you be on sore terms with them?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not a peachy relationship, but they’d help us, make no mistake,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dana said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And in this case, my feelings don’t mean much. The real reason is that we’re not the only ones being helped, and Alicorn makes it nightmarish to get supplies around Adrezhal as a whole. So, to answer your question, yeah. If it were just the Feathers fighting Alicorn, we’d have been off the map ages ago.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma turned to her brother, prompting his attention, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We should help any other freedom fighter types we come across, if it’s like that, then.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos nodded solidly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not opposed. We’re in this for the long haul.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gonna need </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>everything</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> we can get for this battle,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma brought one hand down into the other palm like a gavel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a stretch of silence, the group watching Michaal’s condition closely, Pneuma’s cyberglove was coated in a cascading blue light that ran the entire length of the gloves’ surface, fading in through the wrist and out by the fingers. This was an indicator of a transmission. Pneuma answered the call by pressing two fingers over the virtual button in the center of her backhand. Carmen was put through in under a second, sounding rosey and proud of herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Mythra?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Heya. I’m guessin’ you got updates?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You bet,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Carmen, through the screen, stepped aside to show that the Exagryph and the Genesis Sword had formed a mysterious connection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Whoa,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pneuma peered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never seen one of my weapons react to something that way. But what does it mean?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The calibration was successful. Your freaky floatin’ sword can be used as an exit point for the Rail Node. This should keep your travel isolated from the Main Network.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma let go of a hefty sigh, placing her hand over her Core, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank heavens. We don’t need to worry about Alicorn tampering with anything.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can get you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>close</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, Mythra, but now that we’ve changed course, I can’t send you all the way back to Zhodric. When can you return to the hanger?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? S’it that time already?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not quite,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Carmen giggled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’ll need your help again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No need to tell me twice, Carmen. Be right there.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call was ended, and the Trinity’s made for the exit. Pneuma stopped at the door as Ontos held it, to speak to Dana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll be leaving soon, Dana. Will you be alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana took her eyes away from the nothing she had been staring at, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not coming?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not with this idiot to look after.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma gave a solid nod with a soft huff, gently waving to both the unconscious Michaal and the stoic looking Dana, clutching a portion of her lab coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Be seeing you, then?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma asked, purposefully setting a layer of affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some bleak, almost metallic giggles, Dana smiled a little and gave her answer to Pneuma, with eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma mimicked the smirk across from her, rolling her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re still just as impossible.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’re still just as insufferable.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pfft,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma leaned forward, with her lofty smirk unflinching. She uncovered the eye that was hidden behind her side bangs, giving Dana a good look.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Well you know who </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to call on when you get yourself in some deep shit, ‘momma’s girl’~.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please. You and I would both be just as shocked if I had to run to you to fix my messes, ‘cow-tits’~.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma greatly appreciated the fire behind </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> comeback, so to show her gratitude, she took each of her hands and cupped with them a breast, pushing them up a bit as she snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw. No need to be jealous. You might get a pair of em yourself, someday, if you pray to the right gods,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pneuma snuck her tongue out after biting back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana conceded the bickering, but not without a jab on the way down, in the form of a sturdy middle finger to the angel seeing herself out of the laboratory with her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Peace,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma laughed, allowing the double doors to close before she could get a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the energy in the room fading, Dana found herself also taking a deep breath. There was much to reflect on. Her role within the Feathers, though it hadn’t changed, felt renewed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, she felt hope. Hope that she could be the leader that Angel expressed faith in her being. Hope that she could look her mother in the eye without being met with a worry or an overprotective smile. Hope that the Feathers could begin to trust her. Of course, that would mean that she needed to start trusting them more, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angels light came, and Angels light went, but not without leaving her something on the way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To cherish something, be it a souvenir or the memory of someone, wasn’t what street rats like her were ever known for doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...thanks. for everything.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now that she could cherish, she could breathe. A little piece of the world was given back to her. The world that Angel was working tirelessly to save.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted, now, to discover more of that world. And if she was lucky enough, hopefully bump into Angel again along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a ways off, but it’s the best I can do using your Genesis Sword. Do you think you could put it there?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma squinted at the desktop display, nodding twice once she had found the coordinates, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can do that. Is the rest of Old City dangerous?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are monsters in the district right after you exit the highway, and quite likely the whole way up. It’ll be nothin’ like Alicorn’s machines, but keep your little baby green’s peeled if you know what’s good for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma nodded, advancing to prepare the Genesis Sword for teleportation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a hell of a climb. You better be ready, brother,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma smirked in Ontos’ direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You worry for my feet, Angel, but I’d worry for yours. Of course, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of us clearly has more to carr-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Zip it,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pneuma spat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Finish that sentence and your life is forfeit. Besides, it’s weird making a joke like that to your sister. Low blow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That blow was very much </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>above</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the belt, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Genesis Sword whisked away from the hanger chamber. Carmen gasped in elation as she saw the weapon appear right where she had wanted through the screen. She looked to Pneuma for extra approval, but the face </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was making, currently aimed at the spiky silver haired boy, didn’t spell out quite the same relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>“...</span></em><b><em>It’s prepared now, Carmen. Isn’t it?”</em></b> <span>was the growl that was dragged through Pneuma’s teeth. </span><em><span>“Time to go, right?” </span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aha… I’m ready when you are, Mythra.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was time for my mission to continue. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brother and I, at last we had a way forward. The climb back to Zhodric would be tough. But the truth was waiting, about the Helix Cores, about the Processor, and possibly even Father’s involvement. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no telling what's to be found inside of the IARK building, but any advantage is worth chasing. I need to know what’s stopping Alicorn from taking the ‘Soul’ Core, and I need to chase down Ravarre once we’re finished there, so that I can once again get to Icarus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate being called Angel. I hate being an angel. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ll wear it like a badge of honor until the stars no longer need an angel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll learn to cherish this, so that I can be hope for everyone else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long story short, I went back to college, so I've got some more stuff on my plate. I'm going to try to continue updating this monthly at the *slowest*. </p>
<p>Love yall~</p>
<p>And because this obviously isn't the last you're gonna see of her, here's a little game you can play in the comments: has anybody been able to spot one of the thematic dichotomies between Pneuma and Dana yet? Your only hint are the weapons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Crawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Safe travels out there. It’s a hike, so don’t run. Save your breath, you got it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Godspeed, Mythra, Alvis. We’re all countin’ on you.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those were the last words I got to hear from her. From Carmen. And by extension, the Feathers entirely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could have given everyone a proper goodbye. I’m sure my brother feels the same. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana, Carmen, Michaal… and the rest of you, we’ll prove that you were right to trust us after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-  Old City  -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Freeway -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Genesis Sword had shattered almost immediately after Pneuma and her brother exited it, emerging successfully at the coordinates of Carmen’s specification. The stretch of torn up freeway was as consistently desolate as the rest of Zhodrics bleak and life-sapped underbelly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the outer edges of the city, the scenery was similar to the train tracks near the base camp. The sun, now shining with a soft white afternoon warmth, enveloped the strip of road curving into the buildings at the exit ramp, and flying outward into the infinancy of the rest of the Earth’s sister planet, creating some semblance of a ‘day-night’. Like a nipping breeze on the morning of spring, laced with pockets of warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve been set back quite a bit,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Homs boy noticed his sister slowing down before the walk had even begun, fixated by the tide of light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t expect to be sight seeing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma gazed a spell longer, and then whirled on Ontos a bit suddenly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh… I-I know. I’m not distracted, don’t worry. I’m just…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wondering about our Father’s involvement in all of this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“About everything. I know it was just a hunch. And I know we don’t have a choice. But I don’t think I’m ready, Ontos...I’m not ready for the truth.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t always prepare for the truth, sis,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos stamped his word with dexterity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Been alive long enough to know that much,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pneuma sighed, staring down the empty freeway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began walking and talking, each abyss staring them in the face; the air as still as time had felt in Old City. As they neared the exit ramp, street lights flickering, billboard wires draping and sparking, glass and mangled vehicle parts crunching under their soles, the siblings felt chills over the backs of their neck. Pneuma was the first to make her unease about the situation known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y’know, so much happened while we were here, that we hadn’t even stopped to consider just what sort of huge battle might have taken place in this city. Destruction like this doesn’t just happen...We’re looking at a wasteland.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve a guess, or three,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma rolled her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not really a ‘guess’ if we’re thinking the same thing. And you don’t really have three guesses.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> the Homs shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no way it isn’t them. They monitor this area, however loosely, and they know where to send in machines. I have a cynical hunch, also, that they may even have an eye or an ear on The Feathers.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma jumped in her skin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Urgh. D-Don’t say things like that. Carmen… Carmen, Dana, and the rest of them will be okay without us. You have to trust them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I misspoke, then,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos said protectively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t trying to suggest that we abandoned them or anything of the sort.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The emerald angel sucked in a breath, a little too fast, and then exhaled slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m projecting. Sorry. That’s just how it feels… Sif was sent after </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, Ontos. They knew enough about </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>whereabouts, and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>this</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> land, to send a Goliath Artifice charging after</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> me.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s freaking me out...It’s freaking me out all over again,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma shivered, reaching for any steel to temper within her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Per our current predicament, it would be best not to think about it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma took another long, steady breath, and then spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When even you’re out of ideas, now I have a reason to be worried.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll get an idea of how that happened before long,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ontos said, approaching the descending exit ramp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“For now, we hope nothing comes of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Zentris, Aht 14 -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fog…?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma came up from behind her brother into the cluster of dilapidated buildings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ontos scanned around with narrow eyes, immediately telling something off about the mist surrounding them and permeating the bleak scape.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Smoke.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In such an abandoned place?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, alright, some of it is fog,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos gave a look to his sister. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I know the residual of Ether exhaust when I see it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ngh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma felt the chill once again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“b-but that’s weird.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She skipped to the edge of the thin mist cloud , </span>
  <em>
    <span>“wouldn’t you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>smell</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it, too? This has no odor.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The exhaust from the Mechonis, and it’s offsprings, also never gave off an odor. Not unless it was in a particularly dense or special area.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I have bad news, and good news, then, if that’s the case,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma turned around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This smoke isn’t recent, but it’s not exactly old, either. There are machines down here. That’s the bad news.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The good?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It isn’t Alicorn. Whenever those Artifices exhaust, it gives a stench. Took ages for Elysium to get it’s old smells back, even just a little bit.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ontos returned to side with Pneuma, and they began moving again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wits about us, then. This smoke is pretty thin, so we at least shouldn’t have trouble seeing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With that, we went into the deeper part of the metropolis. Old City was thick with urban looking architecture, corners all over, a main street that stretched what looked to be the entire city, and even an aesthetic in the ballpark of Mor Ardain. Skyscrapers and all. Many of these buildings were torn their lengths, though. Some had entire halves missing, tops missing, or were blown somewhere in the midsections, left hollow and unlived.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This, coupled with all the smoke, gave me a less than pleasant blast to the past to all of my wars in Mor Ardain. More than enough to twist my insides. In many ways, that city was the front of all the wars with Alicorn on Elysium.  It was the front of my war of attrition. The front of Elysium itself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had I lost Mor Ardain, at any point, and I nearly did on several occasions, I would have lost Elysium. Permanently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Asterizifi,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma looked down the horizon of the main street as they reached a corner with a large pole, devoid of any traffic light or sign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the old data museum, and it’s where Carmen told us to go to get back to Zhodric again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She didn’t give us any specifics, though,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos folded his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What happens once we get there?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I dunno,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma chirped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We get there, we see.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Old habits die hard with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Old habits don’t die unless I kill them.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Loridaous, Aht 14-</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sticking to the main street is our best bet. Asterizifi is always in view from here, so we should only deviate once we’re sure we can get on the path toward it.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No arguments here, sis.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of the Ether veins in the ground were active, though dim, and incredibly flat. None of the energy in the dead city’s currents were moving, and that wasn’t a shocker. But what did surprise me enough was that there seemed to be a lot of leftover resources from the wars. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weapons were spilled off everywhere. Old equipment, also.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there certainly was a war, alright. Seems like it got bad enough that even luxury good shops were made into bases to stash soldiers and the like. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We didn’t have time to look inside any, but from the main street, it looked like even medical facilities kept weapons and fighters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But the more I look, the more something feels off about Old City’s...condition.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For one, there were no bodies. But they may have simply all decomposed by now, if that can even happen to a Zhodran. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What I was more concerned with was just how much fighting could have actually happened, when...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma took looks at all of the surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I knew it. The city just wasn’t equipped for any of this.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pardon?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ontos, who seemed less concerned, took his eyes from keeping track of Asterizifi’s massive glass dome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They were overrun. No doubt about it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma pointed out patterns within the desolation that supported her hunch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you take a look, you’d see it. The weapons and outposts are spread out wider the further off you look, but they’re all over the place in the central district. This was a defensive war, and Old City lost. Badly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ontos reached the same conclusion after checking the scene out himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...They were boxed in.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And then curb stomped. This was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> close.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Loridaous, Aht 11 - </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of Pneuma’s eye, she noticed a floating red beacon. Upon inspection, it wasn’t far away, but right in front of her. It was then that she noticed her cyberglove ringing at her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t gotten a call in a long while, and so this broke her focus. Did Carmen need something? Or Myriam? Was the line breached? No, that wasn’t possible. Surely not. Myriam was too good to let that slip.  She stopped to answer it anyway</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Took me ages to get through! Dammit, don’t scare me like that. I ain’t gettin’ any younger--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Myriam!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma squealed, expanding the window so that Ontos could see her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look a mess.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We spoke on this the other day briefly, but things have been...energetic. I haven’t been able to settle Elysium down very much. They’ve been crafting all sorts of insane conspiracies around why you’ve been gone. It’s been this, and that, and I’ve debunked every single one in my national address, but so many of them still just don’t listen. They think things are worse off, and it’s just…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In some ways, Elysium isn’t wrong… Especially if-- no. No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They really couldn’t accept that I had died?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t fail.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You thought they </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>would?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“T-They’re safe, aren’t they? At least, as far as they understand.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what has them all on edge, Angel. They aren’t believing for one second that you’re dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...That isn’t good. If they make trouble for Myriam…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Major, noticing Pneuma’s distress, decided to amend the situation. There were more pressing matters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...But, you know me, and the shit I can put up with,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be fine, Angel, okay? You can’t turn back for me, got it? Don’t even think about it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ontos stepped in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You were not honestly considering…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I might have,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma nipped, before puffing up her chest and puffing through her nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Call me a baby if you want.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“..Mm,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos grunted, understanding his sister's pain, and not wanting to push any buttons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, we’re a ways off from anything like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which is the real reason I called,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Myriam stepped back in, practically slamming the mug she had just refilled onto her desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You hung up too quickly before. What the hell happened to you too? You’re both nowhere near Voskos. When do you plan on returning?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re...actually doing that now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were taken captive, and held here for a while. But we were able to work our situation out, and now we’re trying to get to Zhodric again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...see,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Myriam splayed a hand over her face, sliding it along. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You two have to be more careful. I know you’re both ancient super-warriors or whatever, but that doesn’t exempt you from gettin’ the rug pulled from under. Seriously--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ontos knew how long Myriam could go on and on for. And from the sound of her voice, she was looking for a good old fashioned lecture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-Myriam,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> something they couldn’t afford to be on the tail end of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid we don’t have much time to speak. Do you know anything about this area?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, don’t you worry now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> off camera, it seemed Myriam was punching away at some keys on her computer. She took a brief glance to confirm her work was finished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t got much, but I was able to get some information about monsters down there.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Trying to avoid a lecture, were you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Myriam gave a snake-smirk, leaving the information captive behind the snarky question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come, now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos returned the gesture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know how long you’re able to mouth off. We can’t risk cutting into your time debunking primary-school level conspiracies. You’ve been getting too many headaches as it is.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“E-Ergh…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Myriam’s expression went slightly dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-Come on, you guys,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma’s hands flew to her hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now you’re both wasting time.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Loridaous, Aht 8 -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A round, short, stubby-winged, walking bird like creature burst from the sea of metropolitan in a mad dash. The siblings stopped on the dime, ready to brandish weapons for the larger foe that might have been chasing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature tripped on a live wire, sending jolts all through its body. It screeched in pain, spilled onto the main road. And in just a few seconds, the cause of it’s mad race for it’s life had shown itself. The bird struggled to its webbed feet, but it’s time was spent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drakelike flying enemy had dug its vicious claws several centimeters deep into the round bird’s flesh, yanking its fat body from off the ground. And this predator had no intention of waiting for a meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than carrying it to a nest, the flying enemy steadied its grip and took the bird for a soar, circling back around to the direction it was previously facing. On the way down, the drakelike creature flung with full force the round bird into a cache of rubble. The bird’s skull was cracked on impact, and it was more than likely that several of its vital organs were punctured internally from broken bones in other places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small dragon swooped in on the limp body, fresh blood leaking from it’s claws, and began feeding savagely on the half-alive prey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Degrdos…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> from enough of a distance away to not disrupt nature, Pneuma took a look at the log entry for creature that was on the offensive moments ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Them’s a predator, alright.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Myriam was correct,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They seem to be a top player in whatever shred of an ecosystem is left here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma swiped away the screen, shrugging, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They shouldn’t be any trouble for us. But let’s be on our guard. They prefer to hunt alone, rather than in flocks, so we should try to avoid getting sneak attacked or anything.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Homs boy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess even such a resource-sapped land as this can have an ecosystem. But it seems like anything surviving in Old City has to be able to crush anything weaker than it. That’s not gonna last long. All the predators will run out of food at some point, after a few generations probably, and that’ll be that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…’S shame.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Loridaous, Aht 2 - </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dana…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma hung her head as she walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still thinking about her, eh?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pneuma gave a pointed toss of her neck, pouting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m thinking about everything. ...But yes. Don’t you think she was kinda cute?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A dangerous question,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos tilted his head with a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve got quite the sale to make.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No it isn’t,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma bit back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ But, i-it’s because I see so much of myself in her. Honestly, that girl’s personality makes me happier someone like Carmen got to her…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...As opposed to?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone like…” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Please don’t hate me for this. I still love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Addam.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been years since you’ve said that name,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ontos lifted a brow, and actually stopped walking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Surely he wasn’t that bad?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pfft. No, he was,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Great guy, don’t get me wrong, but not the responsible type. But I wasn’t a good girl either. I gave him more shit than he ever deserved.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ontos had to think for a second about his next question. This rabbit hole was interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think the ‘Mythra’ of the past would have been in better hands with someone like Carmen?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hell no,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Pneuma answered immediately, to her brother’s shock. She giggled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d have eaten her alive.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...You were trouble, that’s for sure,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ontos said pointedly, prompting an eye roll from the target. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, then, what makes Carmen so much better?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...She’s trying. A lot harder.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Continued in next chapter -</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Broker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>casually but also steathily goes back to a simpler writing format so that it's easier to read and also faster for me to write<br/>ive been so busy! lol, but im trying to get this out to yall. Im going to work to make the next chapter hopefully longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The dome was now enshrouding the distant, grey clouds. The sinking sunset light refracted across the numerous hexagonal panels, finishing the broken, smudgen glass with a low-white, silky gloss. </p><p>The broad-street stretch continued far beyond the data museum, following Old City into it’s snapshot abyss. The creeping, contaminated sea that had already swallowed over half of it, condemning the shell of a world, in death, to the unstoppable force of nature.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Old City is…  far beyond saving. Far beyond life. And even death.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I get the sense that what’s left isn’t demise, either. It doesn’t deserve all that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nope. Just decomposition.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like any other corpse, anywhere else. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Asterizifi… probably the most intact thing left, don’t you think?”</p><p>“We’ve learned a fair amount about the Zhodrans in a short time. A prevailing pride amongst them all seems to take the form of a need to continuously, and accurately, preserve history.”</p><p>Pneuma tilted her head, “Is that so weird? Without history, it’s hard for a society to know where to go next. A sense of collective identity is pretty important.”</p><p>The Homs closed his eyes, placing his finger up to his chin to ponder his suspicion. Pneuma stood looking at him for a hot minute, just thinking. It certainly wasn’t <em> unusual </em> for him to take spouts of time and occupy it with nothing but thought. But, in this way it was.</p><p>During talk, he was pretty quick to answer, even if he didn’t know something. That wasn’t the case now, and that didn’t worry Pneuma so much as it threw her off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s right that we have a lot on our plate with the Zhodrans. The mysteries seem to pile on and on. And with the state this place is in, I doubt we’re going to learn anything useful at the data museum.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The IARK Building, though… might be a different story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Does something about them trouble you? Ontos?” Pneuma waved, bobbing her head curiously.</p><p><em> “It’s… I can’t say,” </em>Ontos folded his arms and peered ahead, an obvious signal that he really meant his words. And left with no choice, Pneuma simply huffed a pouty, though affirmative, pout, and kept it moving with him. </p><p>The smoke had gotten much thicker as they reached the courtyard. The data museum stared the Trinity Siblings in the face. </p><p>“N-No…” Pneuma moaned, “Can’t be real.” </p><p>“Huh?” Ontos turned at his sister’s halt, giving her a worried look. </p><p>She blinked twice, lost in the haze, of her thoughts, and of smoke. She had to shake her head to snap out of whatever was gripping her so tightly. And when she was aware that she had felt normal again, she bucked up, even going so far as to smirk.</p><p>“Well maybe <em> I can’t say~.”  </em></p><p>“Be serious, sis.”</p><p>Pneuma sighed. A sigh that quickly morphed into a small cough, “O-OK. OK.”</p><p>She stepped in front of Ontos to point the scenery, “If it’s this thick...You don’t suppose some of the technology is…”</p><p>“Still in use?” Her brother cut in, finishing the thought he shared.</p><p>“W-Well yeah,” the angel gulped. “Still in use.”</p><p>The siblings quickened their pace through the courtyard, weary of any skulking remains within the zombie of a battlefield that lay around them, still hungry for a victory that would never come to pass, buried beneath the haze of lifetimes.</p><p>A sound licked the wind. No sharper than a whirr. It was quieter than even the homs’ Replica Monado when active. </p><p>The Trinity siblings weren’t exactly working with the best visibility, but it would suffice if anything had a mind to attempt a sneak attack.</p><p>The regular sounds persisted. The way the noises twisted the empty stillness of the courtyard was impossible to mistake.</p><p>“Ontos.”</p><p>“Yeah. Something’s coming.”</p><p>A sound dragged the wind. As if forcing a barrier apart. The smoke around the courtyard was disturbed, swatted around with the pulse of air that came from the distance. </p><p>The siblings stopped. Asterizifi’s gate was just upon them.</p><p>The drag became a crack. The sound of ancient rubble and metal crashing with the ground on which the siblings stood was doubled with the sound of another component of the past. One living, taking it’s flight once again. </p><p>“Threat level?” </p><p>“I’m a know-it-all, now.” </p><p>“Supposed to be,” Pneuma scoffed cutely. </p><p>The shadows concealing the world of the past were lifted.</p><p>For every gate, a gatekeeper.</p><p>And it plunged into the world with force enough to shake the earth and smash the panels of concrete beneath it’s mechanical legs. It towered above the rims outlining the data museum’s massive door. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t quite Goliath, however.</p><p>“...Why don’t we let our man speak for himself on how well he could rough us up.”</p><p>“Because you’re too lazy to just tell me what it’s weakness is,” Pneuma stuck her tongue out.</p><p>Wasn’t much an Artifice, either, for that matter.</p><p>“Throw your sword all over, sis. It’s bound to cut something.” </p><p>“Bleh. Dumb-dumb. That’s just your way of saying that just coz it’s big, it ain’t all that tough.”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“Heh,” Pneuma took a long look at the foe, drooling from it’s wide maw, and glaring with it’s beady, golden eyes. “You certainly look interesting, fella. But I’ve dealt with worse in the past...not even a week.” </p><p>The monster could apparently hear very well, as it comprehended her snarky remark as distasteful. The rotating sound was finally given a source: the hip, as the rotating mechanism inside of it began to spin, charging raw Ether into the tail.</p><p>The machine-beast speared it’s long appendage out like a skewer towards the angel, an attack meant more for first impressions than for harm. At least as far as Pneuma took it. </p><p>Weapon still unsummoned, Pneuma let her eyes run the length of the tail that was lodged into the walkway, and then up across its entire frame. </p><p>“Mmf,” Pneuma narrowed her gaze, “mmm…” and then pulled up her scanner. </p><p>“It’s not a complete machine,” Ontos practically shouted from his spot in the courtyard. “That much should be obvious.”</p><p>“Ah!” Pneuma put away the hologram, dodging underneath another swipe from the tail. “Ontos!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s a Degrdos, like we saw before. This one is special though, apparently,” she said, looking up at the beast on one knee after her roll, and finally deciding that it was time to get her weapon out. “It’s a lot bigger.”</p><p>Ontos blocked a strike from an Ether-charged tail with Monado Shield, which sent him skidding back a little. </p><p>“For real? I feel that much smarter already.”</p><p>“Whatever, jackass. Let’s bring it down so I can get a better look at it. And be mindful not to dislocate your sword arm or some shit. You haven’t gotten to use that thing at all since we touched down.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure--” Ontos dodged a blast of white energy, “not to forget the basics.” </p><p> </p><p><br/>The tail was jammed into the ground, and brimming with raw, elementless Ether energy. The white pulses flowed up through the half-mech and the upper, fleshy body. The monster primed it’s cannon-arm, letting all of the power loose, and causing the gear mechanism on its hip to spin wildly. </p><p>Too fast to dodge the full flurry in time, Pneuma stopped moving near one of the courtyard’s metal pillars. Thinking it had her pinned, the monster transferred its remaining discharge into a high-density beam. </p><p>She was quick to throw up a shield, but only with the time to use her free hand. The energy hit the Ether Barrier, and the resulting impact shockwave blew away the pillar, <em> and </em> some of the wall that was directly behind her. It singed the immediate area around her feet, creating crackling burns in the earth.  </p><p>Without time to prepare, and just a single hand, Pneuma struggled under the weight of the continuous stream of raw Ether. She wasn’t in any pain, but if her shield dropped, she would be.</p><p>Her Core Crystal was still in bad shape, and she was lucky to get away from <em> that </em> with just a cut to her defense. There’s no telling what another direct blow to it in the current state would do to her body. </p><p>She bucked onto one knee, worriedly tossing away the Aegis Sabre to get her other hand up to support the barrier. </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Monado Armor!</em> </b> <em> ” </em>Ontos cried, giving his sister the upper hand back in a nick of time.</p><p>Pneuma felt a surge of dexterity from her brother’s spell. The barrier was reinforced with the signature blue of the Monado’s light, and Pneuma was able to rise to her feet with her shield.</p><p>She focused, bringing her hands toward herself to focus power inwards that she could then pulse out. After sufficient wind-up, she threw out her arms again, gunning her shield forward as if it were a projectile itself. The flying barrier carried with it the beam, colliding onto the monster and exploding right in its face. </p><p>The creature shrieked and roared in viscera, thrashing about with its neck and tail in an attempt to stifle the pain. Black smoke poured from its mouth, and it began to wretch and hack violently. </p><p>The mech half resisted some of the damage of the burst, but the body inhabiting the suit didn’t appear to be so lucky.</p><p>Whatever machine it was borrowing was resilient, which made Pneuma even more curious about where it could have come from. </p><p>“Sis,” Ontos landed beside her from a leap away from the explosion. “I don’t think it can control the flow of Ether very well.”</p><p>“I thought so too. It’s taking in whatever’s around it in the environment and then spitting it out at us without much care. If it’s been hunting like this, that's surely taken a toll on it’s body by now.”</p><p>“...Shall we end it?”</p><p>“Yes. The raw Ether is poisoning it right now, and probably has been the entire time,” Pneuma turned to Ontos and nodded. “It’ll recover soon, and probably try to attack us again, or escape.”</p><p>“Say no more.”</p><p>“Leave the mech intact, though. Strike where I say so.”</p><p>Ontos chuckled, “You’re the boss.” </p><p>The two Trinity Cores drew their weapons, and Pneuma leapt at the monstrosity first. The beast caught wind of the action stirring up again, and in a last ditch attempt to save it’s skin, it tried to channel Ether into its own throat to fire up from its mouth. </p><p>This proved only to spell it’s end harsher, as the energy was unsustainable through it’s bodily channel. The raw Ether combusted inside of it’s throat and and sent it’s neck into an absolute frenzy of agonizing pains. </p><p>“Be still,” Pneuma whispered, calling on the genesis swords. She fired, lodging four of them into the beasts’ chest in a row. </p><p>The angel landed gracefully, and her brother wasted not a moment in dashing toward her to get a boost into the air by a hand-spring. Pneuma hoisted her brother core into the sky, “Set them off!” </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Monado,</em> </b> <em> ” </em> his aim was marked at the four genesis swords. The Ether Sabre inside of the Replica Monado grew to length and began to seeth and claw the air with it’s crackling heat.</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Buster!</em> </b> <em> ”  </em></p><p>After the clean cut, a light amalgamated to the center point of the attack. It densified, and then let loose in an eruption of Light-Based Ether. The monster’s top half was consumed by the waves of power, leaving in its wake something of a crater, fried to the core. There was no blood, or bone. Only ash. </p><p>Ash that fell like snow.</p><p>For every gate, a gatekeeper.</p><p>The final sound of the past and the future’s collide was that of plunging the earth. The corpse fell. It’s voiceless war cry was the crash into the ground, cracking the earth some more.</p><p>Stillness was all that remained after that.</p><p>“To the victor go the spoils, then, sis. You wanted to have a look at it.”</p><p>“D-Don’t say that as if I’m some savage war-freak,” Pneuma skipped, admonishing her brother while focusing on what she was interested in. “The thing was in our way, what else were we supposed to do?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I didn’t know how to feel about what I noticed on the gear system. I do know that I wasn’t prepared for it, though.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ςγείήρλο … ?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-What…?!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s...above the barcode, just like…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not seeing anything unusual?” Ontos stepped toward the corpse, observing what Pneuma was kneeling beside. </p><p>“W-Why the naming convention? ...It’s exactly like Alicorn’s. See?”</p><p>“That’s a new one,” Ontos nodded, extending a hand to his sister to help her up. </p><p> </p><p>Pneuma took his hand, but bit her thumb in the opposite hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Please </em> no more bad guys,” Pneuma whined. </p><p> </p><p>Ontos took a moment to gather his composure, and then spoke, “...Asterizifi, Pneuma.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>The both of them slowly turned, observing the massive gate.</p><p>Some of the panels were shattern, across the roof, and on the door itself.</p><p>The beauty of the data museum, and it’s imperfections, were visible now, without the haze of the past so thick in the air. </p><p>“We could find something there. We could also not. Point is--”</p><p>“Stay on course,” Pneuma finished the thought she shared. She couldn’t afford to be distracted about a name. </p><p> </p><p>If the meaning of that word mattered, they’d surely figure it out over the course of the journey.</p><p> </p><p>For now, it was time to press through the gate. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entrance hall was a rotunda, shattered glass glittering along the burned carpet across the center of the floor. There wasn’t much at first glance that was visually interesting, save for what was across the hall. A chunk of the dome had been blown off completely, even including some of the infrastructure and facilities that were once within it. The sound of crashing waves and evening wind were voluminous from beyond the opening. The white sun was nearing its departure from Old City’s corner of the world. </p><p>“...<em> So… </em>?” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>“The hell’s this place? How are we supposed to return to Zhodric from here? The monitors here are busted, and I can’t spot any transporters,” Pneuma snuffed, folding her arms.</p><p>“Then I suppose we’re sightseeing.” </p><p>“<em> B-But do we honestly have the time-- </em>” </p><p>“Then please tell me your alternative,” Ontos sighed, dialing on his heel to face Pneuma, almost in a snap. His demeanor wasn’t exactly playful either. </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Breathe…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was just a coincidence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...N-No. No, I shouldn’t snap. I’m just stressed,” Pneuma swallowed after finishing, desperately glancing around to assure herself that reality was still real. “G-Guess we’re lookin’.”</p><p>“Sis…” Ontos took in more of her distress, and softened his tone. “There isn’t anything dangerous in here, that I can see. If you want to have a seat and wait for me to find the way forward, you can. Take a break if you need one.”</p><p>After a second of distraction, the angel shook her head in a twitching interval, “Y-You kidding? I’m coming, too. Sitting off somewhere would just make me crazier, eheh.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m frustrated. He is too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clearly whatever was on that half-artifice torso has got our hairs standing on end.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And while...it’s possible that I’m just being paranoid ol’ me...I wish I could just know what that word was related to. Whether it might mean friend or foe. Whether it might be living or dead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It roughly translates to ‘Magitecnologies’,” Pneuma said.</p><p>“I noticed,” Ontos replied. “A name has little meaning without faces. Figure while we’re forced into combing this place, we’ll keep an eye out for it.”<br/><br/>“S-sentiment shared,” Pneuma stuttered, eyes darting the bursted walls, scarred of burns, and observing the ancient machine gores cluttering the paths. She imagined it might have looked messy for its time, but here in the present, she felt it just as much a part of the museum as the rest of the surviving artwork. “Our priority is getting back to Voskos, but this <em> is </em> a data <em> museum </em>… at least in title.” </p><p>“A bulk of the fighting must have taken place here,” the Homs supposed, in addition.</p><p>“Just in the museum, a battle this huge, huh,” Pneuma took in the sights, putting pressure on herself to think harder. “That makes this an important place. Alicorn wanted something, and Old City had to protect it. Either the museum was just used as a stronghold itself during the wars, or there was something here, too. Something...that’s more than likely gone, now.” </p><p>“Let’s scrape around,” Ontos said. “If Asterizifi being a stronghold was true, some of the brave fighters who stood within these walls may have written word detailing their experiences of the turmoil.” </p><p> </p><p>Pneuma’s pace quickened, as she had fallen behind. She sighed, “Hmph… What else is there to do when the tides of battle calm, I guess.” </p><p>Ontos chuckled, looking down at his feet, “Unless he was swinging that Monado, Shulk could rarely keep away from jotting in a notebook. It’s not as far off a practice as it sounds.” </p><p>“Y-Yeah,” the angel’s breath stammered. “Well, I dunno if I’ve got a way with words, like all the stories you tell me about him. Ya have to sit down to write, and put your all into that stuff, even if it’s notes. I like moving, and thinking on the fly.” </p><p><em> “...Which…,” </em>  her throat refused to let the words out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Worries me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This world, I-I’ll… </em>
</p><p><em> I-If, when I leave, if I don’t leave something behind… Then can I really say I -- would there ever be </em> <b> <em>proof</em> </b> <em> that I… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “m-meant…” </em>
</p><p>Her body pressed into something, and then bounced right off. She was fit to have a freak out, not wanting to have to deal with another crazy creature in this war torn, picturesque hell. But when she raised her head, she was greeted by a sinking look from her dear brother. </p><p>After a disapproving nod, and a sigh, he unfolded his arms and peeled his body from the tall, tempered glass shelf he found himself protecting her from getting a forehead-full of.</p><p>“Coulda just said something,” the angel hissed.</p><p>“Nah,” the Homs rolled his eyes. “Not when you get like that. I know my sister by this point, and her thoughts have a tendency to guard the door when words want to get through.”  </p><p>Next to the glass shelf, much to the luck of the Trinity’s, was a sliding door that was blown open. They decided to have their venture of the Data Museum begin there. </p><p>Pneuma took a single step into the dim room, illuminated slightly due to the miniscule amount of leftover solar energy. It was this faint light that saw her the gaping hole in the floor beside a fallen screen and a pile of rubble. </p><p>She leapt back, plucking herself from the hairs width away of the hungry sea breathing beneath them. She landed square into Ontos, almost pushing him over. Not the first time. Not going to be last. </p><p> </p><p>“A third of the goddamn room’s been blasted. T-There’s shit for us here,” Pneuma caviled, standing herself upright and catching her breath. </p><p><em> We decided, and by that I mean </em> <b> <em>Ontos</em> </b> <em> decided, that despite my near undue trip to seaworld, the archive was worth a look anyway.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was a war in the Old City of...well, old. And this was a major front.  </em>
</p><p><em> Something about the events that once took place here, some </em> <b> <em>record</em> </b> <em> , </em> <b> <em>somewhere</em> </b> <em> , must surely exist.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hook it up, brother! Hurry!”</p><p>“All of the outlets so far are dead,” Ontos huffed, trying the next socket, and then the next. </p><p>“<em> Urgh, </em>” the angel whined. “Even Father, who couldn’t keep his head away from a computer, or some research equipment, would remember to always keep physical versions of his logs”</p><p>“You’re missing something, sis,” Ontos said, trying the next one. <em> “The war--” </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That socket was live. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We didn’t want to waste any power, so we shut up right away and got to hooking up a monitor to the rig.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A jittery, semi-broken virtual touchpad appeared a few inches away from the setup. We weren’t sure of the use we could get out of data from the wars, but we had come too far to stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had to know. I had to know if there was anything in there that could help us against them. </em>
</p><p><em> Against </em> <b> <em>him</em> </b> <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>“...Just two,” Pneuma frowned at the screen. “Out of everything in this thing, only two of the records from back during the wars survived data decay… And even these show some damage.” </p><p>“...Feels like luck that we even salvaged these,” Ontos said, swallowing his dry throat. </p><p>“Let’s try them, before we lose power.” </p><p>“Agreed.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - #0000790 - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>So just recall her! We could use the firepower! We could use a chance, Psion!</em> </b>” </p><p>“I’ve already said that the request is denied. I decline to authorize,” A sharp, but calm voice responded over the communicator. </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>KOS-MOS is your best! There’s no other weapon like her! Why can’t you be pragmatic?! Why is Earth so important?!” </em> </b></p><p>“...Because I don’t have what I need, yet,” The crystal clear authority of the Zhodran girl chilled the room. </p><p> </p><p>And there was pause.</p><p>One party with nothing more to say. A decision that was final.</p><p>Another party so afraid of everything all at once that words escaped her. So afraid of reality that facing it was petrifying. </p><p>Psion turned away from the virtual screen. Turned away from the other line, pleading for her aid.<br/><br/></p><p><em> “They’ll send more, Psion,” </em> The Zhodran general cried. <em> “ </em> <b> <em>We’ve made it through today. But they’ll send tomorrow. They’ll send after that, too. Until we’re crushed...Until Zhodric is nothing anymore.”</em> </b></p><p>No response. <br/><br/><em> “s-she’s the best chance we’ve got…” </em> <em> <br/></em> <br/>No response.</p><p>
  <em> “...you’re insane. how ruthless are you willing to go, just to scrounge up some lousy fucking intel on a planet that is meaningless to us?! using our strongest battle asset?!”  </em>
</p><p>No response.</p><p>Psion’s back still turned on the general and her crew, the black haired girl began to fiddle with her wrist augment, signaling a less than charitable bow out. One she knew would sting.</p><p>The other line shook and shivered, almost falling over from stress. Her eyes were kept on that virtual face camera, no longer being met by the eyes of her superior, who was abandoning her in real time.</p><p>When Psion stopped talking, that was the end of all the talking. That was how it always went.</p><p>And all those other times, it was fine. Truly. Respectable, too.</p><p>But <em> now? </em> </p><p>The Zhodran general felt her heart turn into the coldest ice. Without this, how could they hope to do anything other than defend and defend, being pushed further and further out, until it was all gone? All said and done?</p><p>Could she really not understand this? Was Earth more important than the people she protected on Adrezhal, who were alive and fighting, right now? Would there be a Zhodric to call home anymore? For anyone?</p><p>“Are we dogs to you?” Came out so sudden, and so shaky, that it could barely qualify as ‘punching up’. “Is it worth your soldiers, their faces, their families, to learn a foe?”<br/><br/>No response. <br/><br/>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“...I <b> <em>am</em> </b> being pragmatic, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Call Ended. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - present - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “...KOS-MOS?!” </em> Pneuma cried, “... <b> <em>Came from here?!</em> </b> ” <b>  </b></p><p> </p><p>Her voice cracked from shouting at the cold screen which would say nothing back. The shock of truth pooled in her eyes as small tears.<br/><br/><em> Snap out of it. </em></p><p>Pneuma shook the fog from her mind. The hopeless feeling of <em> longing. </em> </p><p><em> “ </em> S-Someone named Psion,” Pneuma wiped across her eyelids. She didn’t have time for this. “Was she the reason KOS-MOS helped me survive?” <br/><br/>“Survive?” Ontos asked.</p><p>Angel took desperate breaths. </p><p>She wanted badly to think straight.</p><p>She wanted badly not to feel millennia’s old heartbreak again. </p><p>But love was something she refused to let expire, no matter how long someone she cherished was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“...We’ve talked before about KOS-MOS.”<br/><br/>“Uh huh.” </p><p>“But I don’t think I ever went into much detail about how much I needed her.”</p><p>“She was the reason you were able to fix Elysium’s Ether problem, was she not?”</p><p>“...She was so much more than that. I don’t know how many times I was close to dying, and she stepped in. I didn’t count the number of days where I felt like I was really, just, <em> insane </em> , and worthless. Fighting a worthless battle. <em> Endlessly. </em> And she would always show up.” <br/><br/>“...” </p><p>“Not with much to say. She was pretty robotic. But she...she listened. And remembered everything I told her. She’d come out with me and we’d kick tail. All the children loved her, though they would call her ‘scary lady’ all the time to show it. I had to tell her it wasn’t a bad thing. Heh.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> ...Hell, and I only knew as much because I finally had worked up the goddamn courage to talk to Elysium again. After spending so long in hiding, not saying a word. Only fighting until I would collapse. She helped me reconnect with them...she helped me to not abandon them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then one day, she just left. Screw leaving a note at the door, or some shit, right?”</p><p>“...And that’s where the story ends. That KOS-MOS up and leaves you, none so much as a trace. It is...more sobering than it should be for me, imagining how that must have been for you.” </p><p>Pneuma took to the screen again, seeing it begin to flicker. They would be out of power soon.<br/><br/>“...I’m committing this data to my memory. We’re going to lose power. So, with some phase shiftin’ handiwork, I can copy the files and keep them inside of me.” </p><p>“Will you read the next log?”</p><p>“We can take a look at it once we’re out of here. We still have a ton on our plate, Ontos.”</p><p>“Understood. Just one last thing, sis. What do you plan to do with the record concerning KOS-MOS?”</p><p><em> ...I </em> <em> <br/></em> <br/>“...I don’t know. But I don’t want it to disappear. That’s something I do know.” <br/><br/><em> … no. there’s no way. i need to just stop. but still…  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Onwards.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>